


墨水

by Everlastinium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Codependency, Dark rituals and blood, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Gen, Horcruxes, M/M, Sixth-year AU, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Riddle's Diary, Translation, murders, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlastinium/pseuds/Everlastinium
Summary: 「他祈禱今年黑魔法防禦術教授職位的詛咒會生效。」十六歲的Tom Riddle逃離了他那紙張做成的監獄，帶著Harry，直到三年後才重新出現。繁體中文翻譯。A Traditional Chinese translation of Ink by EclipseWing.





	1. The Ring 戒指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873207) by [EclipseWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing). 



> 譯者Notes：  
> 第一次翻譯，請多包涵。  
> 人名及唸出的咒語一律維持原文，  
> （因為我接受不了跩哥·馬份，也接受不了德拉科·马尔福，多麽帥氣的名字，中文卻這麼⋯⋯）  
> 其他東西可能用繁體版譯名也可能用簡體版譯名。（完全是看我比較喜歡哪個）  
> 

大禮堂中有股古怪的平靜，它來自空著的椅子，來自消失的學生，來自奇怪的史萊哲林們，被擁有特定姓名的父母抓緊手臂，在武裝的警衛護送下進入大門，來自有個Dark Lord正在崛起的公開消息中。

_你看到他了嗎？有人悄悄問。他就像一隻紅眼睛、白皮膚的蛇，如果你說出他的真名，他就會吸出你的靈魂。_

Ron想嘲笑那些謠言，但真相是，儘管如此，他仍不能將那個名字說出口。當鳳凰會來到，他的爸媽把他從會議中踢出去，說他太年輕了。他是很年輕，他知道他是，但真正重要的事實是，如果他會因年紀太小而被踢出會議外，那應該ㄓㄚ有一個比他年紀更小的人待在他身邊，但現在 _沒有那個人_ 了。

再也沒有了。Ginny死了，Harry走了，久到被認定為死亡，只有Ron獨自溜出了逃犯的空房間。人生中有些特定的東西是會改變一個人的。在十三歲，他突破了落石的阻礙，蹣跚地走到一間有著蛇怪屍體、染血的劍的房間，而自己妹妹的屍體也是房內物品之一。

Hermione在他身旁坐下，Neville坐在他的另一邊。他向他們問好，感覺稍微不那麼寂寞了，現在他不再在家或是只剩鬼魂的鳳凰會總部。他講了些最不用動腦的蠢話，屏蔽掉有個所謂的Lord上台掌權的重要事實。

（在某處，Cedric Diggory的骸骨還躺在墓園裡；在另一處，被砸碎的預言球的碎片四散著，從未被聽見。即使很多事改變了，有些事情就是永不改變。）

「我還在希望Dumbledore會讓Snape當我們的防禦術老師，」當Hermione在細數學校人員的變遷時，Ron說：「這樣我們終於能永遠地擺脫他了。」聽到這話，Neville看起來幾乎是興奮到顫抖，而Hermione只是用她的甜點湯匙敲了他的頭。

「沒有適合的人選，」她說：「也許Dumbledore會親自來教？」她聽起來奇異地幫得上忙。

「不可能，」Ron說，將一匙奶酥塞進嘴巴：「他是教變形學的，不是嗎？」

「但他擊敗了Grindelwald，」Hermione說：「而且大家說去年夏天他在魔法部和Voldemort對決到最後。」

在聽到那個名字時，Ron顫慄了。

（他們那時都不在魔法部，因為他們太忙於推翻Umbridge，無暇擔心霍格華茲的牆外發生了什麼事。）

「噓，」Neville說：「他要現在要告訴我們答案了。」

Dumbledore甚至不需要拍手，整個大聽就安靜了下來。當湯匙落下之際，每個人都專注地聽向他，當他走上講台之時，每個人的臉都轉向他。「歡迎回來，」他說，帶著嚴肅又和藹的微笑：「現在真是艱難的時刻，但看到大家都在這，讓我的心都暖了起來。」

Ron在這點上給予老人讚美，他仍然知道怎麼控制場面。

「我保證，」Dumbledore說：「當還在我的管理下時，我會盡我的全力讓外頭的政治不干涉你們的教育。你們在學校裡是安全的。在外面我就不能保證了。」

「安全？」一位赫夫帕夫滴咕：「像Cedric Diggory那樣 _安全_ 嗎？像Ginny Weasley那樣 _安全_ 嗎？」

Ron退縮了。

如果Dumbledore有聽見的話，他表現得像沒有聽見似的：「再一次，」他興高采烈的說：「我必須請你們紀錄好Mr Filch的禁帶物品清單，現在已經拓展到包含所有從Fred或George Weasley買的產品。」這句講完後，跟著傳來幾波抱怨聲。「還有請不要進入禁林，它會被叫做禁林是有原因的。」有幾聲微弱的竊笑。「我也很⋯⋯ _高興_ ——」他聽起來一點都不高興：「能告訴你們又有了新的防禦術老師，顯然他有點遲到——」

禮堂的大門碰的一聲打開了，每個學生都彈了起來，轉向這邊。

「啊，」Dumbledore歡快地說：「讓我向你們介紹Tom Riddle，你們的新黑魔法防禦術教授。」

Ron的心臟漏了一拍。

Tom Riddle。

 _那個_ Tom Riddle？不，這不可能，他想，那個在門口的身影沒有白色皮膚或是紅色眼睛，事實上Ron差點就把他認成霍格華茲的學生，除了——

新來的那個人有著一股存在感，強迫大家聚焦於此。

他來 _教書_ ？Dumbledore _讓_ 他來教書？

「那位 _政治家？_ 」一位雷文克勞呢喃，但有些人搖了搖他們的頭，這個名字對大多數人來說既陌生又奇怪，除了那些已經知道他是誰的人，除了——

這個年輕男人——幾乎該稱為男孩——明顯地不是位政治家。Dumbledore永遠都不會這麼做，特別是在剛才那個小演講之後。看著他們的新老師以最大的自信及優雅踏入禮堂，Ron立刻就討厭起他。

Tom Riddle是完美的。致命的步伐，自信體現在他身體的每個稜線。他黑色的頭髮梳理得整整齊齊，除了幾縷落下的黑絲，連這位新來的教師，都無法以他完美的姿態收攏。他的臉很英俊、優雅，薄唇，看起來很殘酷。他的長相似乎不比一位六年級生年長，大家爆發一陣竊竊私語。

「很高興你能加入我們，To——」校長嗆住了。的確在講出新老師的名字時嗆住了，整個大廳彷彿靜止了，他們的目光穿越到Tom Riddle身後，有一位從來沒被注意到的人。

他比Riddle矮了一點，頭髮一樣地黑，但更散亂捲曲。他的目光低垂，所以Ron一開始沒注意到，直到距離近到足以看見那雙綠色眼睛，流瀉著不自然的金色，還有他額頭上閃電狀的傷疤。

Dumbledore的眼睛盯著Harry Potter看了很久，才硬生生地扯去看Riddle。Riddle只是詭秘地笑了，繼續往前走到工作人員桌。在途中，Harry轉向了另一邊，他表現得像是沒有感受到眾目睽睽的樣子，在Ron和Neville的面前緩緩地停下。

Harry長大了。這是Ron第一件想的事情，而他是個傻瓜，Harry當然長大了。這已經都過了三年了。

Ron有三年沒看見他最好的朋友了。他以為Harry已經死了。在他的腦海裡曾想過如果Harry還活著他會做什麼，如果他能再看到他一次。清單包含了揍他、咒他、控訴他Ginny的死亡。

但沒有一個條目涉及自己安靜的移動，在長椅上讓出點空間，好讓Harry擠進來。整個禮堂的人都在看，但只有Ron近到能看見那疲憊的雙眼、緊張的姿勢，還有當有空間讓給他時的寬慰感。Harry沒有對他微笑。他什麼都沒有說。他無視他身邊的世界，直到他又開始在乎了，頭啪地轉向了工作人員桌。

「能來這裡真美好，教授，」Riddle說。對著禮堂迷人地微笑著：「我很期待這一年，我很確信它會很⋯⋯」他慢慢地揀選字眼：「有所啟發的。」他語音落定。Riddle正站在那裡，得意地笑著，而Harry的眼神和Riddle的交錯了一會兒，堅定不移的。那裡面沒有恐懼，Ron觀察到了，那裡面沒有尊敬，只是一種空白又奇怪的理解，Harry在他能解釋之前就轉頭了，一種異常的灼熱憤怒以及服從潛藏在他的動作及表情裡。

突然間，Ron毫無疑問地明白了Tom Riddle是誰，還有為什麼Dumbledore讓他教今年的黑魔法防禦術，即使這個名字本身早已給出了大部分的訊息。

Ron從沒有如此希望防禦術教授職位的詛咒能夠生效。

*

Harry完全瞭解什麼是斯德哥爾摩症候群。他知道自己大概已經病入膏肓。他那時是12歲，但他並不笨。

生存是一場遊戲，Harry幾乎忘記該怎麽玩，穿著紅與金的校服，在每個夜晚吃完正餐。而Tom Riddle是另一場遊戲，一場全新、可怕、威脅到生命的遊戲，他必須從頭再一次學習怎麼玩。

在他短短的人生中，所有的瀕死經驗，都不曾像他這三年間是這麼地靠近又那麼地遙遠。對於某人最大的恐懼——死亡，Tom和它並肩而行，它從他身上滲出，纏繞在他身上，就像他愛的黑魔法一樣。Harry知道了太多，所以也淺移默化地改變了，對此他實在是沒有什麼可做的。他已經花太多精力打架和抗議它。Tom是行走的死亡，所以Harry就跟隨在死亡的影子裡。考慮到所有情況，只有這樣才是合適的。

即使確信Tom不會踏出最後一步，讓自已完全擺脫掉Harry，但這還是不能保證任何東西。Tom走在死亡的邊緣上，因此Harry也必須一樣。

就算他有多討厭Dursley一家，他總是有點詭異地感激他們，因為還不是Dark Lord的Dark Lord，其實沒有比在他們身邊長大更糟糕。

Tom Riddle不是Voldemort，不管其他像是Albus Dumbledore的人是怎麼殷切地跟他說的。Voldemort是一個幽靈、一個瘋狂的男人，而瘋狂的男人是不在乎十二歲男孩的生活和謊言的，只在乎他的死。Tom Riddle也是一個幽靈，但他現在比較不是個幽靈了，但他既不瘋狂，也不是男人，不管他的雙手殺過多少人，他不想要Harry死。

Tom Riddle不是Voldemort，不管Tom自己是怎麼對Harry說的。Voldemort是一個名字，一個頭銜——他絞盡腦汁創造出來，以讓別人稱呼他。它已經被玷污了，失去了在Tom幻想裡仍擁有的閃耀的新奇。Tom現在明白了，Harry現在也明白了。

不，Tom Riddle不是Voldemort，這讓他更加可怕，但也更加人類，而Harry只需要這點，就可以找著立足點然後保持站立。

別誤解他——這不 _美好_ 。 _Tom_ 並不美好。Harry知道酷刑咒是什麼感覺。很多種酷刑咒。他知道且親身試驗Tom第一手的怒火。他有很多傷疤能證明。

但他還是活著，還在呼吸（不管他流浪得有多靠近，Tom永遠都不會越過那條線到死亡那邊，不可以、也不會，Harry不確定那條線是什麼，但他知道那 **不是一個選項** 。）他也接受了一些類似於霍格華茲的教育。不是很完整的，而且奇怪地在某些科目地特別延伸，而某些科目根本不存在，但無庸置疑，混入他知道教材的六年級的教室，他不會顯得特別突兀。

除了，當然，在那些重要的方面。

Ron臉色蒼白地坐在他旁邊。他們沒說過話。Harry沒有準備好要和任何人說話，而Minerva McGonagall斜著眼瞄他，大概是在想為什麼他在沒課表，加上大部分的人還是以為他死了的狀況下，還可以找到課室吧。

「我很抱歉，」她說，值得讚揚她的聲音裡只有小小的顫抖，「Mr Potter，死亡並不能違反我要求成績要至少超過良——」當他安靜地拿出一個羊皮紙信封後，她停止說話。那上面有魔法部的官方印章。

巫師真的是傻瓜，Harry想，然後因為自己聽起來像Tom而想揍自己。「James Evans」一點創意的名字也沒有，但那是他的簽名，還有他的OWL成績，不管Tom跟他取得的方式有多令人生疑。

「我明白了，」Minerva看起來有點敬佩。Harry想知道，如果她知道當Tom在旁邊時沒得到滿分的結果是什麼，會不會就不那麼敬佩了。「我會排好你的課程，」她說，「現在，你和Mr Weasley應該會有接近的課程，而Miss Granger有占卜學和盧恩文。我會寄給你教科書的貓頭鷹型錄——」她仔細看了他桌上的書：「嗯，」她說：「買一本新版的書，別用這種看起來已經有五十歲的複本。」

她把信封放回他的桌上，然後繼續教學。她的眼神仍然不斷看著他，Harry打開他的書，確認標題，找到頁碼，然後拿起一本筆記本。筆記早已經都寫滿了。

沒有什麼其他事好做了，和一群悶悶不樂的青少年關在一起。

或是說，也許「關」這個字用錯了，「困」也不對。嗯，Harry是被困住了，Tom肯定不是。至少在大部分人的認知裡是這樣的。

「所以你還活著，」Malfoy冷笑。他跟著Ron和Hermione去吃午餐，Draco從旁邊走過來堵住了走廊，他的兩個打手站在兩側。Harry看著他們，毫無畏懼。如今沒有太多東西能嚇到他了。當Tom和他第一次遇到幻形怪時，他的幻形怪好幾個月都是催狂魔的樣子。某一天，他了解到他對另一個人的價值，不在於他是怎樣的人，更在於所他擁有的靈魂糾葛，然後他的幻形怪就變成一本小小的、無害的黑色封皮書，上頭有個被燃燒穿透的洞。

諷刺的是，這也是Tom的幻形怪變成的東西。

（就是這樣，Voldemort希望Harry死，因為他是敵人，希望Tom死，因為他是個魂器；Dumbledore希望Harry死，因為他是個魂器，希望Tom死，因為他是敵人。）

（他們實在太過相似了，以至於不是什麼好事，即使是在他們被迫在和對方相處那麼久之前。）

「驚喜吧，」Harry的聲音奇怪的扁平：「我沒辦法死掉。」

他太習慣於Riddle了，習慣於Tom的哼聲和面無表情的「幽默」，所以他可以拋回一個同樣無表情又機智的話回去。這有點讓他震驚，當Draco正大搖大擺地走向前：「你覺得這讓你很特別嗎？逃跑後又被一個低賤的政客抓回來？一個默默無名的麻瓜種秘密地推行政策？你是什麼？他的 _寵物_ 嗎？」

為什麼 _是這樣_ ，Harry想，某種程度上來說是這樣吧。然後一些其他的東西突然出現在他的腦海，他的頭歪到一邊。「你不知道他是誰，對吧？」他說。不，他明白，他們不知道他是誰。從Ron的生氣程度來看他知道，很顯然Hermione也是，而Dumbledore當然也知道，McGonagall當然也該有所懷疑，她在唸書時他還是個級長，還有海格，但——

這不是件普通的小事。Tom一直保持低調，因為他最不想要的就是，在他願意回去之前，被他的主體抓回去。

（如果不可避免地被抓回的情況發生了，那對所有參與在其中的人都會是最壞的狀況，可能除了Harry吧，他只會出現在收拾善後的時候，為了近乎死亡的Tom和那些流著墨水的傷口，以及那個幾乎無法保持一體的男孩。）

（結果，Voldemort甚至不能和自己合作。）

「當然，」Malfoy眨眨眼：「他是一個二流的政客。弄到了些關係，做了一些抉擇⋯⋯噢，還有Dark Lord非常想要他。在你露臉前，他大概是名單中最上面的——愚蠢的行為，你應該繼續躲起來，把你那個疤頭藏在你可以找到的石頭底下，然後——嘿！」

在他獨自沈思時，Malfoy做了很誇張的手勢，昂首闊步地闖進Harry的私人領域，他大概想為了嘲諷他們舊日的爭執而推Harry一下，但Harry的手——比他以前當搜捕手時還快——抓住了Malfoy的手腕。

他的左手腕。在Malfoy的袍子之下，Harry可以感覺到黑魔標記因被他的魔法觸碰而燃燒。

Malfoy抽回他的手，Harry放過他，看著他踉踉蹌蹌地走開了。「你知道我怎麼想的嗎，Malfoy？」Harry柔聲問。「我想我在Dark Lord眼中永遠比你重要。你對他而言什麼都不是。一個他靴子上無關緊要的斑點，一個搞砸或被抓時跟方便找到你爸的手段。你以為他會屏息等待你成功嗎？」Harry嘲諷道。「當然不會。他有更重大的事情得擔心，而你必然失敗的那天？嗯，那他會再派一個比你這輩子都更有用的人。」

Draco的臉隨著Harry的話語越來越紅。他握住他的魔杖，表情醜陋的扭曲。令人意外的，Ron動身了，插進Harry和Draco之間。

「走開，Malfoy。」Ron說，他讓Harry想起了他的哥哥們。

Harry不怕Draco Malfoy。他幾乎是期待著一場爭執，換個新口味，一個終於不是Tom的人，這三年來他們爭吵的內容都腐舊了，而結果都早就能預期。這是新鮮的，刺激地讓腎上腺素在他的身體衝刺。他重心後傾站在他的腳後跟上，看著Malfoy氣得生煙，他壓抑不住自己得意的樣子。

「他會殺了你！」Draco氣呼呼地說。「你和你那個新守護者，Potter，你們都會 _死_ 的。你聽見了沒有？」

「滾開，Malfoy。」Ron再吼一聲，然後Malfoy照做了，轉過身時袍子劃出能讓Snape驕傲的弧度。當他往禮堂裡走去時，Hermione擦身走過來，以有點責備的眼神看著Harry。

「你不應該故意激怒他的。」她說：「你知道他被 _標記_ 了。」

Harry聳聳肩。他知道。他也知道如果有什麼不幸因Malfoy降臨到他身上，至少Tom會讓對方的死亡更他媽的 _不幸_ 。

Hermione注視著他，接著眼睛四處看了一下，然後她走了一小步上前，「我很高興你還活著。」她說。她看起來像是想擁抱他。

「我很高興看到妳沒被石化。」他說，因為這是他最後關於她的記憶。

她看起來有點不知所措，點點頭然後瞥了Ron一眼——噢，Harry明白問題在哪了。他清清他的喉嚨。「Ron，」他說，轉向他的另一個好朋友。瘦高的紅髮男孩看起來比Hermione更不知如何是好。「聽好，」Harry說，尋找著字彙。他的社交技巧在和Tom相處那麼久後只能一路下滑，而Tom幾乎不說任何可以含糊地湊成道歉的話。「關於Ginny——」

Ron僵住了，他的臉色是那麼的蒼白，Harry幾乎看不見他臉上的雀斑了。Hermione吱叫了一聲，然後用一隻手遮著嘴巴，好壓抑住自己。

「我很抱歉。」他說，因為他還有什麼別的可說呢。這就是他唯一能做的，一點意義都沒有。但他的朋友看起來從這話之中，從了解當他被落石阻隔在另一頭時，他最好的朋友和妹妹發生了什麼事之中得到了安慰。

Ron穿越落石卻什麼都沒找到。

不知道真相總是最磨人的。

在他頭上的 _傷疤_ 裡有一片Tom Riddle埋藏在他的皮膚底下，就在他的靈魂裡。它和他的魔法互相應和，當靠近Riddle時，它幾乎會發出呼嚕聲。它在他的喉嚨周圍纏繞著力量的捲須，就在他的衣領之下，讓他窒息直到再也說不出話。Harry仍然是被困住的。

他從未逃離過那個密室，不是真的逃脫。

「至少你沒有也死掉，」Ron粗啞地說。「而Riddle，嗯，他會得到他應得的，對吧？」

「是的。」Harry說。一隻披著獅子毛皮的蛇，就像一個真正的史萊哲林，他的唇齒間吐出謊言。

*

Albus Dumbledore站在一位已死的男孩面前。

Harry看起來更年長、更憔悴了，但仍有那份他曾在十一歲小男孩面對敵人時，看到過的固執的葛來芬多之力。那個男孩不願意對上Albus的視線；完全沒有機會潛入和讀取任何表層的思緒，好讓他知道男孩現在在想什麼。總之，無庸置疑地，Tom教過男孩鎖心術了。

無疑地，Tom教會了男孩很多事情。他只能害怕對方教了些什麼。

但他的核心仍然是Harry Potter。

「請坐，」他說，感覺自己老了：「來點檸檬雪寶嗎？」

「不了，謝謝你。」Harry禮貌地拒絕。Dumbledore以無聲的恐懼看著他。男孩安靜又有禮貌。從他聽到的，男孩第一週回來表現得就像是個夢幻學生一般。滑進霍格華茲的學生列隊裡，就好像他從未離開過，除了——噢，不，那個徵兆太明顯了。他在Tom的影響下生活了三年，雖然他隱藏得很好，但這不是那個會不顧一切地跑進密室裡，拯救自己最好的朋友的妹妹的十二歲男孩了。「我想你應該想知道發生了什麼事？」Harry在一片沈默中開口說：「關於密室的？」

「我很抱歉。」Albus覺得自己必須這麼說：「我的男孩，我以為你死了。我們搜尋過，我試圖追蹤你，但我們 _不知道_ ——」

只有一隻死掉的蛇怪和小女孩冰冷的遺體。

梅林啊，他甚至不知道 _Tom Riddle_ 也涉入這件事了，這超越了他的懷疑。直到他聽見那個名字在政治圈流傳，他才開始反覆思索實際上發生了什麼事。

「我怕我沒有太多能告訴你的。我相信你已經精確地假設出大部分發生的事件。Tom在今年夏天跟你談過了。」

談過。Albus猜想這是可以用來代稱它的詞。Harry將手伸向那枚毫無生機地躺在他桌上的戒指，前搜捕手的手指玩弄著它。黑髮、有禮貌、冷漠的舉止，有一瞬間，Albus只看見Tom Riddle坐在他面前。

男孩會說 _爬說語_ ，他想，然後接著一連串的 _不、不、不、拜託_ ，因為那就太超過了。恐怖得讓他不敢想像，這之前還不是問題，他以前是死了但現在他不是——

「你很幸運他救了你。」Harry的綠色眼睛瞥向Dumbledore的手臂，上頭的枯萎咒準備好要取走他的生命。他真愚蠢，一個愚蠢的老頭，滿溢著過多的後悔。一個愚蠢的老頭眼裡沒見著魂器，只看見了重生石，而他太熱切地伸手去觸碰過去。

它就像冰、像火、像痛苦般咬噬著他。他自棚屋的遺跡裡踉蹌走出，完全準備好要殺出一條血路，然後幻影移行到Severus身邊。那個魔藥天才會有些東西、任何東西——

他想念從他戴上戒指到他又回到他自己一個人之間的時光，之後他跪在一個年輕、英俊、學生時期的Tom的腳下，他得意地笑著看他。戒指在他又白又長的手指間閃閃發光，就如同現在它在Harry手上那般閃耀。他手臂上的詛咒被化解了，Dumbledore得以活下來。他的魔杖躺在好幾米之外，無疑是被Tom卸除的，而他試圖不要去思考現在這狀況代表的意義，特別是當他已明確知道接骨木魔杖不會像以往那麼有用了。

「 _你想要什麼，Tom？_ 」他問，不知怎麼地還說服自己仍在做夢。

「 _只是一個面試，工作的。_ 」

「 _你已經面試過了，我拒絕你了。_ 」

「 _我想你恐怕還沒面試過 **我** 。_」

然後他將戒指丟出，它落在地上，黑色的石頭一路閃耀著滾到Dumbledore腳邊的柔軟草地。

他們的面試是齣鬧劇，就像現在他和Harry的面試一樣。男孩沒有什麼話要對他說。任何Dumbledore可以培養的信任都不復存在。他已經能看見男孩對Tom Riddle潛藏的忠誠，不管他有多麽努力想隱藏。

「實在沒有什麼好說的，」Harry琢磨著，檢視著那枚從他給Tom工作後就躺在他桌上的戒指。「我跟著Ginny進到密室，還有Ron和Lockhart。Lockhart試圖一忘皆空我們，但他是用Ron那根壞掉的魔杖，所以咒語反彈了。那時有一場落石，所以我一個人繼續前進。我在密室裡找到快死掉的Ginny和Tom。他命令蛇怪攻擊我，我殺了它，但我在戰鬥中受傷了。Tom決定對他而言我活著比死了有用。他從蛇怪用的管線中離開了學校，帶著我。」

「我很遺憾你必須經歷這些。」Dumbledore說。「我應該永遠不離開學校的，Harry。」

只有這麼少時間可以讓Dumbledore向他道歉，為了離開他、為了相信他已死、為了不再搜索得更努力、更久、更深入——

「 _我會帶個禮物給你。_ 」Riddle在他們鬧劇般的面試中告訴他。「 _你讓我在此工作，而我會讓你在跟我那個瘋狂的另一半的戰鬥中有些東西。別誤會了——它還是我的——但當我還在這裡——_ 」

Albus以為Riddle是在說魂器。技術上來說，是另一個魂器，因為戒指已經躺在了他們之間的桌上。

他永遠不曾想、也不會想到Tom Riddle會大步走進大禮堂，後面跟著名叫Harry Potter的影子，還存活，還在呼吸，還活著——

他不覺得活著對那個一直安靜陰暗的Harry是正確的用詞。他吃飯，他禮貌地回答問題，他 _存在_ ，但——

他不會回答任何關於他和一個反社會人格者一起度過的三年的問題。Albus幾乎沒看到他們兩人互動，除了一些尖銳的眼神和匆匆一瞥。

還有更多事正在進行中，他懷疑最近復活的Lord Voldemort並不認同他最年輕的靈魂碎片的政策和行為，而Albus的懷疑通常都是正確的。

「Tom Riddle不是一個好人，Harry。」他說，但他想那個男孩早已知道這件事：「你做的事可以被原諒，一個人在某些場合下，必須做出某些事，好讓他們能夠活下來——」

「我想我們應該談談別的，教授。」Harry的聲音尖銳，他向後靠去，持續拿著那枚戒指。Dumbledore懷疑他拿不回它了，這也代表著——該死，全部三個死亡聖器中，有兩個在他們那邊了。「這三年來的事情已經沒有你必須知道，而我還沒講的。」

Dumbledore微笑。他不會勉強他。現在不會。男孩需要時間獨自好好想想，而且和其他人相處會是跟Tom Riddle共處了那麼久的時間後最好的解藥。「當然，Harry。至少讓我送你下去吃晚餐吧。我對你的OWL成績印象深刻——Minerva當然告訴我了，你怎麼找到你的NEWT教室的？」

他陪著Harry走下樓到吃晚餐的地方。一些陰險的小動作是很重要的，特別是現在，整個學校都仍帶著好奇的眼光看著Harry，除了一個人。

Riddle的目光穿過了整個禮堂。Dumbledore能感覺到它在燒灼著他，就像那個戒指的詛咒也幾乎燒毀了他。他和那個男孩的眼神交會了一剎那，很驚訝男孩沒有維持對視，他的眼神奇怪地轉向一旁。會說奇怪是因為Tom從不退縮，因為Tom憎惡他、恨他，還有什麼比這更重要的——

Harry Potter坐在他的朋友旁邊享用晚餐，目光好奇地掃視整個禮堂，直到看到Tom坐的位置之後，眼神閃爍了一下，然後放鬆了下來。

啊，Dumbledore想，琢磨著這個新的發展。這是始料未及的，至少在Harry這邊是的。Harry掩飾不住他對Tom新建立的忠誠。

但Tom也不太能掩藏自己的忠誠呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者Notes：  
> 我雖然tag標了Tom/Harry，即使我非常相信Tom Riddle可以愛上某個人，以及Harry被Tom綁架能算是一種情感關係。這是非常不確定的。我試著讓Harry盡可能地獨立自主，因為老實說，我不覺得Riddle會對一個向他每個命令都鞠躬的聽話小魁儡那麼有興趣，但這裡面絕對有操縱正在進行中。這種情感關係幾乎是、也大多是不存在的——他們之間大多是謀殺、黑暗儀式，以及大量的鮮血。


	2. The Diary 日記本

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom想他大概得重新審視他們的計劃了。

「所以那時是怎麼樣的？」Hermione問。她是頭真正的獅子，有勇氣去問這個大問題。即使如此，他們還是花了一個禮拜才敢開口。「發生了什麼事？」

他回答了，他至少欠他們一些回答，他大概也欠Ron的父母親一部分的解釋，但那要再找別的時間了。他告訴他們那些他跟Dumbledore說過的內容，然後講得更深入仔細。儘管已經過了三年了，有太多要說，也有太多不能說了。

「Tom之前有很長一段時間都很虛弱。」他說：「自從被困在日記本後——即使在他——」吸乾了Ginny「——逃出來之後，他仍然很虛弱。非實體化的。在正確的意義上來說，他並不是 _真實_ 的。所以他花了很多時間處理它。而他⋯⋯在Voldemort回來後，他發現了Tom。我想——我想Tom以為他們是一樣的，他們能合作，但——結果不如預期。Voldemort瘋了，他試圖殺了Tom，不想要一個他學生時期的魂——記憶，跑來跑去毀掉他的名譽。他打算把Tom放回日記本中，然後把他鎖起來。這令Tom將他的計畫丟到一旁，讓我們的想法一致。所以我們開始去尋找⋯⋯尋找一些能幫助打敗他的東西。」

「所以呢？你們現在是站在同一邊的？那為什麼他不去找Dumbledore呢？為什麼你也不去？為什麼你 _留下_ 了？」Ron問，他感覺到某種背叛，聽著Harry叫那個人「Tom」，而且幾乎是高興地談論他們相處的那幾年。

「我試著逃跑了十六次。」Harry坦然地說。他數過，畢竟他沒有其他事好做。「有些逃跑成果比其他的好很多，事實上我曾逃到了我阿姨的家——Tom沒預期到我會去那，他知道我討厭那個地方，而我想血緣守衛能阻止他將我拖回去。但我遇到一些被派出來抓Sirius Black的催狂魔和魔法部的女妖，而我的靈魂差點被吸出來，然後——」他徒勞地聳肩。

「那現在呢？」Hermione問。「為什麼你現在還跟著他？是的，你是在霍格華茲，但他仍然是——你仍然是——」

「事情改變了。」Harry聳了聳肩。「我們⋯⋯這很複雜。有一個預言，涉及了所有種類的魔法，大概在五種不同層面上將我們綁在了一起。而Voldemort，因為他是Tom，只是⋯⋯五十年後的。Tom不像Voldemort。」

「他殺了Ginny。」Ron說，搖了搖頭。「Harry，我、我知道你已經——我知道你必須忍受那個混蛋，但他殺了我的妹妹，我不能原諒這個，我做不到。」

「我懂。」Harry說。

「他也殺了你的父母。」Hermione說。「你好像已經忘記這件事了。」

Harry聳肩，因為解釋不是Tom而是Voldemort殺的，感覺實在分得太細而沒有意義，特別是當他們綁得如此緊密時。

*

Harry提早到了黑魔法防禦術教室。想到現在這個名稱的課是誰教的仍然能逗笑他。他走進教室，靠在其中一個座位上。「有什麼進展嗎？」他問，坐在Tom教室裡的一張桌子上。Tom的人格特質潑灑在整個牆上：單調、實際再加上一點令人毛骨悚然的感覺，但除此之外也不難發現迷人與整潔。

有一疊書威脅著要翻倒桌子。Tom走向他們，嘴角勾起熟悉的冷笑。「在禁書區也沒有。」他說。「我懷疑那個老頭移除了相關書籍，這讓所有努力更令人沮喪了。」

Harry聳了聳肩，他們都知道這份努力是唯一真正讓他們存活的東西。Dumbledore至少不會殺了他們，好歹不是公開地做，而且鐵定不是在他找到更多他現在正可悲地缺乏的資訊之前。那個男人很聰明，如果他意識到了戒指和它的所在地，那他肯定已經知道得太多了，但所有他知道的都只是懷疑與猜測，他能肯定的事越少越好。

他拿起一本書，隨意翻看。這不是黑魔法，但也很接近了，歷史儀式能夠追溯回中世紀。他嘆了口氣。「留一疊書給我吧。」他說。「這裡面肯定有些什麼。」

Tom沒有回應。他看起來很緊繃。Harry想知道為什麼——來這裡是他的主意。也許是因為他們現在身處的危險情勢，抑或只是因為Dumbledore惹毛他了。

「你可以在課堂上做。」Tom簡短道。「不值得浪費我的時間重教你一年級就學得會的鐵甲咒。」

「我確定六年級學生懂得比這個多，他們不知怎麼地通過了他們的OWLs。」

Tom看起來很懷疑這點。他最近也詭異地疏遠，他已經超過七十二個小時沒有威脅過Harry了。「Dumbledore找你談過話。」他說。這不是一個問句。「有什麼教育意義的內容嗎？」

Harry玩著他手指上的Gaunt戒指，上面已不再有靈魂附著，只不過是枚普通戒指罷了。「對他而言沒有。」他回答。

Tom瞇著眼。「很好。」他嘶聲說，幾乎像是爬說語。「繼續保持。」他的話裡帶著威脅的意味，Harry顫抖著點頭，很高興Tom又回復正常了。

Harry是個倖存者，他在Dursley一家活到了十歲，他又和Tom度過了三年。Tom說不上比Dursley一家更好或更壞，但至少他們現在的目標是一致的。

因為不管他們行走得有多麽接近死亡，死亡是唯一一件他們都想避免的事情，他們的靈魂都因此扭曲了。

「現在，」Tom直起身，臉上像戴面具似的即時地換了個表情，恰好趕在在教室門被打開前，Susan Bones從門後探出頭來。「進來吧，」他說：「找個位置坐下。」

那個赫夫帕夫的女孩一邊盯著Harry瞧，一邊疾步移動，身後跟著剩下的NEWT課的學生。Malfoy朝他們兩個冷笑了一下，Ron看起來很明顯的不高興。不少學生都看了坐在前方的Harry兩眼。Riddle做了個手勢，Harry立即就從桌上拿起一疊書，將他們擺在他周圍的地上，準備開始閱讀。他從眼角注意到Riddle對他粗魯行徑的冷笑，而他無視了，現在他把這當作是一個小小的勝利了。當他開始閱讀，他讓Tom的聲音消逝在背景，他只模糊的注意到Riddle迷住了他的同級生，只需要一個微笑，真的。這真是膚淺，就像鱷魚的眼淚般，Harry好奇是否有個東西叫鱷魚的微笑。

「你們黑魔法防禦術老師的輪替真是駭人聽聞。我們會從頭開始，再努力在這之上建立更多。在這段期間內，你們有很多東西要學會，所以我期望見到你們最好的表現，每一個人都是。」

「那Potter呢？」Malfoy說出口，而Harry聽到自己的名字後，從他的羊皮紙筆記中抬起頭來。「他是不用上課還是怎樣？」

Tom幾乎沒有移動，只是往前了一步，Harry已經有個鐵甲咒成形擋住了朝他襲來的繳械咒，而Malfoy並沒有這麼做，他的魔杖飛了出去。Tom的微笑幾近殘酷：「當你能拿穩你的魔杖時，你就可以加入Potter的自主學習，Malfoy。」

當Tom魔杖丟回去時，教室裡縈繞著嘲笑Malfoy的笑聲。Harry仍然舉著鐵甲咒，以防Tom突然想報復，然後走回他剛才被丟棄的，關於月亮如何影響靈魂儀式的筆記。

Tom不是一個友善的老師，Harry有很多傷疤可以證明這點。然而，他是一個有效的老師。Harry略為意識到這一堂課就涵蓋了大部分的一年級教材。他打包起那疊書，留下那些他已經在別堆書看過的。他的筆記被隨便地塞進他的包包，而他準備離開——

一隻冰冷的手環住他的手腕。「 _有任何發現嗎？_ 」Riddle嘶嘶地說。

「 _沒有_ 。」他說，流暢地切換到爬說語回答對方。「 _任何一本書裡都沒有關於魂器的事。你知道我們必須做什麼。_ 」他試圖拉動手臂掙脫然後失敗了，Tom的手扣得更緊，一種奇異的共鳴在他的腦海裡浮現，他試圖避開看Tom的眼睛。

「我知道。」Tom這次用英文說。「但時機還沒到。我們要繼續前進。」

「我可以拿回我的手了嗎？」Harry問。

「為什麼？」Tom挑起他一邊的完美眉毛。「你忘記你是屬於誰的了嗎？Harry？」

他什麼也沒說，就只是耐心地站在Tom的魔法風暴中，直到他終於放開手。

「去吧。」Tom說：「我還有一年級要恐嚇呢。」

「別殺了任何人。」Harry告訴他，聲音有點太大聲了，因為太慢離開的Malfoy和Bones隨即彈了起來，看起來很驚慌。

「為了你。」Tom聽起來幾乎是溺愛的。

*

_Tom逃出日記本後的三個月，他只感覺比剛開始稍微好了一點點，他睡得不久，仍然認為在他不注意時，自己會飛回紙張裡。屋裡是安靜的——沒有一個十二——現在是十三了，他想——歲的男孩的腳步聲，或者是Harry瘋狂的叨絮和辱罵。_

_在那個男孩最新的一次違反命令且失敗的逃跑企圖後，Tom給了他五小時。他仍記不起那個男孩是何時取得一些飛路粉的——至少他是足智多謀的。_

_當Tom打開他的房門時，Harry是毫無動靜的。男孩的眼神空白，不接受突然其來的光線改變。Tom的嘴唇上彎成一個自滿的得意笑容，他應該早點這樣做的。他取消了咒語，而那反應真的是有趣。Harry畏縮著，眼睛緊閉，深深地倒抽一口氣，感覺到他的感官都回來了。_

_想像維持那個狀態五十年，Harry，他想告訴那個不順從的十三歲小孩，你能應付嗎？你能存活嗎？_

_他的手指梳過Harry凌亂的黑髮，男孩畏避著他，在他的觸碰下一動也不動，似乎不願意再激怒他。「好孩子。」他輕聲說。「來吧，我做好晚餐了。」_

_花了一些時間男孩才跟上來，但他跟來了，綠色的眼睛怒視著，但不禮貌的嘴巴不再對他噴出粗魯的話語，男孩甚至到晚餐快結束前都保持這樣——_

_「為什麼你不就殺了我呢？」他問。「讓我挨餓，留我在那個詛咒之下？」_

_Tom頓了一下，放下他的叉子，以精煉的優雅折疊他的餐巾。「因為，」他說：「你對我太太太珍貴了，我親愛的Harry。」_

_他看見男孩的憤怒在表面下冒泡，綠色的眼睛寫滿盛怒。「告訴我 **真相** 。」Harry無意識地重複了一句Tom曾說過的話，對一個同樣難以捉摸的男人，和Dumbledore相提並論使他驚恐，這份驚恐足以讓Tom願意回答問題。_

_「我們是連結在一起的。」他說。「我不能在不傷害這連結下殺了你。目前，我需要你活著。」未竟的話語就懸在那裡。Harry會死，只要他不再有用了，只要Tom能修正他較年長的自己陷入的混亂。他不會給男孩更多訊息——肯定不提及魂器——他毫不懷疑當男孩發現自己是魂器後，會把自己扔出最近的窗外。_

_「那讓我離開。」Harry頂嘴。「讓我回到學校，讓我見我的朋友——」他因為Tom的笑聲而停下。雖然他的聲音裡有著笑意，但他黑色的眼睛中卻毫無情緒。_

_Tom的頭歪向一邊，看著年幼的男孩。「你認為我愚蠢到會放你跑回Dumbledore的臂彎裡嗎？不，他永遠不會讓你回到我身邊的。我需要你，Harry。」_

_男孩慌張了：「但、但我的學業！霍格華茲！你能把我留在這多久，現在已經八月了！」_

_Tom只是指著那些他已經開始搜集的書。「這裡有很多教材，我可以教你那些你不懂的事——毫無疑問，我會比鬼魂和一個只會一忘皆空的老師教得更好。」_

_他能看見Harry氣得生煙，但Tom不會退讓，在這點上不會。Harry是他的魂器、他的靈魂，即使是很小的一片碎片。_

_「你是個可悲的老師。」Harry辱罵他，多麽粗魯，多麽葛萊分多，Tom想著，他必須訓練他這點。「你花了一年在Quirrell的後腦勺，而你只能在更偉大的巫師腳下結巴和抽咽。」_

_Tom站起身來，因為他已經厭倦玩Harry的辱罵遊戲。「注意你的嘴巴。」他斥責道。「我更老的自己之所以毀損了只能當隻寄生蟲，都是因為 **你讓他變成那樣** ——」_

_「 **他自找的。** 」Harry用爬說語嘶嘶地說。_

_「因為你和你那骯髒的麻瓜種母親，把他從他的身體撕裂出去。」Tom齜牙咧嘴地說。「她肯定做了什麼，一些小花招，一個一歲大的 **嬰兒** 絕對不可能擊敗他。你和你那骯髒的母親的血會讓他回復到他之前的榮光，而那 **將會** 是 **無比壯麗** 的。」_

_「他瘋了。」Harry看起來很驚慌。「 **你** 瘋了——」_

_「Harry——」男孩在考驗他的耐心。_

_「我見過他，我見過 **你** ，Riddle，他不會聽任何意見的。他會撕碎你，撕碎我。」男孩的眼睛睜大，Tom抓住機會，輕鬆地潛入男孩的意識。一點抵抗都沒有，他往前翻閱關於Quirrel和那個男人後腦勺上的幽靈的記憶——_

_他的肚子一陣輕微地抽搐， **Harry是對的，他很可悲** ，這只能扼殺他的想法。他的目標是重獲身體然後加入他的主魂。他們會一同有偉大、輝煌的計畫，他們會重塑這個世界，而這個男孩將會哈腰鞠躬——_

_他需要被教育，Tom想。殘忍地抓住男孩的手腕，將他拖回他的房間。Harry抗議著，但他是一個又小又瘦弱的十三歲小孩，只有那麼一丁點重。Tom幾乎是殘酷地將他放回他的房間，他看著男孩攤開四肢躺在地上。真正地可悲，他想，要是他能夠殺了他，但——_

_不，他想。他需要他的魂器完好如初，至少在他找到如何將他轉移到更好的容器之前，然後他就可以丟棄男孩了。「一旦我找到Voldemort，他將對你做任何他想要的事，但在那之前——」他舉起了他的魔杖——其實是Harry的魔杖，但現在已經是他的了——睜得老大的綠色雙眼看著他，害怕著接下來的事。_

_「Tom、不要，Tom、Tom， **求你——** 」_

_「 **Torpeo。** 」_

_他的話迅速切斷了所有哀嚎的噪音，男孩合起他的雙眼，呼吸加速，Tom留他在黑色 _純粹的_ 虛空中，無盡的麻木和時間永遠包圍著他。_

_Tom還有其他事要擔心。_

*

_那是從逃出日記本後的兩年，Tom自痛苦中甦醒，Harry尖叫著醒來。他不再是非實體化的樣子了；他幾乎是人類了，幾乎是活著的，除了他流的是墨水這點以外。雖然Harry有許多不服從的行為，他仍奇蹟似地生還，而Tom不情願承認他越來越喜歡這個他撿來的這個奇怪的小珍品。_

_他的魂器，或者說，他的兄弟魂器，考量到Tom本身的狀態。_

_當他們的主魂重獲身體時，那個連結使他們都因痛苦翻騰。他們都感受他激烈的喜悅，他們都看見了墓園和那個戴著面具的臉望著他們，屍體靠著墓碑逐漸地冷卻下來。他的成功是個顯而易見的事情，喚醒了Harry的尖叫，而Tom沈默著，他的眼中閃爍著光。_

_是時候了。_

_「他會殺了你的。」Harry說。「Tom，他會殺了你的，拜託別去，別把我帶給他，他會殺了我的，他會殺了你的。 **Tom——** 」現在他已經稱呼他Tom一年了。很少叫Riddle了——他幾乎對自己是如此輕易地騙取男孩信任感到驕傲。_

_他輕鬆地從年輕的男孩那掙脫了。Tom仍然古怪地停止在十六歲，他尚未解決這個問題，可是Harry現在長大了，十四歲，幾乎要十五歲了，但仍像個隆冬的狼似地，瘦巴巴的。「別違抗他，Harry。」Tom責罵道。「如果你的父母沒有違抗他的話，如果你那意志薄弱的母親有讓開身的話，更多人會活下來的。」_

_「為你相信的事情戰鬥會讓其有價值。」Harry反駁道，在經歷了那麼多事後仍充滿激情。他很有說服力，他有個好觀點，但Tom有個計畫，一個提議。儘管經過了所有嘗試，他仍然沒辦法追蹤到Voldemort的魂魄，但現在他知道他在哪了，他不會再浪費時間了。_

_「乖乖的，」他說：「現在不要亂跑了。」_

_當Tom拿出了他的魔杖，Harry退縮地靜了下來。冬青木與鳳凰羽毛，技術上來說是Harry的，而他為自己找了一個替代品，白楊木與龍心弦，Gregorovitch製造的，可那是不同的，所以他拿了鳳凰羽毛魔杖作為自己完全而徹底擁有Harry的證據。他擁有一個魂器同伴，他讓他安全活著，慢慢地、固執地教育他、形塑他。Voldemort會給Tom一個更穩定的存在，甚至可能會讓他保有Harry作為獎勵——_

_他讓Harry在家等他，就像一隻狗等待他的主人回來。男孩現在非常善於接受，防備之心早已瓦解，不管是怎樣的固執的、葛萊分多的火焰讓一直他反抗他如此之久，現在也只不過是團煨火的碳罷了，他是如此安靜馴服，只有偶爾以尖銳的語言或瞪視來回咬他。_

_墓地很冷。Tom在陰影中潛伏，觀察了一陣子。食死徒們——名字清晰地大聲喧嘩，只是顯得明顯地笨拙，他想。他們在Voldemort走過他們面前時諂媚奉承地鞠躬哈腰。 _Voldemort_ 緩緩地解散他們，而Tom仍在等待，在那些被他標記的僕人面前揭露自己是個愚蠢的主意。_

_有個柔軟的東西和一聲嘶聲。在看見一條蛇後，Tom安靜不動。她很 **漂亮** 。「 **你聞起來像主人。** 」她告訴他。「 **你聞起來像我們。** 」_

_她是個魂器，Tom想，在心中默數時，一陣戰慄席捲他的身軀。這代表他真的做到了嗎？他成功地做出了七個魂器？_

_八個，他突然了解到。Voldemort並不知道Harry——_

_「誰在那裡？」Voldemort注意到他了，那條蛇滑向了對方。_

_「 **是我們。** 」她回答，而Tom步入光線之中。_

_他的第一個反應是，徒勞地，震驚。Voldemort看起來很糟，白色的皮膚與紅色的豎瞳，他的樣貌像蠟般慘白又變形扭曲，Tom蠻確信未來的自己失去了他的鼻子，男人又高又非人似的，像是被賦予血肉的骷髏。他的震驚慢慢消散了，因為——是的，他一直都是英俊的，這點給了他極大的好處，但為了力量，美麗只不過是個小小的犧牲。畢竟在路西法墜落之前，他也曾經美麗過。_

_他可以看見Voldemort的表情因為驚訝、恐懼和偏執而扭曲。他無唇的嘴巴彎起，可能是因作嘔或是生氣，要在一個這麼扭曲的臉上讀出情緒是很困難的，他的臉跟Tom的是那麼的不同。「日記本，」他終於開口說。「Lucius的愚蠢冒險導致Potter和那個女孩的死亡。學校關閉了。」_

_Tom點了點頭以示認同。他的主魂是對的，當然，他通常都是對的。「我試著去找你，」他說。「失敗了。你被大多數人認為已死，而我很虛弱只有半存在狀態。」_

_「不是死了，」Voldemort說。「是一個幽靈、一個影子、一個無錨的魂魄。我遊蕩了好幾年，但現在我重生了。現在，我又重獲了肉體，你想聽聽我的計畫嗎？」_

_Tom的眼中閃著光芒，因為——噢，他當然想。_

*

_整個純血與麻瓜種的事情完全是狗屁。Tom知道，因為他自己就是混血。但魔法人類見識狹隘，而且早已有人憂慮傳統的消失、焚燒女巫的舊日恐懼，麻瓜的人口不斷成長以及他們令人厭煩的天性，都讓人擔心害怕麻瓜種的數量增加。這份衝突已經有數百年的歷史了，不斷變化，而Voldemore輕鬆地鎖定在這上面，建立了一個權力基礎，用一份政治宣言，他獲得了三分之一的魔法人口的忠誠。_

_可這從來都不是一個長期的解決方案。他明白這一點。_

_而Voldemort，Tom想，卻不明白，再也不明白了。魔法就是力量，他知道這個，Voldemort已太深入專研魔法，而Tom只是剛開始關注它。現在他站這裡，在Tom的面前，解釋他的計畫，如鬼魂般的皮膚被Riddle莊園的燈火照亮。_

_在Voldemort的眼裡，他是至高無上的，他在魔法上高人一等。他就是完美，他超越人類而且 **永生** ，在這之上沒有任何人能相提並論。他太過沈浸於魔法之中，以至於他的根已經不復存在他的心裡。_

_而Tom仍在涉獵，所以他仍能看清這一切的虛偽。看著Dark Lord在他麻瓜父親的莊園裡，解釋他的計畫如何重新定義魔法世界。_

_「但麻瓜種佔了新魔法人口的三分之一。」他終於不情願地指出。「特別是在上次戰爭之後，純血對上麻瓜種加混血的比例，幾乎在一夜間從十比一變成了三比一，另一次根除會讓這個數字進一步下降——他們是擁有魔法的，他們必須被引入我們的世界，他們必須留下來，或者純血將自我繁殖。」_

_Voldemort的紅眼謹慎地看著他：「所以你會把 **魔法** 擺在 **血統** 之前。」_

_Tom感覺自己說了一件錯事，但他繼續說下去。「魔法就是力量。」Tom確信地說。「麻瓜是污檅的，就像我們的父親，他們害怕他們不懂的事物。你記得那些炸彈，你記得看見他們投下原子彈。那些條約只能保護我們那麼久，麻瓜種的人口總有一天會超越純血，他們必須意識到這些差異，被教育——」_

_「不。」_

_一開始，他幾乎沒意識到Voldemort說話了，他皺眉。「是。」他說。「他們是我們的連結、我們的保護，而我們的風險——」_

_「不。」Voldemort睜開他紅色的雙眼。「麻瓜是污檅的，麻瓜種是次等的，在他們血液中流動的魔法是個錯誤，如果我們要將魔法恢復到應有的位置，那所有次等的生物都必須跪倒在他們的膝上，必然是這樣。」_

_「必然是這樣—— **我們是混血** ，」Tom凝視著對方。「我們需要新鮮的血液，但我們不能以現在的風險維繫我們的社會——」_

_「我們會維繫它的，男孩，我們會統治它，否則當我們不再管它時，就將不會再有魔法世界了。我忘了，你還年輕、理想主義。我們的目標已精煉了、已轉向了——」_

_「為了根絕麻瓜種——？」_

_「為了根絕那些沒有價值的。」_

_Tom看著他更年長的自己。他好醜，他想。而他不只是指蒼白的皮膚和缺少的頭髮而已，他已經不再是人類了，他的理想是醜陋、虛偽的東西，讓他讀過的關於德國在第二次麻瓜世界大戰的事物都變成一種嘲諷。種族至上主義，他知道是行不通的。_

_他感到有點噁心，第一次瞭解到Harry在形容Voldemort有多墮落時是什麼意思。_

_甚至他的理想都禁不起時間的流逝，太多魔法在他的血管中顫動了，邏輯已經不存在Voldemort的心中，他迎合那些追隨他的人，在數百萬屍體中殺戮出他的道路。_

_「你看起來心中有所懷疑，小魂器。」Voldemort可以感受到他的不確定，他 _當然_ 可以，Tom不能對一部份的自己保護自己的心。「你不相信我嗎？相信你自己？」_

_Tom遲疑著。好愚蠢，他想，他斥責自己，因為是他來這和他自己合作的。「無疑我們會解決一些問題的。」他草草地說。「這一定有個原因，而我想我會即時看到——。」他話音中斷，因為Voldemort哽咽了。_

_不，他是在笑。Tom意識到。一種毫無空氣的嘶聲。_

_「我會向你解釋的，」Voldemort說：「一旦我們解決了你的安全問題。」_

_「還有穩定度。」他補充道。_

_Voldemort揮了揮手。「這不應該是個問題。」他打發道，Tom停頓了一下，因為有些事情——「那本日記——你還持有它嗎？」他問。_

_「不。」Tom說，更像是出於恐懼，而不是回答問題的真正答案。「為什麼問這個？它對你有什麼用，我不需要他。我是來這裡 **幫助你** ——」_

_「別傻了。」Voldemort冷笑。「你是我的魂器，你唯一的目標就是——讓我活著。讓你自己活著。這——」他指向Tom。「明顯地是個儀式裡的錯誤，但再說，我曾是那麼的年輕和愚蠢，你是那麼的年輕和愚蠢，如此絕望的天真。沒關係，這可以糾正，而我可以親手宣告Harry的死亡。」_

_Harry沒有死，Tom想，但他只是——_

_保持沈默。_

_「我會找回別的東西。」Voldemort決定了，思考著，他在 **思考著他想要用什麼作為新的魂器容器** 。Tom意識到。_

_「不。」他說，他聲明。「我不會回到那裡去。」_

_Voldemort看起來很不高興。「你當然會了。」他說。「你是我的魂器，你會聽從我的命令。」_

_「我不能回到那裡去。」Tom的聲音幾乎接近恐慌。「我不會——」我已經習慣活著，習慣直覺，噢老天他不會——_

_Voldemort的怒火是他得到的唯一警告，他抓起Harry的魔杖，射出繳械咒——_

_它與昏迷咒在空中相撞，而Tom一時目盲，他眨了眨眼，試圖看清楚，他聽見Voldemort憤怒的嘶嘶聲還有——_

_他沒有失明，他有點鬆了口氣，但他的魔杖中湧出一股巨大的金色光芒——_

_從Harry的魔杖，從冬青木與鳳凰羽毛對上紫杉木與鳳凰羽毛——_

_兄弟魔杖，他想，他知道這點，他知道這根魔杖感覺和他的十分相似，但這個——這兩根魔杖不會向對方施咒攻擊，這是宇宙中最該死的諷刺的事了，Voldemort的魔杖不會殺了Harry的魔杖，不會殺了他——_

_**你是我的。** Voldemort在他腦海中低語。 **別反抗，小魂器，我們是一體的，相同的，我們渴求同樣的東西。**_

_當Voldemort將自己的存在塞到Tom的腦中時，Tom掙扎著握緊他的魔杖。他被熾熱惡魔之火的蛇怪撕裂過，在它的軌跡中留下灰燼，標記著他， **宣稱擁有** 他，Tom感覺到自己在消逝，失去實體。他是一本日記：一本筆記本及墨水和一個靈魂的碎片，一個比他應有的大小還稍微大了些的碎片，就這樣了，他將在此完結，這就是他應有的——_

_不。_

_恐懼掌控了他，原始的、多半是本能的恐懼。金色的光芒正在積累起來，他聽見Voldemort憤怒的尖叫聲，Tom有一秒能夠行動，他甩開了魔杖，打碎了那道金色光芒，Voldemort因那股力量踉蹌地後退，而Tom轉過身。有一剎那，他想他要被困住了。這裡設有守衛，Voldemort只要一個魔咒就可以抓住他——_

_空氣隨著裂縫位移，在距離將Voldemort從他腦中剝離前，他感受到Voldemort的憤怒就像是那個火紅熾熱的蛇怪。他幻影移行到安全屋之後，恢復了存在實體，撞到了地面。他的頭感覺像是被劈開般，像毒液在他的腦中流過，而日記本浮現在他的心中，空白的頁面無限地延長就像他的未來 **噢天** 他的未來——_

_他只是一本筆記本，只是一本日記，只是一樣物品、一個東西， **他不能回到那裡去，他不能他不能他不能——**_

_他病了，乾嘔著。只要晚一秒鐘，他就會被迫回到他那紙張做成的監獄。Harry是對的，他想，Voldemort永遠都不會有同等的對象，他永遠都不會忍受另一部份的自己，即使那個部分想與他合作——_

_他不會合作。Voldemort的理想是如此地扭曲，如此偏離了他們原來的道路。他在那雙紅色眼睛中甚至認不出自己。_

_Tom Riddle已經死了，至少他達成了這個目標。_

_他的視線充滿黑點，他正在發抖，他已經很久沒有這種感覺了，就像是自從日記本被創造出來那麼久。他閉上雙眼，將他的臉抵在濕冷的草地上。_

_他醒來時對上一雙敏銳有神的綠色眼睛，一個消瘦的臉。「所以，我猜你的計畫並不如你想要地那樣進行。」Harry慢條斯理地說，這個語氣幾乎絕對是從他那偷來的——_

_好吧，事實證明，他的小寵物並未完全喪失他的火苗。_

_Tom想他大概得重新審視他們的計劃了。_


	3. The Locket 掛墜盒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他永遠都會戰鬥的——Tom現在應該知道這點。

「好多瓢蟲，」一個夢幻般的聲音打斷了他。「你被牠們包圍了。」

Harry從他原本坐在窗台上眺望大地中的狀態，轉過身來。他非常高興能夠回到霍格華茲，在他愚蠢的夢境裡，他以為這很容易，Tom拿到了黑魔法防禦術教授的職位，Harry跟在身後悄悄回來，宏偉的圖書館裡藏有解決他們靈魂糾纏問題的答案，然後他們——

他們怎樣？愉快地騎著馬在落日餘暉下遠去？從此過著幸福快樂的日子？Harry想笑，他到底有多天真啊？

在外頭，他們找到需要的訊息的機會更高，卻要冒著被Voldemort和他的食死徒們追擊的風險——至少在這裡他們是相對安全的。

「瓢蟲？」他笨拙地問，看向那個女孩，她戴著Harry見過最醜的一副眼鏡，它是由粉色、紫色及漩渦組成的模糊花樣。從那副眼鏡看出去的世界肯定是扭曲變色的，他懷疑它對她有什麼幫助。當他凝視時，她將眼鏡拿下，露出一雙藍色眼睛及長長的金色頭髮。

「噢！是的，絕對是一種蟲患。」她說道，手接著在他的頭附近做了個奇怪的動作。Harry退開來，盯著那個繼續在空中揮著手指的女孩。

「呃⋯⋯謝了。」他說，仍不知道女孩剛在做什麼。

「不客氣，Harry Potter。」她放下雙手說。她纖細的手腕上帶著幾個手鐲，而她的項鍊是用奶油啤酒的軟木塞做成的，他只是有點全盤接受了她的古怪。「你一定非常孤獨。」她道。

她的觀察在準確性與直白度兩方面都令人吃驚。「有一點。」他承認。「我很抱歉，請問你是——？」

「噢！我很抱歉，我不習慣向人自我介紹，大家都叫我Loony，所以我猜他們已經知道我的名字了。我是Luna Lovegood。」

「酷。」Harry說：「那個，很高興認識妳，Luna。我大概得走了——」

「噢不！」她退後，眼睛睜得老大。「我打擾你了，我該離開的，我很抱歉——」

Harry瞬間感到很糟糕。「沒關係的。」他說：「妳是對的。我是很寂寞。妳、妳怎麼知道的呢？」

「這麼長時間沒有和人類接觸，我也會很寂寞的。」

「我有跟人接觸，」他反駁道。「我有Tom。」

但Luna的目光奇異地穿透了他。

*

Ron坐著俯身看雙胞胎給他的地圖，上頭「Harry Potter」的名字與「Tom Riddle」重疊，他們在Riddle的辦公室裡交談走動，直到坐在彼此身邊。「我搞不懂。」他說，不是因為痛苦，只是感到困惑和無助。「Harry被謀殺了Ginny的人綁架了，而他們現在是——什麼？朋友？」

Hermione認為現在可能是時候向Ron解釋什麼是斯德哥爾摩症候群了。Harry病入膏肓，而她的朋友足夠自我意識到這點，知道自己對Riddle教授的奇怪依賴是不對的。他一直在努力，和Ron與Hermione一起玩，和Neville及其他同級生交談，Katie Bell甚至哄他回到了她擔任隊長的魁地奇球隊，他獲得能與Hermione相媲美的OWL成績，也跟上了他的學習進度，甚至在一些奇怪的小地方上超越他們。他 _很好_ 。

她知道「很好」在描述心理健康時，實際上是沒有任何意義的，但「很好」確實看起來能用於描述Harry，他還活著，儘管有各種意圖與目的——

Riddle教授看起來不像是一個綁架犯，更像是一個學長將學弟拉進他的保護傘下，這個學長是殘忍刻薄的，但Harry可以站穩雙腳抬頭挺胸對抗他。她曾瞥見他們走在走廊上，在所有可能的話題中，卻在爭辯著 _哥布林的政治自由_ ，而她知道Riddle教授很危險，儘管他並沒有向她展現那一面。

如果他很危險的話，Dumbledore不會讓他在這教書的，她安慰自己，然後繼續觀察他們。

Ron一邊大步走著，一邊聽著她的解釋。如果Harry凝視Ron時，有注意到他奇怪的冷漠憐憫，Harry卻什麼也沒說。今天Harry又一次蜷伏在他們防禦術教室的前排，讀著一些頁面老舊得快裂開的大部頭的書，那些書也是關於黑魔法的，Hermione可以在上面看到有關殘割與拷打的詳細照片，幸好Harry並沒有做任何筆記，只是迅速地翻閱過去，如今，他的很多動作裡都伴隨著絕望。

她在Ron應該無聲地對她施咒，而她應該無聲地以破解咒應對之處，感到心煩意亂。Riddle教授比他們以前的所有老師都還要好，但他是無情的。高效而無情，很多學生都落後了。他在一天內涵蓋了數個月的教材，以彌補過去的老師們的不良影響。他開始加入一些在六年級教學大綱裡的東西，給那些前段班的人，讓他們在等其他人趕上時有事情做。

當班上在愚蠢地互相丟出毒咒時，他看起來很灰心。「這有什麼意義？」Malfoy冷笑道，大概仍對Harry不用參與班級，以及自己在一個像是麻瓜種的教授手中丟臉感到不爽。「我們已經知道了這個咒語，為什麼我們必須無聲地施咒？」他的鄙視可能來自於他依舊無法使出無聲咒的事實，而Riddle教授扣了他十分，因為試圖使用消聲咒掩蓋他低聲念咒的聲音。

「夠了。」Riddle甚至沒有大吼，他的聲音只是如冰冷酷，整個班級停下手上動作，看向他。「也許一個示範能向你展示無聲咒與眾多咒語的提供的優勢？Harry？」

Harry猛地抬起頭來，眼鏡從他的鼻尖滑落，他眨了眨眼。「Tom？」他問，然後明顯地意識到教室裡還在上課。「Riddle _教授_ 。」他取而代之說，但他的話音裡有著隱晦的譏笑。

「我們要向你的同學示範一場決鬥。」Riddle教授的笑容看起來並不友善，而Harry的反應——

Harry的反應是馬上抓起他的魔杖，把他那疊書和筆記丟到一旁，趕緊將自己扔到Riddle的桌子後面。幾個人開始偷偷地暗笑，但當Riddle朝向桌子快速連續地丟出了大概五個魔咒後，笑聲停止了。他們被護盾反彈了，還有幾個被甩了回來。學生們趕緊撤到教室的兩旁，這樣很好，因為桌子要燒起來了，然後它被丟向Riddle。

那兩個人太快了，Hermione甚至開始不能追蹤他們施展的咒語，大多數是落空的——只是一道彩色光束——她只能通過他們對周遭環境的影響才能辨識出一些。一個 _glaceo_ 將地板變成了冰。一個她知道可以影響重力的咒語，送三個椅子飛上了天花板。那兩人的保護動作不知怎麼完美地，將一個咒語和揮舞魔杖的動作無縫地變成了另一個。有人開口但不是咒語，只是Harry避到一旁——

「下次再多給點警告好嗎。」他聽起來很火大。

「嗯——不，我想你的護盾可以再更快點。」Riddle教授哼了一聲。「你沒有打偏前幾個詛咒。」

「我沒有試圖打偏他們。」Harry聳聳肩，一個網型咒語在他面前閃閃發光，Hermione有時間看見Riddle驚訝地睜大了眼睛，然後那網子將它蒐集到的咒語反射回Riddle身上。

他閃躲了，但它非常接近，他無法避免繳械咒將他的魔杖從他手中甩開。

教室裡瀰漫著緩慢的沈默，沒人知道他們是否該鼓掌，Riddle看著Harry，而他的嘴唇微微一笑：「所以現在是——19比8？」

「17比8。你把我推下懸崖的那次不⋯⋯不算，還有你讓我矇眼戰鬥的那次也不算。」

Riddle只是彈舌。「這是下一堂的好主意。」他思索道。

「當然，你為什麼不也讓他們用非慣用手戰鬥，我敢賭那一定會很 _壯觀_ 的。」Harry在把Riddle的魔杖甩回去時，看起來有點殺氣。

「我可以讓你留校察看，Harry。」Riddle警告。

Hermione看著他的朋友，她試圖回憶起她上次看到他的樣子——多麽瘦小，大大的綠眼以及善良的心——她已不能想像他，現在，她面前只能看見一個帶著扭曲的忠誠的年輕男人，仍被追捕著，仍被困擾著，但也仍然堅強。

Harry只是笑，走回他的書和筆記堆：「你不會想處理那些文書工作的。」

是的，Hermione想，Harry過得很好。

*

在Ron意識到之前，已經十一月了。Tom Riddle仍在教書，而Harry表現得像是他從未離開過似的。

除了他確實離開過。他離開過，而Tom Riddle仍在教書，Ron不知道該如何是好。他看見Harry和Riddle交談，兩顆黑色的腦袋在走廊上靠近；他看見Dumbledore以一種深思熟慮的、無法解讀的藍色目光，注視著他的防禦術老師。Hermione帶著紅暈談論Riddle就彷彿他是 _神_ 一樣，好像Lockhart那年又重新上演。

Ron _恨_ 他，他恨Riddle那自鳴得意的臉，但最重要的是，他恨那個混蛋逃脫了他的所作所為——殺了Ginny並完美地逍遙法外。

他以為至少Harry會站在他這邊，但他的最好的朋友回到他身邊後卻分心了，他的眼睛下面有深深的黑眼圈，不停地抽搐，他花時間和Ron與Hermione一起讀教科書，而那些他不跟他們在一起的時間——咳，Ron不想思考他在哪裡。Riddle殺了Harry的父母——但他對那個青少年如同老友。

「Hermione告訴我關於斯德哥爾摩症候群的事。」在Hermione不在時，Ron提起了這樁事。寢室裡很安靜，Harry因這話僵了一下，然後環顧四周彷彿在找一個分心的事物，但Neville在溫室裡，而Dean和Seamus在交誼廳玩爆炸牌。「我知道你花所有時間跟他在一起——你做你必須做的——我只是想說：我仍然是你的朋友，我永遠都會是。但是，Harry⋯⋯他殺了Ginny，他很邪惡，而我不可能原諒他殺了我的妹妹。」

現在他說出口了，事實就攤在陽光之下，他想看Harry會怎麼反應。

「我沒有要求你原諒他。」Harry聳肩，眼睛閉上，聲音古怪地僵硬如死。「但邪惡，Ron？是，Tom是個反社會人格者，他的道德標準並不總是那麼正常，但邪惡？邪惡不是一件事，它是個人類的概念，不同的人認為的善跟惡也會有所不同，作為一個反社會人格者並不會讓Tom邪惡，這只代表他在做了某些事之後，不會對此感到內疚。」

Ron幾乎差點要揍他。「他是個 _殺人兇手_ ，Harry。他已經殺過一個人了，他會再做一次的，他不能被相信。」

「我知道。」Harry說，看起來詭異地木然與順從，「我知道他僅僅為了達到他現在的處境做了什麼，但他才十六歲。好吧——十七歲，他開始老化了，當——」他停下來，給了Ron一個奇怪的眼神，像是他在顧及他的朋友一樣。「Voldemort手上沾滿了比Tom多更多的血。」

「而你呢？」Ron必須問。「你的手上也沾了血嗎？」

他的朋友不回應。

「Harry——你曾——」

Harry無助地搖搖頭，但Ron不能分辨這是否是否認的意思。

「我的父親去年死了。」他突然說，只為了換個話題。「他在魔法部為Dumbledore做事，然後被一條超級巨大的蛇攻擊了。」

Harry猛地一顫：「我很抱歉——我不知道——」

「不，這不是你的錯，但我要說的是：有時候人們會死，有時候你可以阻止它發生。」

Harry現在看起來更加防備了：「所以呢？Tom Riddle就應該去死嗎？」

Ron不需要回答，Harry就知道他的答案了。

他坐在他的床上，無助地看著Ron，他的唇擰在一起，幾乎形成一個微笑，但並不是。沒有微笑能看起來那麼無望或鄙夷。「我應該去死嗎？」他問，Ron傻了，因為他不懂這之間的關聯。Harry嘆了口氣。「Tom知道我告訴你的話，我就有大麻煩了。」他說。「但我不能、我必須告訴某個人。因為如果你想要Tom死的話，那在所有人之中，你和你的家人是最應見得他死的。我知道你的感受，我仍想要Voldemort為我父母的死償命，而我甚至不認識他們。Ginny是你的妹妹，我懂，但——如果Tom死了，我也會死。」

「不。」Ron否認。「一定有辦法的，你們的性命被綁在一起這種事，實在太可笑了。」

「我想有吧。」Harry說。「但我們——Tom在我把他推出窗外後，試了一些方法——」當Ron歡呼時，他的笑容變得更加真誠。「你知道我和Voldemort有連結，對吧？嗯，Tom也是。他是一片困在日記裡的記憶——呃，他以前是。他出來後，用我的血和一些——厄——和Voldemort有連結的物品，幫助將他綁在現實，但這將我們和他綁在一起。Voldemort死了，我們也會死；我們死了，Voldemort就可以被殺死。我死了，Tom會死；Tom死了，我也會死。」

Ron從未聽過Harry如此傷心寂寞，他甩了甩頭。「那就斷開連結啊。」他說，像是件再明顯不過的事。不可能這麼簡單，他知道，如果真的這麼明顯，那Harry早就會做些什麼了。

「問題是那份連結有靈魂那麼深。」Harry說，像在宣判死刑，在某種程度上來說，它就是死刑。Ron知道靈魂魔法——那一點點他可以知道的部分，它是一個非常違法且高度黑暗的魔法，沒有人會去探索它，因為失敗就等同失去自己，這就是攝魂怪之吻為何比死亡更糟糕。

Ron感到噁心，Harry的靈魂和Tom Riddle與Voldemort綁在一起，有兩個怪物，兩種不同版本的Dark Lord，而他在鳳凰會的會議中聽到Lord Voldemort現在的長相：佈滿鱗片、白皮膚、紅眼睛。

「所以呢？」他推斷著，因為如果他被迫要在一個十七歲相對理智及合理的Tom Riddle，和另一個七十歲半瘋狂且嗜殺成性的Voldemort之中挑選——

啊，他想他也會挑年輕的那個。

「所以你和Tom Riddle合作，破除你們的連結，」他說：「然後你們去殺了Voldemort？」

Harry點點頭。

「那Dumbledore呢？」Ron問：「你跟他說了嗎？這就是你為什麼在霍格華茲，對嗎？尋求幫助？」他想他懂了，除了Harry看起來不太老實。

「我們是來尋找解決辦法的，沒錯，而且Voldemort想要我們死。」Harry不願看他的眼睛。「但如果Dumbledore知道我們是靈魂相連的，而且我們是Voldemort的魂器的話，他會殺了我們的，除了他的手法會更 _好心_ 的：他會拍拍我們的後背，給我們一個微笑，讓我們像獻祭的羔羊般死去，然後將我們稱為英雄，這全都是為了 _更偉大的利益_ 。」有一剎那，Harry的冷笑令Ron想起Riddle。

Harry嚇壞了，他想， _梅林啊_ ，Harry嚇呆了。Harry有個死刑就懸在他頭上，他當然害怕了，而且這甚至不是來自那個花了過去三年相處的邪惡少年，而是Dumbledore與他被誤導的善意。

他最好的朋友的人生爛透了，他想。和討厭魔法的麻瓜長大，在霍格華茲的短短兩年，每個人反覆交替著恨他與崇拜他，還有人試圖殺死他，最後被一個十幾歲的Dark Lord綁架，彷彿這一切還不夠似的，現在他已命中注定要在這場戰爭中死去，他甚至都未選擇成為其中的一部份。

「我知道這是一個高尚，或 _勇敢_ 及 _葛萊分多_ 的行為，為了理想犧牲自己。但Ron——我才十六歲，我累了，我已經待過太多牢籠，只想拋棄我的生命。犧牲只有為了正當的理想才有意義，而除了你、Hermione、Neville和你的家人——我所擁有的只有Tom。」

「這真是一團亂。」他說，因為沒有別的方法能形容它了，他恨它，真的恨。Riddle殺了Ginny，但現在：「我不會告訴Dumbledore。」他說。「假如不是他、他讓Ginny死了。霍格華茲本來該是安全的，而他該 _離開_ 。」

「謝謝你。」Harry明顯地鬆了口氣，他看起來是如此年輕。Ron想。他的朋友看起來總是骨瘦如柴，雖然現在他貌似不那麼營養不良了（Riddle顯然對某些事有好處），他仍像隻邋遢的半野生的狼。

「如果我能幫得上忙的話，」他說，因為他想Harry可以接受所有任何他現在能提供的幫助。「我就在這。你是我的朋友。Riddle可以燃燒殆盡，但你不行，好嗎？」

這不是個承諾，但很接近了，因為Ron甚至能從Harry的表情裡，判斷出情勢的絕望，但那雙綠色眼睛中仍有繼續戰鬥的固執決心，只要那道光在那，那麼，Ron就站在他這邊。

「事實上，有件事你可以幫忙。」Harry小心翼翼地說。「我需要分散Dumbledore注意力一段時間，好讓我們從他的辦公室取得幾本需要的書。」

「我想我能幫忙解決這個問題。」

*

這實在沒有任何阻礙，Dumbledore真的該選一個較難預測的密碼，Harry想，因為在猜了大約十種糖果名稱後，「酸味爆爆糖」讓他們通過了。

「傻子。」Tom咕噥道。

「為什麼我們還得猜？」Harry厲聲說。「你是個教授，你應該知道密碼！」

「而你是那個進去過他辦公室的人。」Tom回。

「McGonagall帶我去的——我沒有聽到密碼。他沒有邀請你回到這裡，是嗎？」

Tom在生氣，但他藏得很好。「他一直在走廊上埋伏我，我無法詛咒他。」他一邊承認，他們一邊推開辦公室的門。Fawkes棲在牠的站桿上。看到那隻為他們的魔杖提供羽毛的鳳凰，Tom和Harry都愣住了。牠的一隻黑眼睛看著他們，然後眨了眨眼，微微低吟。

那叫聲很有音樂感，美麗而完美——

Tom退卻了，Harry只感到難以忍受的難過，但無法理解為什麼。

那聲音被Tom勝利的嘶聲打斷了，他認出了書架。「是的，」他嘶聲道。「我看到那些書了，必須用變形術做個替代品。」

「他終究會發現的。」Harry說。

「那最好施一個很棒的變形術。」

Fawkes不再發出聲音，Dumbledore也沒有出現，他們將書夾在腋下走出來，當那個石像鬼重新回到原位，Harry轉過身來，幾乎要撞上Luna Lovegood。

「哈囉，Harry。你也在找灰色的Wombles嗎？」

「我很抱歉？」他說，明顯是他應對Luna的預設回覆。

「噢！」Luna低下頭說。「我猜不是。」她看見Tom手裡的書籍，揚起一道金色的眉毛。「Dumbledore知道你們未經同意借了他的書嗎？」

「Luna，你不能告訴任何人我們在這。」他嘶聲說。Tom咆哮著靠近，而Harry走到兩人之間：「我會處理她——」

「我們應該直接一忘皆空她——」

「我不會說半個字的。」Luna說，然後在那奇怪又精明直白的觀察中，Harry十分驚慌地忍受著她的視線，直到她的頭向他們傾斜，然後宣佈：「你們只是想變得完整，對嗎？」

Tom僵住了：「她怎麼——」

「我的母親過去喜歡做魔法實驗。」女孩繼續說，對他們拿的書點點頭。「我記得那些標題，實驗出錯時我在現場。當她死時，我不希望同樣的事情再發生一遍。」

Tom盯著他，像是在決定要使用詛咒或是記憶魔咒。Harry只是輕輕地握住Luna的手：「Luna，你的母親是在做什麼的？」

Luna沒和他對視，反而看著那些書，然後似乎決定了什麼，伸出手，用手指描繪著Harry的傷疤。Harry緊繃了起來，耳邊聽見Tom的嘶聲，他拉開了Harry。「我會找到她的筆記。」Luna突然承諾道。「如果它能幫到你，Harry，我會把那些筆記給你。他們可能會有用，可能沒有。」

「我們要那些筆記。」Tom說。「Lovegood，對嗎？」

「我會讓爹地用貓頭鷹寄給你。」她說。

「Luna，謝謝你。」Harry鄭重地說。

「沒問題。」她說。「這就是朋友該做的，對嗎？」她的頭又再次偏向一偏，耳環搖晃著，讓她看起來像隻奇異的鳥。「有時候，我也會感到孤獨。」

*

Tom思索著自己現在幾歲了，他製作日記本的時候已經十六歲了，一個不老的Lord Voldemort靈魂碎片。

他十六歲時拖走Harry，從尖叫著踢腳到為他流血。Harry那時是十三歲，腦中一直有個促使他犯下逃跑罪行的低語，但Tom和Harry是那麼地遠離社會，住在Tom以他們的魔法與血液偽造成的安全屋，在夜行巷的陰影裡翻找乞食，他的逃跑計劃不會找到任何人。對世界而言，Harry已經死了；對他的靈魂而言，Tom已經死了。

他的魂器。他的手指把玩著Harry永遠凌亂的頭髮。Harry正在Tom的辦公室裡打瞌睡，半夢半醒，他為Tom寫下的筆記和理論形成某種意義。他在Harry之中感到自己的靈魂，他的靈魂。嗯，技術上來說是Voldemort的靈魂，但Tom過去是個白癡，當Harry已經持有了他的靈魂，還使用男孩的血，於是他將自己綁在了Harry身上。

不可逆轉地，但不知何故，他並不介意和男孩綁在一起。起初，這帶來了不變，當然，但現在——

他需要Harry來度過這個難關，而Harry也同樣需要他。Tom不會承認這點，他不會向任何人承認他需要這個男孩以及他的愚蠢、魯莽但同時也聰明、獨創的計畫與想法。畢竟，Harry是唯一一個阻止他走入Lord Voldemort跌進的陷阱和錯誤的東西。

他想嘲笑這諷刺。

Harry Potter讓他成為人類。

他讓他成為 _Tom_ 。

儘管他有多討厭這個普通的麻瓜名字，但遠遠比玷污破壞的Lord Voldemort還好。

也許Tom十七歲了，這個夏天他吸收了戒指上的魂器，這足以讓他再度開始老化，因為他突然發現自己需要刮鬍子了。掛墜盒仍無跡可尋，RAB仍是一個未知因素。

為了他們的計劃，他需要所有的魂器。他需要吸收另一個魂器，這點很容易，Harry已經像某種魂器感應器，追蹤到冠冕的位置——Harry因為血液連結複雜化了綁住他們的魔法，所以本身不受限制。這樣一來，就剩下小金杯、丟失的掛墜盒和那條蛇。

當然，還有Voldemort本身。

Harry蜷縮地坐在他身旁，男孩轉過身來，在睡夢中發出微小的聲音。Tom想要伸手去撫摸他，但他停下他的手。他太過依戀了，他消沈地想，他們被血液、靈魂和魔法包裹得太緊密了，簡直是一團亂。有時候他會想，如果他將男孩留在密室裡死亡，這一切會更容易。

但那麽Tom又會在何方？被困在日記裡，而Lord Voldemort的統治不受威脅。

不，他需要Harry。

而他們需要一個解決方案。他們也許會找到它，他想，翻閱著小Lovegood給他們的東西。一個奇怪的女孩，眼裡看見太多東西，但可能為他們提供了解決辦法。

Tom拿出Harry的幾頁筆記，與Pandora Lovegood生前涉足的靈魂魔法並陳在一起。

他的臉上露出一絲笑容，滿足在他的體內沸騰。是的，這行得通。

這能解決所有問題。

*

_這是Voldemort重新崛起的四個月後。已經四個月了，而Harry正在瀕死邊緣，他快淹死了，一部份的他想要放鬆，因為這終究會來的，沒錯。他驚恐地想。_

_水很冷，Harry的嘴巴張開，喉嚨緊閉，以阻止自己窒息。一雙手殘酷地掐著他的喉嚨。他激烈地拍打著水：一個類似扭動、戰鬥之類的東西。他永遠都會戰鬥的——Tom現在應該知道這點。_

_他的恐慌讓魔法凝聚在他的指尖，另一次絕望的撲騰讓Tom磕磕絆絆地後退了。Harry從水裡出來，大口地吸著空氣，Tom蹣跚地走向他，棕色的眼神如冰。「為什麼戰鬥？」Tom吼道。「你想要這個。你沒有別的選擇，小魂器。預言早已寫好了。」_

_當Harry衝向Tom時，水在他們的周圍攪動成漩渦，他的體重將年長的男孩壓入水裡。_

_水很冷，Harry能嚐到鹹味。_

_他的指甲抓住了對方，而較年長強壯的男孩成功地擊倒了他。岩石在他腳底下滑動。_

_這裡沒有掛墜盒，只有Tom和Harry在洞穴旁打架，洞穴裡面充滿了散發黑魔法惡臭的行屍以及一個不是 **Tom將他的部份靈魂放入** 的掛墜盒。_

_Harry想吐，他意識到他和Tom之間的咯咯作響的連結，同樣也牽繫著他與Voldemort。Voldemort向世界宣佈了Harry的死亡，除了Albus Dumbledore，和一個困在日記本的殘存靈魂。_

_已經不是困在日記本裡了，Tom在他腳下的石頭移動時滑倒了。_

_他們像對方一樣瘋狂，一股恐懼流過他們的靜脈，這讓Harry想要摳下自己的皮膚。他是個怪物，Tom是個怪物，他們必須死，他想著，但 **他不想死** 。_

_「他會殺了我們的。」Harry告訴他，冰冷浸透骨頭，使他顫抖，瘋狂在他們之間流動，被他們靈魂的迴響不斷放大。「Tom，我們跟死人沒兩樣了，但也許Dumbledore——」_

_Tom的笑聲如岩石上的玻璃屑，如拍打上岸的碎波浪——一種扭曲而破碎的東西。「Dumbledore會殺了我的。他會用蛇怪的毒牙捅入我跳動的心臟，而你呢？為什麼，Harry，為什麼你還不懂呢？你是他的黃金男孩、他選中的男孩，你不是他的獅子，你是他的羔羊。」_

_「獻祭的羔羊。」Harry呢喃著，恐懼蔓延在他心中，死亡充斥了他的靈魂。他是為了死而誕生的，他想，有個他不知道的預言，他的靈魂和一個他永遠不能逃離的人交纏著，即使是在這寒冷的北英格蘭海岸逃離不了。「不。」他搖搖頭。「不——」_

_「不？」Tom嘲笑道。「我以為葛萊分多的英雄會第一個獻出他的生命拯救世界。」_

_這次換成Harry發笑了，因為他們沒有出路，從來都沒有，而他只是在自欺欺人，無論他喜不喜歡，現在他都深陷其中，至死方休。「我寧願死亡不是一個選項。」他說，因為死亡代表他輸了，代表他的生命從沒有任何意義，代表他只是Dumbledore和Voldemort之間這場巨大戰爭之中的一顆小棋子罷了。「肯定有別的方法。」他堅持說。「一定有。死亡不能是我倆任何一人的答案。」_

_Tom的眼睛裡閃著微光。當他們站在那裡時，他看起來像半溺水似的，海水拍打著他們，瘋狂寄宿在他們的心中，原罪刻鏤著他們的靈魂。「我們比那有價值多了。」Tom同意道。「我們可以做出驚人的事情，你和我， **偉大** 的事。我們會顛倒他們的世界，然後逼他們愛上它。」他承諾道。「我們會將它全部瓦解，再重新建立。」_

_Tom瘋了。Harry想，但當有個東西在他的胸腔裡不斷撲通，水洗刷過他的身體時，這個十五歲的男孩想：他沒有任何資格去評斷對方。他的俘虜者走向前，伸出手，他冰涼濕潤的手指捧著Harry的下顎，拇指掃過Harry的眼睫毛。_

_「Voldemort會死。」他說。「即使我們是他的一部份，我們沒有他也可以活下來。我不會被判處以關在日記本中的永恆，而我不會讓你被判處成Dumbledore一顆棋子。你是我的，我的魂器，以血液與我相連，我唯一需要的東西。」_

_「我們會活下來。」Harry宣誓著，夕陽西下，站在及膝深的海水裡，從Tom頭部傾斜的方式來看，在那刻，他也感受到了那股綑綁著他們的魔法的洗禮。_

 


	4. The Snake 蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry長得就像James一樣，但這從根本上就是個謊言，因為James從未用過如此厭倦與警惕的眼神看向應是朋友的人。

Harry長得就像James一樣。

這是Sirius對他的教子說的第一句話，而他徹底後悔說出這句話，因為這根本是句謊言。

Harry就如同James一般，有著一頭凌亂的黑發和乾癟瘦弱的身形，但他們的相似之處就到此為止了。James從未像一隻下一秒會就躲回洞裡的怯懦兔子，James從未用一雙不信任的綠眼盯著四周，好像有人會在他轉過身時詛咒他，James從未對他人的行為有這麼 _該死的厭倦_ 的看法。

Harry像一頭野狼。沒錯，牠看起來足夠帥氣，但在厚厚的毛皮之下，襤褸地露出肋骨，齜牙低吼的嘴裡滿是獠牙，只要踏錯一步，牠會立馬轉身咬人，無論你是朋友還是敵人。

「你長得就像James一樣。」Sirius說著謊，Harry看來不為所動，對他打從心底後悔說出的話感到心煩，即使它的核心並不是個謊言。

在Dumbledore讓這件事發生的那一刻，Sirius從未如此憎恨著他，他讓Harry從他們的指縫間溜走，這永遠都不該發生的，Sirius應該待在他身邊，應該照顧他——

一連串神秘的石化事件，一個以血寫成的訊息，一個無法發揮智慧的男人，一場落石，一個男孩抱著妹妹的屍體慟哭，一隻被瓦礫壓碎的死亡蛇怪，一個敞開卻空曠的密室，一位不可能繼續他的征程的繼承人。

Dumbledore告訴他們他知道的零散資訊，它們非常、非常地少。Pettigrew溜出了Sirius掌心，Sirius溜出了攝魂怪的掌握，兩人跑啊跑啊跑啊跑——

格里莫廣場是一個寒冷又不吸引人的地方，但至少他這樣是在幫助鳳凰會，盡一個逃犯所能地。

在阿茲卡班關了十二年後，他逃獄了，然後發現他的教子失蹤，被推定為死亡，而霍格華茲正在接受調查，甚至有可能會關閉，這讓狩獵老鼠變得有意思了。

而他的教子已經 _死了_ 。

Harry，可愛的小寶寶Harry，Lily和James的兒子，Harry死了。死了死了死了 _死了_ 。

Pettigrew在逃跑，Sirius在逃跑，而Voldemort崛起了，Diggory的屍體在三週後被發現倒在一塊墓碑上。在魔法部的某處，有一個預言還未被聽見就被砸碎了（沒有人確定是誰試圖闖入，只有神秘事務司被摧毀了，而Voldemort和Dumbledore在眾人面前決鬥）。

Sirius覺得他在某個地方錯過了他的線索，但他仍繼續前進，因為Harry死了，而他繼續前進——

「Harry還活著。」Dumbledore告訴鳳凰會，臉色蒼白，雙手顫抖，一隻手上纏有厚厚的繃帶。「他在過去的三年裡，一直與少年版的Dark Lord一起度過。」

「 _那個_ Dark Lord？」Moody瞇起眼，但這很難確定，因為他的臉和眼睛的表情已經如此扭曲。

Dumbledore的表情只是搖擺不定。「我相信，」他說，他腦中的理論Sirius只有做夢才會夢到。「存在著一個⋯⋯影像⋯⋯一個算得上少年時期的Dark Lord的複製品，他是Ginny Weasley之死與石化的罪魁禍首，他還綁架了Harry Potter。」

「 _他還活著？_ 」Molly Weasley緊緊地抓住自己的胸口，看著Sirius如何反應，他像是被揍了一拳一樣。Harry還活著。Harry還活著，而Sirius甚至沒去找——

「他在霍格華茲。」Albus說。「和Tom Riddle在一起。Tom在教書。我——」他停頓了一下，主要為了讓四起的喊叫停下。「我，」他再次開口，「我決定讓他教書的，我不相信他是站在Voldemort那邊的。」

「狗屁。」Moody罵道。「你剛才說他 _是_ Dark Lord。」

「有五十年的差距。」Vance指出。

「Riddle十五歲時就能夠殺人了。」McGonagall說。「他的雙手已經沾了鮮血，梅林啊！Albus，為什麼你會認為這是個好主意呢？」

Albus捋捋鬍子，「我欠他一個命債。」他承認道，為了讓各種震驚聲消散而不得不再次停頓。「還有，他也給我們帶來了Harry Potter，活著而且⋯⋯」他停下，將剩餘的話音吞入口中。

很好？Sirius想問，他好嗎？

「我想他可以留下來過耶誕節。」Albus緩緩地說。「如果我們可以把他從Tom的掌控下弄走——」

「我——」Sirius的聲音比他想要的更虛弱安靜。「我想見他。」他說。Snape冷笑，而Molly看起來有點不滿，他無視了他們。「他是我的教子。」他說。「我——他可以留在這裡。我、我想要這樣。」

Albus微笑，眼神閃爍像是在說：這就是他一開始的計畫。「好。」他拍手。「那就這樣定下來了。」

*

「你長得就像James一樣。」是Sirius Black對他說的第一句話。

「我以為你想殺了我。」Harry說，從來沒人向他詳細解釋過他父母的死，除了他們被一個黑巫師謀殺了以外。Tom只能告訴他1943以前發生的事，而Harry只能告訴對方他所知的少得可憐的知識碎屑。

他感到憤怒，他應該知道這點，他應該被告知這個人是他的教父，應該有人告知他關於Remus Lupin、Peter Pettigrew、Sirius Black和James Potter的事。

即使是現在，回到學校三個月了，Dumbledore仍只在需要時才向他提供訊息。這沒關係，Harry本來就預期會這樣。在被Hermione困在角落，Dumbledore帶著一貫的開朗出現後，Harry幾乎要被逗笑了。

「我有個想法。」他以一個祖父的口吻說。「你可能會想和你的教父一起度過耶誕假期。」

「我的教父是個通緝犯。」Harry想確定他們在談的是同一位教父。

結果他們真的是在談同一位教父。

因為Hermione拖著他上了特快車，所以他沒辦法告訴Tom他去哪了。這沒關係，Harry本來就預期會這樣，他已預先警告過有著自己的耶誕計畫的Tom。Harry感覺有點不安——他已經習慣Tom在附近，照應著他——但他會過得很好的。鳳凰會像膠水般緊緊巴著他，Ron出現了，挖苦地看著有著亮粉色頭髮的假七年級赫夫帕夫。「嗨，Tonks。」

「嗨呀！」偽裝中的鳳凰會成員說。

Sirius——

很好。

Sirius棒透了，他是Harry小時候希望發生在他身上的一切：一個照顧他的人，一個認識他家人的人，一個把他從這一切中帶走的人，一個 _愛_ 他的人——

而Sirius愛他。Harry可以在男人看著他的時候看到這點。Sirius在乎他，即使是Remus，一個難以捉摸的白髮狼人，走路時像是腳底踩的是玻璃似的，都以真誠的關心看著他。這是一個全新的感受——Harry已經習慣Tom佔有慾的天性，無私的關懷和同情令他困惑，他提心吊膽地等待不可避免的結局，等著他們提出各種條款和條件。

他們沒有。

這是一股清新的空氣，酸毒的空氣中所有的未說的秘密與惡意，都被微笑與笑聲掩蓋了。

他不被允許參加鳳凰會的會議，他像不在場似地偷偷摸摸地走動。Dumbledore試圖跟他講笑話或是隨意的新奇資訊，但Harry不是已經知道了，就是不感興趣，老人甚至將他介紹給一名叫Horace Slughorn的肥胖、禿頂的男人。當Dumbledore離去，只留下他們兩人時，某部分的Harry感到放鬆下來。

Slughorn將Harry視作珍寶，但不是有用且有價值的東西，像一個他想放在架子上的小飾品，偶爾賞玩一下。Harry玩著他的文字遊戲，而Harry面具底下的某個東西肯定嚇到男人了，因為Dumbledore重新出現時，他看起來有點恐懼。

「我不能。」Slughorn對著Dumbledore厲聲說。「他是——」他的手揮向Harry，甚至不知道該用什麼字眼。「我聽說你讓誰在霍格華茲教書了，你肯定懂得夠多了，我不能、我不會。我給你要的東西了——」

「Horace——」

「魂器們，Dumbledore，複數——我不能——」

Harry沒有畏縮，但也很接近了。他的下顎咬緊，而且他肯定動得太猛烈了，或是他放下玻璃杯時太用力了，因為Dumbledore和Slughorn同時轉過頭來看他，而Slughorn轉而盯著門閂來分散注意力。

懦夫，Harry想，但明智。他應該警告Tom，不是他需要這麼做，Slughorn現在遠遠低於他們。

「Harry，」Dumbledore凝視著他。「你知道——」

「什麼是魂器？」他問，眼睛大睜而無辜，Dumbledore顫抖著失去了他的勇氣。那他知道了，Harry想，他知道了，他只是不知道有幾個——

然後他離開了房間，一步跨了兩個階梯，直到上到三樓，他停下來聽著會議裡鳳凰會出席成員的聲音，還有Sirius在一間閣樓房間裡，對著他的寵物唱著關於鷹馬的歡樂歌曲。Harry的手指描繪著門上的牌匾，他往樓下瞥了一眼，想知道鳳凰會怎能該死的錯過這個——

_Regulus Arcturus Black。_

完美，他想，推開了門。

*

_「為什麼你不直接殺了我？」Harry顫抖著，冷汗附在他的前額，一種空洞的荒涼降臨在他與Tom的身上。攝魂怪已經走了，但它的影響仍流連著，冰霜爬上牆壁，他們需要移動，他們不能待在這裡。_

_絕望在Tom心中湧現，他粗暴地將它壓下。他很不舒服，沒辦法產生一個守護神，Harry也許能夠做到，但他從沒被教過。「當它回來時，咒語是 **Expecto Patronum** 。」他指示道。「Expecto Patronum和一段 **美好的回憶** 。」_

_「一段 **美好的回憶** 。」Harry歇斯底里地笑著，而Tom快沒有耐心了。_

_「 **是的** 。」他以爬說嘴嘶聲道，抓住Harry的肩膀。「我不會殺了你，你是 **我的** 。」他惡毒地承諾著，將Harry被汗水浸濕的頭髮往後梳，然後用他的手指殘酷地壓在那裡的閃電疤痕上，Harry痛苦的喘息更像是一種呻吟，他的綠眼閃爍著，手指抓住Tom的長袍，推開他的同時也將他拉得更近。_

_「我不是。」Harry反駁。「我不是一項個人物品。」_

_「但你是。」Tom喘著氣，捕捉著眼前仍在抵抗的男孩的影像。「我們有一道連結，你和我。」_

_「只是因為你用我的血液，得到完全的肉體，」Harry厲聲道。「違反我意願地——」_

_「噢，不，甜心，這個連結不單單只是血液，它深及靈魂。」_

_他看得出來Harry不理解那種影響，他沒有在巫師世界被撫養長大——他不知道靈魂 **有** 多重要。不，Harry像他一樣在污穢的麻瓜之中長大，對他的遺產一無所知。_

_「我會殺了你的。」Harry低聲說。_

_「你不能，」這是事實。「你不會。」這也是事實。_

_男孩的嘆息打顫著，如同一個沈默的協議，Tom拉近他，蒼白的手托著Harry的臉頰，拇指撥動著男孩的睫毛，最後如煤煙覆蓋在他的臉頰上。_

_「我們生來就是為了偉大的事情。」Tom耳語道。「你和我，如此相似，相隔五十年誕生——噢，命運肯定在這出錯了。如此相似——混血、被討厭我們的麻瓜撫養長大，他們害怕我們能做到的事，我們的指尖都帶著如此強大的 **力量** ，你只需要承認它，甜心。」_

_他的內心充滿了寒意，攝魂怪要回來了，他們必須移動。_

_「我一點都不像你。」Harry不為所動地拉開距離。_

_Tom只是簡單地說：「你希望他們死掉，不是嗎？那些養你的麻瓜們、那些敢傷害你的人、那些將你鎖在碗櫃裡的人。你 **夢見** 它，不是嗎？」_

_綠色的眼睛睜大了。「不！」是預期中的否認，但Tom只是等待，男孩會挖掘自己的坑然後跳進去。「不，我是說⋯⋯他們沒有⋯⋯那不是虐待，他們只是不喜歡我。我只是浪費空間，他們養我，讓我活著⋯⋯它不是⋯⋯我沒有⋯⋯我 **不** ——」_

_「沒關係的。」他溫柔且溫和地說。「你不需要為自己辯護，不用對我辯護。」_

_Harry在發抖，很難分辨是因為攝魂怪還是他的話的影響。_

_「沒關係的。」他輕輕哼道。「你很完美，你是 **我的，沒有人會再碰到你** 。」他切換到爬說語，而Harry幾乎無法抗拒它。Tom的鼻子貼著Harry冰冷的脖子，感受著那裡快速跳動的脈搏，然後他突然急劇地拉開，留著Harry搖晃了一下。_

_「攝魂怪要來了。」他說。「我們該走了。」他朝對方伸出他的手，如同遞出一個選擇。_

_Harry猶豫不決著，仍然如此防備，眼神中仍燃燒著怨恨、憤怒與 **善良** ，Tom想，如果他完全弄壞男孩，那就不好玩了。_

_但他仍伸出手握住Tom的，像是他同時是Harry的救贖與詛咒。_

_一起，他們奔跑。_

*

女人爬過密室裡潮濕惡臭的水窪朝他而來，像隻雜種狗似的抓住他的袍腳，Tom將她踢開，不在乎她最後如何攤平四肢倒在塵土中，他的手裡抓著一個金杯。

這女人可能還有用處，他思索著，留下她。她曾經美麗過，但現在衣衫襤褸，皮膚蠟黃�滿是永久的皺紋。她骨瘦如柴，幾乎找不到一丁點剩餘脂肪的痕跡，這點甚至暗示著Tom是怎麼找到她的。她的頭髮黑而雜亂，眼神充滿了瘋狂與被阿茲卡班的點燃的憎恨之火。她用愛慕崇拜的眼光望著他。

她很無趣，Tom很快就喪失興趣了。她的用處，他想，已經沒了。他已經在她身上得到他所需要的，他拿著赫夫帕夫的金杯對向光線。

「我的大人，」她乞求道。「你說－－」

「安靜。」他斥責道。她甚至連聲音都那麼煩人，在所有時間裡，Harry不知怎麼做到在Tom身邊時從未如此煩人。她的牙關用力緊咬，咔噠一聲好像她咬碎了一顆牙齒。

Tom不在乎。

「你聖誕節過得好——那是 _Bellatrix Lestrange_ 嗎？」

當Harry出現在密室的另一頭時，Tom轉過身來，他看向對方的後面，因為這個地方不再是秘密了，但沒有任何人跟著他們，縱使Tom相信Harry已經甩掉任何跟蹤者。

「她是，沒錯。」他說。「她現在連一頭無腦的野獸都不如。」

「她怎麼了？」Harry問，Bellatrix以一種混合著空虛與純粹的渴望的眼神看著Tom。

「愛情魔藥與迷心咒。」Tom輕聲道，Harry看起來在警戒與感興趣中搖擺。「別驚慌。」他說。

「你讓她愛上你？」Harry因噁心而皺起鼻子。

「不如說是癡迷。」Tom糾正道。「怎麼？ _嫉妒_ 了？」

Harry幾乎毫無反應，Tom有些失望，有時候他會忘記他在Harry青春期之前就綁架了他，所以Harry在忘卻某種層面上的社交能力，與詭異地在書籍裡學習到相關知識之中輪流交替。他確信Harry不難理解這件事，但較年輕的男孩只是真的不懂Tom的意思。

「她只是抵達終點的一種手段。」Tom聳聳肩。「她是瘋了，但很強壯， _imperio_ 就是在這裡好用，愛情魔藥讓她沒有理由抵抗它。」他向Harry展示手中的金杯。「除此之外，她已經沒用了。她的確有她的用處，她顯然對Lord Voldemort有不同尋常的——呃——喜愛。」

Harry在他理解到Tom的意思之前神情空白了一陣，接著他的臉因感到噁心而皺成一團。「真污穢。」他說。

「你是在說我。」Tom指責道，隱隱地被逗樂了。

「你會想跟那個怪物做愛嗎？」Harry問，Tom因這個問題而將頭倒向一邊，但再說，他從未聲稱Lestrange是理智的，Harry是對的，她對Lord Voldemort的迷戀徹頭徹尾地令人煩躁，還有她顯然做了個 _有趣的_ 儀式——

「我沒 _那麼_ 自戀。」

「喏。」Harry繼續前進，明顯被Bellatrix嘗試著親吻Tom的鞋子的動作給阻擋了，Tom試圖把她踢開但失敗了，很明顯他用了太多愛情魔藥。Harry偷笑著伸出手，一條鍊子從他的手指間滑過，直到Tom看見他的手裡那個鑲嵌著綠寶石的掛墜盒。它在密室裡閃耀著令人毛骨悚然的綠光，過了這麼多年了，終於回到主人的身邊。「猜猜我在最古老與高貴的Black家裡發現了什麼？」

Tom不需要觸摸它，就知道這是他們遺失的魂器。一陣戰慄溜過他的身軀，他知道Harry也可以聽見它：一個高音的耳鳴，剛好超越人耳的聽力範圍，但是他能在他的骨頭中感受到它。在他袍子裡的金杯發出溫暖的光，Harry的疤痕看似燃燒起來，而Tom能在他的舌根嚐到墨水——

他們四個距離彼此如此的近——

「 _Tom_ 。」他聽見Voldemort的聲音在他腦海中迴響，並猛擊他的精神護盾。這不是個好主意。

Harry在痛苦中蜷縮，走了一兩步離開Tom，然後搖了搖頭。「但，我們有一個問題，」他補充道，Tom想知道還有什麼可以讓他的日子更糟糕，然後Harry說：「Dumbledore知道了。」

「 _Crucio_ 。」

Harry畏縮著，卻是Bellatrix發出尖叫聲，Harry僵硬地凝視著牆上鑿刻的石蛇。Tom通過觀察Bellatrix在地上扭動，直到他解除詛咒的那一刻，又繼續愛慕地看著他的行為之中取悅了自己。多麽變化無常的東西啊，愛，他想，他只要停止給她魔藥，她會馬上回過頭來噴出骯髒的仇恨，向他的血、向他對她的主人的背叛、向——

「知道多少？」Tom問，他的語氣顯然不為所動。Harry不願看向他的目光，不是因為害怕Tom的憤怒可能會落在他的身上，而是對自己的不完全肯定。

「Slughorn拒絕告訴他數量，他跑得該死地快，幾乎差點被一輛車輾過。我問Dumbledore什麼是魂器，他甚至不敢回答我。」

「他很快就會注意到消失的書了。」Tom思索著。「或者不，我很確定他會有其他行動，但我們必須想辦法應付。」

「這麼快？」

「很快。」他的視線落到Lestrange身上。「想了結她嗎？」他問道，再次將她踢開。

「把她送回攝魂怪那就好了。」Harry聽起很反感，Tom嘆了口氣，有些事情甚至他也沒辦法訓練Harry學會。

「她是個殺人兇手。她將你朋友Longbottom的父母折磨到精神失常，她殺人擄掠，而你不折磨回去，甚至不肯給她不應得的仁慈，結束她的生命？你知道那個咒語。」

比起用看的，不如說他感覺到Harry轉身離開了，Tom嘆氣。

「她仍然會死，你知道的。」他毫無用處地補充道，因為Harry有著他不會跨越的底線，但Tom能看到他有了一道破口，那條底線已經被推到了那麼遠，只需要再次用力一推——

「 _Avada Kedavra——_ 」

但不是今天。

*

_「別再看起來這麼低落了。」當Tom走進房間時，他嘲笑道，走路時魔法在他的身邊環繞著。Harry蜷縮在地板上，在酷刑咒的後遺症中略微地搖晃著，但仍努力地讀著Riddle丟給他的教科書。「霍格華茲甚至沒有開門。」_

_「什麼意思？」Harry問，手抽搐著放下羽毛筆，動了動他的手指。「現在是九月，新學年不是已經開始了嗎？」_

_明明應該對他應該是場勝利，但Riddle看起來奇怪的悲傷。「十月了。」他糾正道。「他們關閉霍格華茲，以調查任何其他可能的殺人怪物躲在它的牆內。我也聽說一個瘋子逃出了阿茲卡班，雖然沒有任何根據，但明顯是真的。」在Harry好奇的表情中，他詳細說明著。「他是未來的我的支持者，但他們在他試圖殺了你，或是在尋找他失蹤——假定已死——的主人之間游移不定。」_

_「但每個人都認為我死了。」Harry說，Riddle看著他，像他很笨似的。「無論如何，阿茲卡班是什麼？」他補充問道。_

_「一座監獄。」Riddle聽起來他明顯不想再回答Harry無盡的問題。「他充滿了令所有罪犯發瘋的攝魂怪，Black顯然不明白你已經死了。」然後，在Harry可以問之前，他又說：「攝魂怪是穿著斗篷、吃靈魂的永生生物。」_

_Harry畏縮著，「靈魂？你是說——認真的——真的有 **靈魂** 這東西？」_

_現在，Riddle奇怪地看著他。「有。」他說。「靈魂或精神或心靈，隨你怎麼叫。巫師是由三部分組成的：身體、靈魂與魔法。」_

_這就是你為什麼覺得麻瓜是次等的嗎？Harry想問，因為他們不是由三部分，而是只由兩部分組成，但他不想再進行那種反覆循環的對話。「如果他吃了你的靈魂會怎樣？」他問，鼻子皺了一下。_

_「你是空洞的，」Riddle突然說道，「一具皮囊、一個沒有任何東西寄宿的外殼，沒有人在家。」他的語氣聽起來很嚴肅，哈利認為他聽起來幾乎是害怕的。_

_「你就是這樣的嗎？」Harry問。「只是個靈魂而沒有身體？還是你也有魔法？」_

_Riddle看起來幾乎贊同這個問題。「魔法，」他說，然後偏了偏頭。「還有一點靈魂。」他承認道，與其是對Harry說，更像是對自己說。「現在這個身體是由Ginny Weasley的靈魂跟魔法建立的，但這個身體和我的聯繫——很弱。如果它啪的一聲斷了，身體就會崩潰，而我會——」他沒有完成這個句子，只是期待地看著Harry。畢竟，這不是他們第一次這樣做了，但這是他第一次給Harry一個解釋。_

_Harry非常故意地一動也不動。_

_Riddle深棕色的雙眼漫著紅色，「別頑固了，Harry。」他發出喉音，今天散發著絲滑得可怕的魅力。_

_「好好地問。」他回答道，雙腿張開地坐在他的俘虜者腳邊。就像病態的甜蜜，為自己不猛然攻擊、沒發脾氣、保持冷靜並且在這種狀況下保持控制感到驕傲——_

_Riddle沒心情陪他玩遊戲。「我需要更多血。」他快速地說，沒有任何警告或許可，他伸出手，用一隻瘦弱的手腕將Harry拖到他的腳邊，Harry在那搖晃著。當Riddle用手裡的冬青木魔杖切開他的手腕時，他急於縮手。_

_他發出痛苦的嘶聲，但當Riddle將他的手像 **水蛭** 一樣鉗在傷口上面後，他就沒有再發出聲音了。Harry可以感覺到血液在流失，一股暈眩向他襲來，他的視線變暗，然後倒在地上，Riddle逼近他，他剛握著Harry傷口的手沾滿了血。年長的男孩看起更實體化了，皮膚沒那麼蒼白，更多色彩顯現出來，他自己，他的靈魂更永續了，即使他仍繼續掙扎著不要被綁在一個物體上而存在。_

_Harry好奇日記本在哪裡，他懷疑它已經消失了、被摧毀了，因為如果他還在這裡和Riddle相連，那他可能最終會回到那裡面。當他看見Riddle的眼神時，他意識到這是一種可能性。_

_不，日記本已經不在了，這就是為何Riddle這麼虛弱。也許他留下它的話，他會更長久。_

_「那個女孩太弱了。」Riddle冷笑。Harry用他T恤的邊緣包裹在他手臂上的切口上，從他的經驗知道，Riddle不會治療它。「魔法發育不足到甚至不夠支撐我。」_

_「Ginny不弱。」Harry罵道。「她 **什麼也沒做** ，而你 **殺了她** 。」_

_Riddle呲笑，因為他們吵過這個話題了。「她是一個愚蠢的十一歲小女孩，以她的靈魂相信一個陌生人。這不是我的錯，她簡直是親手捧給我。」Harry對他的語氣嗤之以鼻，Riddle對Ginny不情願的犧牲是那麼鄙夷。「別那樣看我，」Riddle嘲弄著，「你幾乎沒看她一眼，整整一年只跟她說了五句話。我不得不以令人難以忍受的詳細聽到你說出的每一個字。」他的白眼與冷笑伴隨著Harry對他咆哮、叫他閉嘴，讓他不要再說了——_

他的確乘Riddle不備，在Riddle將他反手甩在地上前，碰到了對方手中他的魔杖。魔杖飛了出去，Harry拚了命地爭搶它——

_Riddle的魔法在他的喉嚨四周合攏，他不能呼吸他不能呼吸而他的魔杖 **就在那裡** ——_

_魔法將他擊飛出去，幾秒鐘後，Riddle的手指掐入他的脖子，魔杖在他另一隻手裡，而Harry被他死死地釘在身下。「別傻了。」他說。「你知道我是對的。Ginny很弱，而弱者會死。這是個人吃人的世界，Harry。適者生存是大自然最古老的律法之一，你懂的。你和我——我們是倖存者，我們超越它並變得更強大。我們 **成長茁壯** 。」_

_Harry的手指在Riddle的手抓著喉嚨的地方微弱地掙扎著，那裡被血弄髒了，他的血，來自於他的手臂以及Riddle的手。很黏。他想。他嘴唇嚐著它。「但你快樂嗎？」他問出口，然後想打自己，多麽愚蠢的問題啊。「所以你活了下來，」他闡述著。「你渡過了孤兒院，克服了試圖殺死你的敵人，然後呢？當你手上沾了那麼多血來贏得戰爭，你最後得到了什麼？」_

_Riddle看起來並不懂。「然後你就贏了。」他說，像是個再明顯不過的事情，他的手稍微鬆開好讓Harry可以呼吸。「你統治一切。快樂是種感知，不是事實，它不是具體的——它稍縱即逝而非實質性的，就像你說那個救了你的『 **愛** 』一樣。對上勝利者，你能得到什麼快樂和愛呢？」_

_Harry幾乎可以聽見愛這個字旁的兩個引號。「尊重點。」他說。「用力量賺得，而不是贏得——你會成為一個更好的人——一個好人。」_

_Riddle嘲笑道：「如果你拒絕殺死一個兇手，你也許是個好人，但當兇手殺死了他的女兒，當一個好人能得到什麼呢？做一個道德上受譴責的行為可能拯救無數的人。」他的嘴唇彎成冷笑的弧度。「但一時的軟弱，就已經太遲了，他的快樂和愛一無是處——它是個弱點。」_

_Harry搖搖頭。「我不相信。」他說。「我不會相信。」_

_史萊哲林嘆了口氣，他血淋淋的雙手仍握著Harry。「你會的。」他說。「你已經知道人類狀況的悖謬。我相信你稱之為『人生是不平等的』。因為事實是：好人不總是能獲勝，但強大的人呢？強大的人能。」_

_「那些無辜的人呢？」Harry問，感受自己的脈搏在Riddle鬆懈的手掌下跳動。「孩子們，那些什麼都沒做的——」_

_「那些Ginny Weasley們？」Riddle的唇勾起一個嘲弄的笑容。「無辜的人會死，當然。」_

*

魂器們。

_複數。_

Dumbledore覺得噁心，他看著肯定是Voldemort最年輕的靈魂碎片，在他的學校裡走來走去。

他是多麽的盲目。

他應該在他看見Tom的那刻，就拒絕對方，但那個戒指古怪地空洞又空虛，然後他甚至做了些什麼——吸收它？摧毀它？他的動機是什麼——他是為Voldemort工作嗎？還是Dumbledore應該相信十幾歲的Dark Lord真的想要他死？

耶誕假期結束，走廊又充滿了熙熙攘攘的學生。有一股緊張的氣氛在所有事情下瀰漫著，隨著每份報紙都記載著另一條戰爭罪、另一起暴力事件——

Dumbledore能看到魔法部堅若磐石的基礎正在瓦解，而在他的學校中心，他看見Tom Riddle和Harry Potter，兩顆黑髮的頭是如此接近，他不能分辨誰是誰。兩人的對話很熱烈，帶著他無法置放的絕望。Tom的教學品質繼續高於過去二十年的前教師們一個標準，而Harry繼續混在學校裡，彷彿他從未離開過，但——

「 _什麼是魂器？_ 」Harry單純地問，手指緊緊抓著他的玻璃杯，而目光不願對上Dumbledore的凝視。

男孩知道。

Harry _知道_ ——

有一個辦法，他想，一種最小的機會，但他需要很多東西都到位，但沒有。這是最微薄的希望，它需要Voldemort親自做，或者是Tom，而它永遠不會發生。

Dumbledore哀悼著。那個男孩必須死，他想，這是一個奇怪的超然無私以及糟糕殘忍的恐怖。為了Voldemort倒下，Tom和Harry都必須死。

Slughorn不會回復他的信，Albus沒辦法確定他到底必須追蹤幾個魂器，更不用說Tom是出自於哪一個，他不可能是戒指——畢竟他策劃了密室的開啟。不，另一個，未知的。他在與Voldemort接觸過的人的記憶中，看過的就剩下戒指、蛇、掛墜盒與金杯——

Tom是其中一個，他想，但他不懂Morfin和他外甥之間的蛇語對話。Harry可以翻譯，但Harry太和Tom Riddle糾纏在一起了，即使他想，Albus不認為他可以分開兩人。

他傾向讓他們做自己想做的，他們有某種計畫，他應該相信他們，相信Harry，因為相信比謀殺更好，只要確定——

但儘管他相信Harry，他不相信Tom Riddle，他確切知道Tom成為了怎樣的人。

他站在一旁，什麼也沒做。

他拒絕犯兩次同樣的錯誤（即使他認為他已經犯了）。

*

「不可以在走廊上決鬥，Mr Peters，史萊哲林扣五分。Miss Urquhart，如果我抓到妳拿出魔杖，我也會扣赫夫帕夫分數的，不要回應Mr Peters不成熟的霸凌。」

七年級生不太知道該怎麼理解Tom，他看起來應該在他們之中學習，在很多層面上他的確應該要，他還沒畢業，而他很確信Dumbledore現在意識到這一點了，但對方也知道他在OWLs上拿了全部的傑出。

「告訴我，」Aurora Sinistra說，不知道Tom是一個少年版Dark Lord的不完美的複製品。「我聽一些雷文克勞在偷偷地說他們找到你的學校成績，但那是五十年前的。」

「我老得慢。」他帶著微笑和輕鬆的魅力說道，雖然Severus臉皺在一起，而McGonagall看起來幾乎要吐了，Hagrid，那個白痴的半巨人甚至不在場，因為每次他看到Tom，都像是想要扭斷Tom的脖子似的。Tom慵懶地將他的書翻過一頁，等待教職員會議開始。他想，也許，在另一個人生中，他本可以享受教學生涯，但他即將到來的死亡問題，將所有閒雜事務，像是職業、工作人員的社交活動都拋到一旁。

老天，莫怪Harry在十二歲時對魔法理論有這麼深入的掌握，Voldemort顯然助益了Harry的教育。事實上，Harry對法術有如此好的把握，在事後看來令人印象深刻，考慮到Harry塞進他法術內的那股純粹原始力量的量更是如此。Tom用拇指撫著他手腕上的傷疤，從一股過強得將Tom甩進一個書櫃裡的繳械咒那得到的。

「就七十歲而言，你長得太驚人了。」Minerva乾巴巴地對他說，將他從他的思緒中拉出來。「如果你問我的話，我絕對不會猜超過十六歲的。」

「我試著將目標設為十七歲。」他開玩笑回去，語氣完全扁平。「我的父親曾在霍格華茲唸書，他們毫無疑問地找到了他的紀錄。」他向Sinistra解釋，無論他有多麽討厭必須用這個謊言。

Minerva的唇不同意地抿著，而Sinistra有點為他的語氣感到吃驚。Tom想念Harry批評諷刺的回應。

「都來了嗎？」Dumbledore出現，大大地笑著，經過Tom時拍了拍他的肩膀，大概只是為了激怒Tom，而Tom強迫自己不要做出反應。

「有人想要來點檸檬雪寶嗎？」

Tom要詛咒那些該死的檸檬雪寶了。

他的注意力又回到了他的書上，當Dumbledore詢問著新學期開始的更新報告，他回過神來給了一個簡短的報告：他已經讓所有年級回到他們教程的正軌上，以及他們真的有一輪很爛的教師輪替，雖然他認為狼人還能湊合，Dumbledore到底在哪裡找到他這些老師的——

「我們很快就用盡人選了，我很抱歉。」Dumbledore嘆息道。「這個職位被詛咒了，我很抱歉，這也是為什麼我們的標準合約只有一年期長，詛咒在最後把他們踢出職位。一種狂野而不受束縛的魔法，我一直無法追蹤並扭轉它。」

Tom的手指抽搐，因為Harry _沒有提過他的工作崗位被 **詛咒** 了——_，但他卻漸漸地微笑著，好像這是個笑話。「世上誰會想詛咒一個 _教師_ 職位呢？」他疑惑地問。

Dumbledore愚蠢的藍眼睛閃呀閃，而Tom的心直直落下。

當然，他想，至少那個詛咒可能會直接繞過他，因為那是他自己的魔法力量，但他也可能會離去。Dumbledore的眼睛仍向他閃爍著，所以他將他帶刺的話扔回去：「Harry很享受和他的教父共度假期，謝謝你在我忙的時候幫我安排了這些。」

他眼裡的光芒突然消逝了。很好，Tom惡毒地想，Harry是他的。畢竟，他總是很高興能偷走他人的財寶。


	5. The Diadem 冠冕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry的世界閃耀著綠光。

_鍍了金、黑、白三色的牆壁以一種詭異的角度運轉著。門在旋轉，金黃色的時間滴答著流出了沙漏，窗簾在他耳際低語。_

_Harry有多麽討厭神秘事務司，就有多麽愛它。它呼喚著他，在他的耳邊低喃著空洞的甜言蜜語，自從他的冬青木魔杖被Tom拿走一年半後，被迫失去魔杖的他更加理解魔法了。整個神秘事務司在對他歌唱著，Tom困惑地跟著Harry穿越迷宮，進到一個充滿白色靈球的房間。_

_「好吧，至少你還是有些用處的。」Tom哼聲說道。「那順便找出那個預言，好嗎？」_

_Harry嘆了口氣，開始掃過一行又一行，兩人搜尋著正確的預言。那些靈球們的歷史能追溯回好幾世紀以前，纖細的數字詳細描述了諾恩三女神編織的命運。_

_沒有人是完美的，Harry想，有那麼多罪行都比潛入神秘事務司還要糟糕。像是謀殺，但不管Harry有多麽反對，對Tom而言，他並不認為謀殺是種犯罪。Tom並不把人類視為人類，他把他們當作商品和物品。Harry能做的只有說服Tom，他們是有用處的。_

_「這裡。」Tom率先找到它，他舉起他的魔杖。Harry靠了過去，用螢光閃爍照亮自己，好閱讀上面的題詞。_

_「你大概可以拿起它。」Harry說。_

_Tom像看個白癡一樣地看著他，這是他最愛的表情。「它寫著：『Dark Lord Voldemort  
』。」他朗讀出聲。「而你一直以來那麼明確地說我不是他。除非，」他停頓了一下，嘴角揚起。「你想要我是。」_

_Harry明白了他的觀點，並意識到自己的愚蠢。Tom是對的，當然，不管有什麼東西脅迫他，現在，他永遠都不會成為Voldemort了。「如果你觸碰到它，會發生什麼事？」他問。_

_「很恐怖的事，我敢肯定。」_

_Harry咽了一口水。他想：這不能比他和Tom在那個洞穴裡的吞下的魔藥還要更糟了，那絕對是他們之間最糟糕的打鬥，最終，那次戰鬥以Tom把Harry從懸崖上推下來做結。因為這起事件，他的臉頰上仍帶著一個相當醜陋的粉色扭曲疤痕。_

_他可以看出Tom也回憶起那起事件，因為當Harry伸出手時，他的眼神帶著一絲猶豫，彷彿他想把Harry的手拉開。但他的手指碰到了冰涼的玻璃後，又收回來，沒有受到任何傷害。_

_「他是對的。」一個刻薄的聲音咯咯地嘲笑道。「我不應該懷疑我的主人。」_

_預言球幾乎要從Harry濕冷的雙手間溜走，Tom將一部份視線移向朝他們走來的_ _蒙面_ _男女。那個說話的人摘下她臉上的白骨面具，露出底下瘋狂的雙眼與狂野的黑髮。Harry從預言家日報上，關於阿茲卡班逃獄的報導中認出了她。_

_「噓，Bella，」一個男人冷笑，而他的聲音是如此熟悉，一陣戰慄直下Harry的脊椎。Malfoy，他驚恐地想，向後退了一步。_

_Harry看不見Tom的臉，但他知道較年長的男孩大概只是被此逗樂了。「啊，」他愉悅地說，「我假定這是一個陷阱。你是他的⋯⋯」他停了一會。「食死徒？」他問道，彈了一下舌。「可惜他選了這個名稱——我更喜歡騎士。」_

_Malfoy在面具底下畏縮著。畢竟，就是他要對Tom能站在他現在所處的位置——Harry Potter的身邊——負直接的責任。_

_「你膽敢詆毀他的功績？」Bellatrix尖叫道。_

_「我鄙視他十七歲以後做出的每一個愚蠢的決定。」只有Tom可以聽起來如此生氣，但又同時極度反感，「但，好吧，不能怪他，」還有那麼自鳴得意，Harry不能忘記Tom的自負。「畢竟，他沒有 **我** 。」_

_然後他移動了。Tom轉過來面向Harry，抓住Harry手裡的靈球，扔到半空中。Bellatrix發出一聲尖叫，衝向前去抓住它。Malfoy大喊出「 **ACCIO** 」，驚慌拴住他害怕失去靈球的恐懼。_

_Tom沒有轉身，反而將他的魔杖指向Harry身後的食死徒，發出一道詛咒，讓男人在地板上尖叫哀嚎，因為他的皮膚開始縮皺，並重新生長。_

_Harry的魔杖已經從Tom擋著對方視線之處舉起，放出一個大範圍的驅逐咒，聚集了大約一百個圓形的煙霧球，並將它們直接朝著Malfoy和Bellatrix那甩了過去。_

_包括預言靈球。_

_玻璃在食死徒們旁四碎散落，一道白色的身影出現，一段被困住的記憶開始說話，同時，Bellatrix繼續衝向一顆靈球，而Malfoy也伸出手，兩人撞在一起——_

_Harry待得足夠久，久到足以看見它破碎，久到足以看見那個戴著蟲子般眼鏡的女人出現，她的聲音加入了回聲之中，然後他才跟著Tom。較年長的男孩已經站在門旁，Harry傾身，像是有地獄犬在身後追著他似地衝刺，Tom高喊出「 **Colloportus** 」封住了門。當他們在那一動也不動時，一陣沈默在此蔓延開來，只剩下兩人的胸腔不斷上下起伏。_

_「它碎了嗎？」Tom問。_

_「它當然該死地碎了，你把它砸在Lucius Malfoy的頭上。」Harry回嘴，然後咬了一下他的嘴唇。「你確定我們不應該留著它嗎？聽看看它說的是什麼？」_

_「為什麼？」Tom聳肩。「它是我未來的過去，是你現在的過去。而且除此之外——我在試著不要重蹈Voldemort的覆徹。如果他相信預言的話，那這顯然是個壞主意。」_

_門在火焰魔咒的力量下震動，看來有些食死徒開始試圖殺死他們了。_

_「他不會停下的，對嗎？」Harry問，雖然這是個預期中的陷阱，但在過去一年他們仍在全國各地緝捕他們。_

_「當然不會。」Tom回答。「我們需要找個庇護所。」在Harry看向他時，他靜了下來，因為那個詞之於他們代表了相同的意義。他們都是孤兒，即使Tom是因為偶然和錯誤的決定，而不是實際陳述的事實。庇護所和 **家** 指向著同個地方。_

_霍格華茲。_

_「我們得找個方法進去。」Tom説。_

_Harry幾乎預期著Tom會反對，他聳了聳肩説：「我們會找到的。最壞的情況，我跑到Dumbledore面前假裝從你那逃脫了。」Tom看起來挺被這個想法吸引，因為這可能涉及他可以避開Dumbledore。_

_門上又傳來一次猛烈撞擊，上頭一道裂縫開始擴大，催促著他們移動。_

_史萊哲林對他露齒微笑。「走嗎？」他問，伸出手，像是在邀請Harry去參加某種約會，而Harry想歇斯底里地發笑。某種約會，出去外頭，摧毀一個掌控他們生命的預言，不管它最後是否被摧毀了。_

_「當然。」他說，攬上Tom的手臂，和上頭港口鑰型的手錶。「為什麼不呢？」_

_有股力量在他的肚臍後猛然一拉，將他帶走。_

*

_兩個月後，Albus Dumbledore觸發了Tom在Gaunt棚屋設下的守衛，就這樣，他們得到了他們的機會。_

*

坐在大禮堂中吃早餐，Harry看見今日頭條，某個Skeeter垃圾出現在Hermione正在閱讀的報紙上。他聽見一兩句在爭論Harry是否是被一個叫做Tom的，可能是最不起眼的敵人綁架的受害者，或者是他正在接受Dumbledore佈下的秘密訓練，然後Hermione臉紅地將報紙揉成一團。「都是些廢話。」她說。

「是嗎？」他問，頭傾向一邊，眼睛綠而明亮。「告訴我，他們是怎麼說我的？」

Hermione沒有回答，但坐在Ron旁邊的Neville說了。「沒什麼有趣的。」他說，「你殺了Ginny，然後逃亡去謀劃你的黑魔王計畫，那個人綁架了你和Riddle，而你才剛剛逃脫——」

「令人驚訝地準確。」Harry哼聲道。

「他們大多只是感到困惑。」Ron帶著嘴裡的食物說，「沒人知道什麼，Skeeter不敢偷偷溜進來，免得Hermione又把她抓進罐子裡。」

「罐子？」

Hermione將臉埋在她的頭髮裡。「這是個很長的故事了，我會再去霍格莫德村的路上告訴你——」

「她在和Viktor Krum約會，而Skeeter發現了這件事。」Neville説，在Hermione的怒視下顯得有點害怕，他快速地站了起來。「噢，看，Luna在那兒，我會在三根掃帚看你們碰面，好嗎？」

在通往霍格莫德村的路上擠滿了想離開城堡的學生。Harry享受這個情景——他從沒去過霍格莫德——之前的假期都花在空曠的城堡裡，尋找Lord Voldemort在哪裡藏匿他該死的冠冕——但現在Tom很忙。Harry發現他一直在數誰離開了，那個史萊哲林帶著一綑羊皮紙，像是他要開始一個大型研究項目，或是某種長時間的圖書館閱讀。

在很長的一段時間裡，Harry第一次有時間單純地做他自己。

當他只剩自己一個人時，他幾乎不知道該怎麼做。他跟在Ron和Hermione後頭，他們帶他去了一個小小的巫師村落，然後他笑著想這是不是正是他錯過的事物。

取而代之的是那些滿是塵埃的圖書館，他手上的鮮血和Tom、Tom、 _Tom_ ——

那個年紀較大的男孩在Harry的生活和靈魂中佔有一席之地，但Harry認為，如果他們能不知怎地成功了，他也許能剝除所有關於Tom的部分，找到藏在下頭的Harry——

「你的綁架犯在哪呢，Potter？」Malfoy冷笑道，確保在街上碰巧相遇時攔下他。學生和村民們都停了下來，不是那麼隱密地偷聽。「他鬆開了你的 _狗鍊_ ？」

Harry的疤痕刺痛著。那是個愚蠢的想法，因為Tom就在他的 _靈魂_ 之中，他永遠擺脫不了另一個男孩。自從他們被一則寓言束縛在一起的那刻起，他就永遠沒有一個該死的機會擺脫。

「至少我沒有戴著什麼項圈或是烙印。」Harry説，Draco退縮了，手摀著他的手腕。

「離開城堡真是太愚蠢了。Dark Lord會殺了你。」Draco毫不猶豫的説，雖然他正見證著Harry在城堡外。「你和那個無名的Riddle都是。」

「他做不到。」Harry説著，像是這是個事實，也許真的是吧，Harry想。他的傷疤刺痛著，在他那個面對一片自己的靈魂就毫無用處的精神屏障之後，他開始意識到陌生的情緒扭曲了他的思想。

Draco看起來太得意洋洋了，但那並不是勝利，那是害怕和絕望，他仍摀著他的手。在Harry的腦袋裡，他聽見Voldemort的殘忍、高亢的笑聲。

「 _把男孩和我任性的所有物帶到我面前。_ 」Voldemort告訴他的追隨者，謀面的、被標記的，Draco的眼睛撐大，他的手舉向Harry，魔杖抬起——

在另一個世界那句話是 _殺了Albus Dumbledore_ ，但在這裡是 _將Tom Riddle帶到我面前_ ，因為Voldemort總是他自己最大的敵人。Harry通過他和Tom的血液連結，撞擊年長男孩的精神屏障，並掰開它，逐漸感到縫隙擴大和滑動，因為Tom不能將他阻擋在外，一如他無法將Voldemort阻擋在外。

有那麼一刻，他就是Tom，在塵土飛揚的舊書和羊皮紙之間，在一個像是被野生動物進出，而吱吱作響的廢棄屋子裡，有一些裝著鮮血和動物的器官的瓶子，他的白楊木魔杖劃出劈裡啪啦的符文，他感受到Tom的驚慌，嚐到墨水的滋味在他的舌上和喉嚨的後方，然後——

然後他就站在霍格莫德村裡，Malfoy瞪著他，Ron和Hermione問他是否還好，他的疤痕正在流血，他的手指抓著他的冬青木魔杖，一道護甲魔咒出現，就在整個世界在他身旁 _炸裂_ 開來的前一秒。

尖叫聲四起，黑色硝煙出現又退去，露出幻影過來的食死徒們。Malfoy向Harry射出一到詛咒，但他已經躲開了。疼痛令Malfoy倒在地上，尖叫著，而Harry幾乎沒有畏懼。Ron用一個 _flipendo_ 擊倒了Crabbe，而Hermione簡單地石化了Goyle。

Harry向他走去時，Malfoy仍在尖叫，他蹲在他旁邊，然後釋放了咒語。金髮男孩著急著呼吸，胸口起伏，眼神充滿血絲，他驚惶地抬頭看著Harry的眼睛。Harry嚥下一口水，「你不必如此，」他平靜地說，推開他的膽子和內疚，「我們都知道你比這更好。」

「你不明白，」Draco試圖坐起來，雙臂顫抖，「Dark Lord——他會殺了我。他會殺了我的家人，你不明白，你的家人都已經 _死_ 了。他只是想要Riddle，你甚至不喜歡那個男的，梅林啊，他 _綁架了你_ ，為什麼你要為他而戰？」

Harry想知道如何解釋血液和靈魂魔法，還有套索在他們脖子上的金色命運。如何去解釋他有多麽討厭Tom，但如果沒有了Tom，他就什麼也不是。Tom是他的救贖與破壞，他的赦免與毀滅。沒有Tom，Harry什麼也不是，他是一個破碎的、被虐待的孤兒，一個世界的磨牙玩具，但沒了Harry，Tom就更毫無價值了，他是個紅眼白膚的種族屠殺怪物。

Harry想要笑，因為這完全的、徹底的爛透了。他扭曲的假笑必須傳達出來，因為Malfoy像他必須的、像Harry瘋了般看著他，而他大概真的瘋了。「我們是靈魂伴侶，」他說，「被命運綁著。這是命中註定的。」

這不是。在另一個世界，Ginny會活下來，靈魂受到傷害，但活著，而Harry繼續戰鬥，直到他們可以和Tom Riddle在他們心上留下的指紋一同傷痕累累。但Ginny Weasley並沒有在密室中存活，而Harry Potter現在只為了自己的自由而戰，不再關心他人（他被他的生活困住了很久，最諷刺的是，Tom是那個提供他自由，從命運中解放出來的人）。

「你瘋了。」Marlfoy説。

「乖乖地，」Harry説，「睡個好覺，別擔心，這不會痛的。事實上，你不會有任何感覺。 _Torpeo_ 。」

Marlfoy尖叫。

*

「 _食死徒進攻了霍格莫德村。_ 」狼人護法躍進格里莫廣場，以Tonks的聲音說道。Sirius花了些時間沉思，然後在文字擊中他之前看著Moony。

「你不能去！」Remus在他走向門口幻影移行前抓住他，「Sirius，你仍想要——」

「Harry在那裏。」他厲聲說，話中的力道讓Remus搖晃著退後。「 _多年來_ 我沒能在他身邊，我現在不能讓他失望。」

Shacklebolt看起來並不贊成，但什麼也沒說。Moody吼著「 **時刻保持謹惕** 」像是它已經過時了。Sirius轉身背對鳳凰會，空間在他周圍壓縮著，然後在魔法火焰與驚慌的學生之中將他吐出。

他可以看見Remus跳過來幫助Tonks疏散學生們。食死徒無處不在。他拋出幾個護甲，然後擊倒第一個以為Sirius Black是個好目標的混帳。

他將第一個人綑住，倒掛在附近的建築物上。第二個白痴的鞋帶被他綁在一起，對方跌倒了，臉部朝地，接著吃了一道昏迷咒。

他朝向他的第三個目標，試著繞過幾個大概會把他的腸子搗糊的，無法阻擋的黑暗詛咒。他絆了一下，閃過一個詛咒，當他抬起頭來，有個人已經衝了過去，向食死徒劃出一道詛咒，那個男人跪了下來，一邊尖叫一邊抓著自己的臉，手指深深地挖進自己的眼窩。

Sirius在男人可以把自己的眼珠挖出來前，用昏迷咒解決了對方。剛才那人轉過身來，Sirius愣住了，他認出了Harry，綠色眼睛閃閃發光。「你看到Tom了嗎？」

「為什麼我會看到那個混——」Sirius切斷了自己的話，「剛那是個黑魔法詛咒嗎？」他問。

「他會沒事的。」Harry司空見慣地說。「他的身體狀況很正常。」

那可沒有說明他的心理狀態，Sirius想，他知道那詛咒的作用。

「你在這裡幹嘛？」Harry好奇的問。對話暫停了一會，因為Sirius對一些食死徒又施了一道鐵甲咒。Harry看來不受影響，但他似乎有些護甲網之類的咒語，像耶誕燈般掛在他身前的空氣中。

「我跟鳳凰會在一起，來吧，我們需要讓你離開這。」

「我需要——」Harry停頓，「我需要找到Ron和Hermione，」他說道。Sirius皺著眉，因為Harry非得在現在扮演英雄嗎？

「在你安全之後——」他反駁道，同時，Harry釋放了他的護盾。它撞向大約三個食死徒，以一個強大又混合多種黑魔法——多半來自於他們本身——的詛咒，將在他們在一群糾結、混亂、血腥堆中打飛。

「我似乎過得還不錯。」Harry説，衝了出去，從Sirius試圖抓住他缺乏管束的教子的手掌下溜走。Sirius嘆了口氣，追著他，陷入了戰鬥。

霍格莫德村是在他身旁旋轉的混沌，黑色的斗篷、尖叫聲與嘲笑的面具。Sirius一邊詛咒所有他看見的食死徒，一邊試圖看緊Harry他——

他真的不太需要它。

男孩像是什麼也沒有似的，飛奔穿過咒語之火。他的魔杖舞出火焰，吞噬了指向他的咒語，下一秒，它就以某種影響重力的咒語撕裂了對面的食死徒。他只停下一次，而那是為了站在一些三年級學生前，好讓他們可以逃進豬頭酒吧，Aberforth正在那裡建立令人非常印象深刻的守衛。

Sirius在路上對著他點了點頭，Aberforth陰暗地看著Harry所在之處，看來Harry在通往尖叫小屋的路上，找到了麻煩的中心，並直直朝那而去。

那不是，他恐懼地意識到，Ron和Hermione。Harry是個他媽的騙子；Sirius看見Ron和Hermione，他們和一些同級生一起戰鬥，並取得巨大的勝利。

他們做得很好，那不是他們。

那是Tom Riddle。

Riddle同時與Dolohov和Avery決鬥，一個輕微的冷笑掛在他的臉上。他向Avery扔了一個冰霜噬骨詛咒，Sirius知道它如果擊中了會導致骨頭解體。Dolohov避了開來卻落到鑽心剜骨之中，然後尖叫著倒在地上。

Riddle太忙著處理他的前追隨者們，以致於沒有注意到Harry，也沒有——Sirius意識到——他也沒有注意到Albus Dumbledore幻影移形了過來，這位老巫師適得其所地以一道溫和的波動，擊倒了兩個沒沒無聞的追隨者，然後帶著明確的意圖，跟蹤在Tom Riddle身後。

Riddle沒有注意到。

但Harry注意到了，那道飛向Riddle綠色咒語沒有擊中它的目標。

*

Tom背對著Dumbledore，他太忙於擔心那些食死徒，以至於沒注意到Dumbledore舉起魔杖指著他。不是接骨木魔杖——不，在戒指與棚屋的事件之後，Albus從沒覺得它稱手——他舉起了他自己的魔杖——橡木與龍心弦——射出了索命咒。

一隻冰鷹擋住了它的去路，然後在咒語的衝擊下破碎，四周模糊了一陣，然後Harry Potter就站在Tom的身後，像他本來就是屬於那裡似的。與那道仍在空中流連的詛咒同色的綠眼，對著Dumbledore，燃燒著憤怒，但也帶著恐懼。Dumbledore蹙縮於此景，看著男孩再次抬起魔杖——

Harry是一個強大的決鬥者。 他還有很多年才能趕上Dumbledore和Voldemort，但是他快速、靈活、聰明，他將周圍的景觀轉向他的敵人，召喚物體置於他們之間，對他同時施展白魔法與黑魔法。 Dumbledore發現自己沒有盡全力，因為他可以殺死Tom（多年前就該做了），但 _Harry_ ？ 在經歷過所有Dumbledore的小陷阱之後，他擊敗Quirrel，躺在病床上，帶著那麼多信任看著他，以一種高貴而頑固的勇敢，同時扮演著誘餌和英雄，那甚至震撼了他。

他做不到。

Harry必須死，但Albus知道，即使現在他對男孩施展索命咒也沒用。他甚至沒有嘗試這麼做。

他不會這麼做，Albus Dumbledore已經達到了他的極限——他不會殺死一個十六歲的男孩來拯救整個巫師世界。

而 _Tom_ ——

Tom幾乎沒有動，只是略為轉動他的腦袋，完全相信Harry照應他的後方，然後解決了Dolohov和Avery。這使Dumbledore感到謙卑，只是一點點，讓他難以置信地知曉了在他們之間流轉的信任是如何地扭曲和錯置。

當Harry意識到Dumbledore沒有反擊時，他停止施法。他的綠色眼睛比蛇怪的目光更加銳利，這是Dumbledore自他在學年初走進大禮堂以來，看到過的最多情緒。

「讓我來幫助你，Harry。」他說，如此小聲，他幾乎認為這個男孩沒有聽見他。

但不，Harry搖搖頭，幾乎是遺憾地說。「現在已經太晚了，」他說，「不要擋著我們的路。」

「Harry！」Tom突然喊道，他稍微了離開Harry，專注在遠處的某件事情。「Harry，我們該走了。」

「不要！」Sirius哭喊道，從場邊衝向前方，「你不必跟著他走。他 _綁架了你_ 。他 _殺了Lily和James_ 。」

綠眼閃著索命咒的光芒，一道應屬於Tom Riddle而不是Harry Potter的笑容爬上他的臉龐。「不，Tom沒有殺了他們。」Harry説，「是Voldemort做的。Voldemort殺了他們，Pettigrew背叛了他們，而這一開始是你的主意。」他的語氣冰冷無情，但並不殘忍，只是生硬與直白。

Sirius像是被打了一巴掌。

「我很抱歉。」他看著Harry的口型，Dumbledore沒有做任何阻止他的舉動，即使Sirius向前衝，男孩只是轉過身，補上將他和Tom Riddle分開的那幾步，抓住了那個史萊哲林的手臂，隨著一聲尖銳的「 _啪_ 」，兩人幻影移形離開了。

*

霍格華茲很安靜。三月更迭成四月，然後停在奇怪的肅穆之中，在耶誕假期凝結的湖面至今仍未破冰，石製階梯懶洋洋地移動，畫像們以幾乎聽不見的聲音私語，傲羅們大步走過走廊，級長們甚至不被允許巡邏。當他們沒有報導Skeeter關於Harry Potter離奇的消失與Tom Riddle可疑的過去的文章時，報紙頭條降下一條條死亡的名字如雨絲。

「Dark Lord的兒子與Potter之間不正當的戀情。」Neville朗誦出聲，Ron有些嘲笑著這個想法。Neville看起來很是理解，「大概就是這樣，對嗎？」

「除了Riddle不是那個人的兒子。」Hermione指出，「他就是那個人。不是每個人都知道這點，或有膽量說出口——相反地，他們只是困惑於為什麼他的姓氏不是V、Vo、Voldemort。」

「足夠接近了，」Neville聳聳肩，「我的意思是，很顯然他們不是在談什麼不正當的戀愛，但他們有 _某種關係_ 。自從霍格莫德村的攻擊之後，就再也沒有他們兩人的新聞了。」

沒有消息，甚至沒有一隻貓頭鷹，Ron悲傷地想，但說起來貓頭鷹可以被追蹤。Harry又一次離開了，可是這一次他是自願的，和他的綁架犯幻影移形而去。

霍格華茲又一次失去了黑魔法防禦術老師，巡邏的傲羅們輪流地指導他們——顯然Riddle留下了明確的課程計畫，使得這任務對他們而言幾乎是太輕鬆了。

「我相信Harry知道他在做什麼，」Ron説，儘管他的胃因這個想法而攪動，「我的意思是，」他補充道，「那傢伙很瘋狂。Harry，就是這樣，如果他認為和Riddle合作是正確的想法，那他在心理上肯定出了問題，但——」Harry擔心Dumbledore知道了的恐懼神情在他眼前閃過。Ron無助地聳肩。「Malfoy不停告訴那些會聽他説話的人，説Harry是那個詛咒他的人。沒人相信他，當他試圖讓我承認我親眼目睹那幕時，我告訴他我記得那個咒語，並且已經充分準備好用它來讓他閉上嘴巴。」

Hermione推了他一下，「Ron！」

「怎樣？」Ron咄咄逼人地説，「那是一個治療師的麻木咒語的衍生物，但是過度強大到影響了所有感官，那 _本身_ 並不是 _黑魔法_ ——」他看見Hermione的瞪視與Neville的擔憂與憐憫，嘆了口氣，「抱歉。」他説，「我想我只是希望那是施在Lucius Malfoy身上，而不是他那愛發牢騷的兒子。」

「鳳凰會正在找他們，」Hermione説，「Harry和Riddle教授。他們會找他們的。」

Ron笑了，「他們才不會找到他們。」他接收到Hermione對他投來的好奇目光，而考量到她是他最要好的朋友，不，他想，Hermione之於他遠比那還要多。「他們不會抱怨的，真的。」Ron在她耳邊悄聲說。「他正在處理Voldemort，那就是每個人想要的。」

儘管他的脈搏加快，他第一次說出那個名字而沒有口吃。畢竟，它只是個名字，如果Harry和Riddle的計劃有效，那它就只會是一個名字了。

他的手指抽搐著，因為他仍想看見Tom Riddle去死，但他不能在不傷害Harry的情況下做到這點，那他會選擇將Voldemort和所有黑巫師關起來作為替代方案。「來吧，」他說，抓住Hermione的手。「我需要妳幫忙我的魔藥學；我需要通過它才能進入傲羅計畫。」

Ron相信Harry知道他在做什麼。最重要的事，他相信Lord Voldemort會在最後失敗，因為即使Ron看不到Tom Riddle的死，他也會看見Lord Voldemort的滅亡。

Ginny至少應該得到這麼多。

*

魂器們在對他耳語。他知道Tom也聽得見他們，但是那個史萊哲林假裝他聽不見。戒指套在他的手指上，儘管其中的靈魂現在已和Tom綁定。掛墜盒掛在Tom的脖子上，金盃放在對方滿是筆記的包包，而冠冕在Harry的包裡。

「你清楚整個計劃嗎？」Tom不必要地問。他們現在都徹底明白，如果有什麼出錯了，他們有五個備用計劃和三個安全屋。Harry點點頭，頑固、堅定而美麗。

Tom不愛，愛不是一個他理解的概念，是一個他在其他人身上見到的陌生情感，他看著它把人們套上枷鎖，鎖進牢籠，並將其視為一種弱點。

不，Tom Riddle不會愛，但他仍然被自己的弱點束縛。他依賴Harry，為了保持活著，為了用血液將他錨定於世，為了照應他的背後，並遵循計劃。Harry是他的弱點、他的枷鎖和 _他的_ ，在靈魂及身體上。

如果以Tom Riddle的標準這不是愛，那麼他不確定是什麼算是了。

「Dumbledore絕對是瘋了才沒告訴任何人你是誰。想像一下那種反彈，當每個人都知道 _Voldemort_ ，純血至上的黑魔王，是個混血。」

Tom聳了聳肩，因為純血主義已經有整整兩年不在他的政治計畫內了，「我想那個老傻瓜想隱瞞自己的錯誤。他想讓自己成為他該成為的一個優秀，強大的人，他永遠不會透露他會害怕一個男學生。」

Harry看著他，然後搖了搖頭，「不，我敢賭那是因為他知道沒有人會相信他。魔法世界太蠢了，他們甚至不相信他告訴他們Voldemort回來了，更別說那個英俊迷人的Tom Riddle成了一個全然的怪物。」

Tom有點怒意但沒有動作，他知道這些話是針對Voldemort的。Tom會是更好的，畢竟，Tom有Harry。

在這方面，他已經擊敗了Voldemort。

當男孩走過他身旁時，他抓住Harry的肩膀，「別逞英雄。」他嚴厲地說，暗示著小心和別死，但Tom永遠不會說出口。

「這世界上才沒有英雄。」Harry挖苦般咧嘴笑著，綠色的眼睛不自然地明亮。不，Tom想，這世界上沒有英雄，多年前他早已打破了Harry的這個信念。Harry扭到他身邊，把臉貼在Tom的肩膀上，「有時候，我希望殺了你，」Harry承認道，「在密室裡。」

Tom用他長長的手指梳理Harry散亂的黑髮，微笑著，「我也是，」他回答道，「如果你死了，事情會簡單得多。」

Harry退開來，眼底是厭惡和Tom不理解的陌生的情緒，但他什麼也沒說，儘管Tom感覺他想說什麼。相反，他轉身，啪地一聲幻影移形離開了。

他佇足了一會以確保一切都很完美，接著，他披上Harry的隱形斗篷，然後閉上眼睛。

找到Voldemort的思緒是很難的，他的本能讓他想藉由血液連結轉向Harry，在那裡他正在如一匹堅定的嗜血野狼狩獵。Voldemort是包羅萬象、瘋狂且可怕的，Tom迴避著，在他們之間的屏障已經建立得如此厚實，他不願意把它們拆下來。

但他把它們拆了下來，他感覺到Voldemort注意到的那剎那。在他的主魂的腦海裡不被抓到是場奮鬥，但Tom做到了，他抓住自由，讓洞穴裡的回憶閃進來。影像在他的腦海中翻轉過來；那盆魔藥，一個搖晃的Harry，Tom強迫男孩喝下，兩人用魔杖和咒語戰鬥，當水淹了上來，就變成了拳頭和文字，最終，他們連骨頭都浸濕了，但仍然在戰鬥——

他艱難地抽出身來，但這已經足夠了。隨著Voldemort以一聲安靜「 _砰_ 」幻影移行到懸崖邊，空氣中發生了變化，他留下了一個淚汪汪的男人和一條蛇，甚至沒有意識到他家裡的入侵者。

Tom吐出顫抖的喘息。到目前為止，一切都很順利。

「出來，從你隱匿之處現身。」Voldemort的語氣冷酷無情，「你沒辦法躲著我，Tom。你不能躲避自己。」

「我不能嗎？」他問道，Voldemort旋轉著，試圖找到他，但是當Tom在隱形斗篷裡移動位置時，他失敗了。

「別躲了， _男孩_ 。」Voldemort冷笑，鼻孔撐大。

「我不是在躲藏，」Tom說，移動到Voldemort身後。他屏棄所有聲音，施了法走在地面之上，所以腳印不會出賣他，Voldemort警惕地轉身，試圖確定他所在的地方，「我甚至不在這裡，」Tom補充道，「我在你的大腦裡，你的靈魂——」

Voldemort冷笑道，「你想聊聊？」他詢問，他的目光仍在四處游移，試圖發現Tom，「你的 _寵物_ 在哪裡？你已經拋棄他了？」

「比你想的要容易得多。」Tom繼續繞著圈，「你可以把他拋出窗戶外，這遠比索命咒有效。」

「不幸的是，魔法小孩們有施展意外魔法應對的傾向。」Voldemort再次轉身，「他還活著，不是嗎？你甚至無法殺死他——多麼 _虛弱和可憐_ 啊，我一定要 _所有事_ 都親力親為嗎？

Voldemort又一次轉身，仍然無法確定Tom在哪裡。

「你還 _年輕_ ，」Voldemort說，用一種嘗試散發友善的語氣，但是聽起來卻是居高臨下的，「多麼愚蠢——我還記得和你同齡時的模樣和所有的愚蠢——我已實現許多你只是開始夢想的東西，Tom。和我合作，讓我告訴你我們的夢想如何展開——」

「夢想？」Tom冷笑，「這不是夢想，Voldemort，它是該死的夢靨。如果你繼續沿著這條道路前進，世界將不復存在。」或者更確切地說，將會有一個世界，但它被重重地壓制。Harry曾一度將《1984》放在Tom的手中，強迫他讀了一遍，然後那就是Tom所看到的，現在在Voldemort面前展開的道路。時候到了，Tom想，他把隱形斗篷拉下，Voldemort轉過身來。

「啊，」Dark Lord說，「原來你在這裡。不玩捉迷藏了，Tom？」憎恨潛伏在他的聲音裡，他幾乎是嘲笑地説著Tom的名字，迫使它安在對方身上，就像配戴一個恥辱的勳章。

這是真的，他討厭那個名字。想像一下一個叫做「Tom」的黑魔王？但這是他多年來，唯一有權獲得的名字，而他已經讓它成為了他的名字。首先是因為這是Harry唯一會喊他的方式，然後是因為Lord Voldemort在這活蹦亂跳，意味著他沒有別的別名。

Lord Voldemort可能會做出偉大而可怕的事情，但Tom Riddle會超越這些。他會 _更好_ 。

「我相信我找到了你會喜歡的東西。」Voldemort假笑，但因為沒有嘴唇使其看起來更加恐怖，他的臉像石頭一樣裂開，裡頭嵌著紅寶石碎片，「我聽聞葛來芬多的劍就掛在Dumbledore的辦公室裡——喜歡嗎？我可不是一個慷慨的主人？為你找到你的新家——」

「不，」Tom說，「你不能。因為如果你對我做了任何事情，我就會摧毀它。」Tom讓掛墜盒從他的手中垂盪，然後迅速地後退，以致於他幾乎要直接從懸崖上落下。Voldemort愣在搖擺的鏈子以及閃閃發光的祖母綠。

「你敢——」他發出嘶聲，「你不會這麼做。這也是你的靈魂，Tom。」

「我不會嗎？」Tom拿出魔杖指向鍊子，「 _Pyrka_ ——」

「 **不！** 」Voldemort尖叫，Tom在閉上嘴時感到微笑在他臉上蔓延，「別傻了，」Voldemort斥責道，「有更好的方法可以⋯⋯解決我們的分歧。」他可能正在努力安撫人，但他給出的形象就是一條被惹惱的蛇。

Tom知道，他仍然將把他的魂器們放在首位。失去Tom將會是一場災難。並非完全可怕，但肯定很鬧，他借用他很確定從Harry那學來的麻瓜詞彙。多麼粗俗啊，他想。

知道Tom現在準備做什麼了，Voldemort小心翼翼盯著他，「那個男孩在山洞裡嗎？」他問，「行屍逮到他了，還是他仍被魔藥奴役著？」

Tom拒絕給魚Voldemort任何有關於他也被魔藥影響的印象，在Tom試圖強迫將第五杯魔藥灌進男孩的喉嚨之後，Harry吵了起來，並試圖詛咒他。即使那魔藥有多麽噁心可怕，Tom也沒有時間用奪魂咒去找某個人來代替他來喝下。

此外，沒過多久Harry又開始哀求著液體，因此Tom並沒有削弱自己太多——

「Regulus Black在那裡擊敗了我們，」為了拖延時間，他突然改變話題。「他偷走你的掛墜盒，所以我們從他那裡偷了回來。」他把假貨扔給了Voldemort，對方抓住了它，用細長的手指解開它，取出內部的紙條閱讀。Black留下的精美的紙條可值得被閱讀了，Tom想，尤其是考量到這掛墜盒給帶給他和Harry的麻煩。

「我厭倦了你的遊戲。」Voldemort把假掛墜盒扔到一旁，當他向Tom走去時，字條自己揉皺了並自燃成灰燼，「你同意回到容器內嗎？做你身為魂器應做的工作？」

Tom退後，Voldemort前進的每一步，他都退後一步。「如果你讓我走，我會將Harry帶來。我可以輕鬆地在容器之外充當你的魂器，我和你的那條蛇一樣危險。」

明白Tom已經解決了這個問題，Voldemort對他提到那條蛇看起來很警惕。 「Harry，」他説，起初是小聲的呲笑，然後轉成大聲，「如果你殺了他，我會讓你加入我的行列。我們不能有—— _弱點_ 。」

Tom的心臟顫動，他停頓了一下然後點頭，「好吧。」他說。

「發誓吧。」Voldemort要求道，他甚至不相信自己。

明智之舉，Tom想。「我發誓，」他說，「以我的魔力起誓，我會把Harry Potter帶給你。」

金色的光芒纏繞他握著魔杖的手，微微燃燒，然後消逝。Voldemort看起來很驚訝他那麼輕易地就同意了，而Tom驚訝於Voldemort居然對他的用詞不作評論，甚至還沒聽過——

「事實上，」Tom補充說，感覺Harry的思緒撥弄著他的，對方忙著擔心蛇，但是無論如何仍警告著自己即將到來，「我現在就把他帶來。」

有一聲「喀」，接著是一聲「啪」地空氣中有些模糊不清的東西落在他們附近。Voldemort停下來瞪著中斷他們的事物，只有在意識到究竟是誰在那現形時才開始重新思考。

正好準時，Tom想，那是Harry。

*

Harry既不是獅子，也不是羔羊。他想，他不會准許自己如此純潔，如此天真，如此自願地走向屠宰。他是一匹披著羊皮的狼，是一頭永遠無法關進牢籠的、飢餓的野生動物。他信步走過Riddle莊園走廊，像是一隻永不饜足的獵捕者追捕他的獵物。

一道嘶嘶聲從他的前方傳來，他及時地繞過角落，看見一條似乎有八英尺長的蟒蛇——眼鏡蛇，挪動她巨大的身軀到走廊上。

「 _入侵者，_ 」她嘶聲說道，「 _他知道你會來的，弟弟。_ 」她的眼睛一眨不眨地盯著他，帶著病態的黃色，以及幾乎是被逗樂的情緒，如果蛇有情緒的話。

「誰在那裡？」一個微弱，細細的聲音迴盪著，Harry僵住了。這裡不該有任何人，他沒有見過別人，只有一條蛇在鬼魂遊蕩的走廊裡。

足跡和一道影子出現，Harry從夢與老照片，還有他皮膚底下的憤怒認出了他。

虛弱、蒼白的眼睛從Peter Pettigrew的臉上看著他。

「 _愚蠢的老鼠。_ 」Nagini看著她的看護人，但是Pettigrew專心地盯著Harry，一邊摸索著一根魔杖。Harry希望他有他的隱形斗篷，但這沒有任何意義，因為蛇可以聞到他的味道。

「 _Expelliarmus_ ，」他跳了出來，從蟲尾巴的手中扯過他的魔杖。鼠人驚恐地吱叫。

「H、Harry，」他清楚地認出了他，含淚的眼睛盯著蛇，「你看起來就像James，」Pettigrew低聲說，「就像——」

Harry幾乎無法壓抑熊熊燃起的憤怒，「你不許談論他們，」他喝道，魔杖挑釁地舉起。「特別是在你做了什麼之後。」

那個男人在Harry的目光下畏縮，「我、我必須那麼做，你、你明白。D、Dark Lord——你見過他，你知道他是什麼樣的人。他打算殺、殺了我，Harry，我太害、害怕了，我不能 _死_ ——」

Harry感到一陣不愉快的理解。畢竟，他正在執行這個瘋狂的計劃，因為他不想死。Tom和他想活下去。他將自己的生命置於巫師世界的許多生命之上，就像蟲尾巴將自己的生命置於Harry的父母之上。

但這是不一樣的，他認為，因為巫師世界曾為Harry做過什麼了嗎？

「你是個懦夫，」他說，「你背叛了他們。」

「H、Harry——」

「 _Crucio_ 。」

他並不認為它能成功被施展。Tom曾將可憐的動物們和——在極少數情況下——人們推到在Harry的眼前，並要求他施法。他唯一有些成就的不赦咒是奪魂咒，無論是抵消它還是施展它。其他的他從未擁有成功的經驗。

但他現在有了。

從蟲尾巴在地板上扭動的模樣，從他的喉嚨裡撕裂出最可怕的尖叫聲之中，他得知了這點。對方在地上製造的砰砰聲，惹怒了開始解開盤起的Nagini。蟲尾巴繼續尖叫，而Harry除了無聲、平反的滿足感之外，感覺不到任何東西。這個男人是他父母去世的原因。這背叛的、暗算的懦夫是Sirius被監禁的原因。

他解除了鑽心剜骨，看著男人躺在地板上亂糟糟的惡臭堆裡。Harry想知道他內心的這股仇恨是否足以讓他施展最後一個不赦咒，但這種想法令他的雙手顫抖。「 _Imperio_ ，」他取而代之地說，感覺到蟲尾巴在這個咒語下，破碎的心靈洞穴，「你會把自己帶到魔法部，」他說，「你會把自己交給傲羅。你將承認你的罪行，並確保大家知道Sirius Black的清白。你會誠實地回答他們的任何問題，但你不會告訴他們你和我的會面。你不會變形，你不會試圖逃脫。」

他看著老鼠眼中的流光接管了他，然後幾乎難以注意到地微微消退。那個男人甚至沒有試圖反抗命令。

「 _這是什麼？你做了什麼？_ 」Nagini在地板上躁動不安，「 _我可以吃他嗎？_ 」

Harry被生動地提醒了為什麼自己會在這裡，「 _我們將再次完整，_ 」他說，絲滑地轉換成蛇語，「 _想跟來嗎？_ 」

他不確定他期待著怎樣的回應。這條蛇會乖乖地跟著他走？真是一個荒謬的想法，但有一剎那，她真的吐著蛇信，滑近他身邊，Harry以為她會就這樣跟著他。

但她抬起頭，Harry看到那雙蛇黃色的眼睛後頭閃過一絲紅色，「 _你撒謊，_ 」她嘶聲道，「 _你計畫傷人，計畫殺人。_ 」

她捲起身子，而且速度很快，Harry想，考量到她的尺寸，那真是他媽該死的快。當她向他猛衝時，他幾乎無法避開她。正如他預料之中，他丟出的 _confringo_ 被躲開了，只成功地令她更生氣，更奮力。

「 _叛逆的兄弟。_ 」她發出嘶嘶聲，「 _有毒的男孩。_ 」她再次向他猛衝，而Harry現在不想和一條巨大得可怕的魔法蛇戰鬥。

不幸的是他別無選擇。

沒關係，他一直身為葛來芬多是有原因的。

以搜捕手快速的反應，他在蛇身邊奔馳，當Nagini再次用她的毒牙攻擊時，他伸向口袋裡的港口鑰——

然後他們在空中翻滾，Harry被埋在一條試圖殺了他的瘋蛇身下，毒牙在劃過他身邊的空氣。一當他接觸到那條蛇，港口鑰啟動，將他們從Riddle莊園直接帶到堅硬的荒土上，Harry搶著將蛇推離身上。當他抓住他的魔杖後退時，Nagini發出嘶嘶聲的死亡威脅和惡劣的承諾。

在他周圍的懸崖頂部沒有什麼特別的，只有草叢、石頭和吹拂他們的風。鹽懸浮在空氣中撲鼻而來，依附著他的皮膚之上。在海水的怒吼之下，波浪的手指伸向岩石，穿越洞穴和裂縫，撕裂大地再返回海洋。在他們的所處的土地下方，是個充滿鹽分的湖泊，裡頭有一個破碎的水盆，一池死者和一艘木船。

Nagini突然朝他撲來，Harry第二次差點從懸崖上摔下來。當他滾到一旁時，粗大的蛇軀有一半壓在他身上，Nagini仍然無情地追捕著他。他向後爬，試圖起身，魔杖緊握在他滿是汗水的手裡。他站了起來，幾乎直接撞進他身後那高大蒼白的身影。Voldemort反手攻擊他，一個殘忍且麻瓜的行為，但它令Harry跪了下來。

他吐出血液，濺到綠草和乾燥的棕土之上。

「多麼 _可愛的_ 禮物。」Voldemort冷笑，殘忍地微笑，紅眼睛滿是憤怒，紫杉木魔杖對准他的心臟，「我敢肯定Nagini會喜歡她的餐點。你該去死了，Harry Potter。」Voldemort說。

Harry笑了。「你先。」

「 _Avada Kedavra。_ 」Tom Riddle在Voldemort身後說道，然後他把那浸滿了他墨色血液的掛墜盒，放在地上那被幻術隱藏的魂器堆旁。

Harry的世界閃耀著綠光。

那道詛咒擊中了Voldemort，大略就在Harry那道傷疤的位置上。

*

Voldemort燃燒著。這幾乎是太輕鬆了，魔法在空氣中吟唱，魂器在被扯離它們的容器時尖叫。Voldemort是一具行走的骷髏，當天空著火了，魔法燃燒著，照亮了他的白骨。

在另一邊，Harry跪了下來，因魔法的利爪毫不留意地穿過他，試著取走他欠下的東西。Tom的整個身體像失調的畫面一樣閃爍。他在又不在，有時存在，有時消失，而他感到害怕，因為在那些剎那間他不知道他在哪，他只是不在這。

魔法席捲過他們。已經完成了，魔咒已經設置好了，它會做它必須做的事，而它必須做的事就是熄滅他們眼前的靈魂。撕裂它、打破它、拗折它，Voldemort試圖抵抗，眼睛閃著憤怒的紅光，卻又馬上像是被閃電擊中般，全身靜止不動。

Harry停止尖叫，在地上蜷縮成一個癱軟的球。Tom跪在地上掙扎地保持現狀，而Voldemort——

有一會兒，他就站在那，無唇的嘴勝利地向上蜷起，然後他只是——

再也

不是

活著的

Tom大口吸入空氣，但他處於真空之中。他的耳朵嗡鳴著。他的視覺是黑點，四周的草地燃燒著一簇簇的火焰。他太渴了，感覺到一個巨大的瘀傷，他挺直身子，抬頭正好看見Voldemort倒下。

一場獻祭，有鑒於他母親的自願犧牲，他認為這是很合理的解釋。Tom和Harry會犧牲Voldemort和儘可能弄到的靈魂碎片，最終，這甚至不是靈魂魔法，它是一場以同類相食的獻祭、一種淨化儀式、一個血液儀式——

Tom和Harry流著血，Voldemort死了，魂器都燒壞了，而——

而魔法接受了它，Voldemort是一具倒在塵土中的屍體。

那條蛇停止了扭動，掛墜盒和金杯看起來燒焦了，但並未受損。冠冕和戒指早已空了，而Tom和Harry——

一切都結束了，Tom想，不知怎的，Tom尋求的第一個人是儀式圈對面的綠眼男孩。

他想這是一個弱點，但 _不_ ，Harry現在是他唯一的魂器了。而Tom是——好吧，他不確定他是什麼。他活著，仍然存在，較不像個魂器，而更像一個人了。他仍然以血液綑綁在繼續在Harry身上的Voldemort的靈魂上，被Lily的自願的獻祭保護著。Tom的血管裡有了血液和魔法流動著，然後——

他看見Harry。男孩不再縮成一團，而是以一個凌亂的坐姿癱坐在圓圈旁。金杯、冠冕、死蛇和掛墜盒散落在他的身旁。Voldemort的身體是多麼多麼地靜止。「我們做到了。」Harry喘息著。「Tom，我們真的做到了。」

狂喜充滿了他。他走向Harry拉起男孩，將Harry拉向他。他們是多麽接近，Tom可以感受到Harry的吐息落在他的臉上，他伸出手，以顫抖的手指描繪著那道閃電狀的疤痕，感知著他的那片靈魂仍存在在那，Tom露齒笑了。「我們當然做到了。」他呼嚕地說：「我是個天才。」

「自大。」Harry低聲對他說，因為Voldemort死了，他們自由了。

他們 _自由_ 了。

Tom的喉嚨後方有一陣瘙癢，他拉開距離，微微地咳嗽。Harry歪著頭，看起來很驚慌。那尖銳的移動令他皺眉，像是他得了頭痛——

他嚥下一口水，有一個濕黏的東西在他的嘴裡。他將它吐了出來，有股銳利而苦澀的東西在他的舌頭上。

那不是鮮血。

那是墨水。

他的手上沾著墨水。混合著唾液和鮮血，有著非常非常黑的墨水。

噢，他想。

「Tom？」Harry問，臉色突然蒼白下來。血液從Harry額頭上的疤痕留下。鮮血與墨水混合在一起，像是眼淚從Harry的眼睛落下。Harry仰起頭，和Tom的目光交會。他們的心臟跳動著，肺部吸入空氣，正如它有多麽有用，它也多麽的沒用。Tom能感覺到，感覺到空氣中，圍繞著他的魔法仍強而有力地降落在他們身上，急切地想要完成它開始的未盡之事。

這沒有用，他意識到，Voldemort走了，而不管他們喜歡與否，他們都要跟著他一起走了。

一點一點，他們走向死亡。


	6. The Snake 蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然後他們一起尖叫，他所知道的只剩下疼痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者Notes：  
> 抱歉（才不）

Voldemort的屍體橫亙在他們中間，空了的魂器容器散落在他身旁，Tom和Harry本該也只剩下空殼和它們躺在一塊，但因為有血液魔法和保護性的傷口，還有更多為了保證他們 _安全_ 的血液魔法，本應該 _保護_ 他們——

它是保護他們了，某種程度上，至少防止了那帶走Voldemort的第一次魔法清洗。但他們的保護不會永遠持續下去，Harry從未感覺到如此虛弱，從未感覺到魔法像這樣洩走了他的力量，從未感覺到它在皮膚下撕撓，通過他的骨頭和血液，試圖接觸他擁有的靈魂。他感覺他正在墜落，跌跌撞撞地倒在懸崖邊，水越漲越接近——

有人在搖他。「Harry，」Tom的棕色眼睛寫著擔心。「別離開我，Harry，堅持下去。」

「這沒有用。」Harry説，想著Tom看起來有多麼蒼白，像是他又一次剛從日記本中走出來似的。「它沒有——」

「我們會解決這個問題。」Tom堅定地厲聲說。「一定有某種方法，我會重新看過我們的筆記，我們會找到某種方法來穩固我們——」

Harry搖了搖頭，因為他們都翻過筆記好多次了。「我不認為——」他開口，又因疼痛撕扯他的身體而停下，他發出一聲低沈的呻吟，然後Tom在這裡，在每一處，雙手攥著Harry的長袍，好讓他站起來，撫平他汗濕的頭髮，然後在Harry的耳邊柔聲低語。

Harry感覺腦袋裡空洞了，那裡現在沒有了Voldemort的邪惡碎片在他身旁。但那裡有Tom，包裹著他，Tom、Tom、 _Tom_ ，那個較年長的男孩是唯一防止Harry再一次因為魔法撕撓他的皮膚而跪下的事物。

墨水從Tom的眼睛滴下，他看起來並沒有比Harry好上哪去，在支撐Harry的體重下輕微搖晃。

「Dumbledore。」Harry虛弱地說，「Dumbledore說他會幫助我們。」

Harry想，他現在不能殺死他們，畢竟無論如何，他們都要死了。

Tom冷笑道：「我不會接受Dumbledore的幫助。」他試圖扯開Harry，但Harry搖搖晃晃地緊抓Tom的雙手，彷彿那是他的命脈。

「那我們會死。」Harry説，在口腔裡嚐到墨水的味道，即使Tom才是那個吐出墨水的人，年長的男孩搖晃著，徒勞地嘗試讓另一人保持站立。

「那我們會死。」Tom重複道，面色空洞而憔悴。「 _好吧。_ 」他說，「我們去找Dumbledore。」他看起來並不高興，但他看起來對死亡這個想法更不高興。

這很可笑，Harry想，他現在應該感到害怕，因為他畏懼的事要發生了，但他反而平靜地接納。畢竟，死亡很容易。

生活很難。

*

禮堂的大門在晚餐中途被推開。學生們轉過頭，Dumbledore站起身，在看見是哪兩人跨過門檻進來時僵著了。

這和學年初有著天壤之別，那時Tom Riddle沿著長桌間的走道大步向前，Harry跟在他的後頭。現在兩人都拖著腳步，Harry看起來幾乎沒在呼吸，眼神茫然，半搭在拖著兩人前進的Tom身上。葛萊芬多的桌子爆發一陣竊竊私語，Granger和Weasley急著推開那些伸長了脖子，去看他們的防禦術教授和救世主的人群。

Dumbledore開始朝向他們移動，繞過其他教師們到長桌的盡頭，思考這桌子的長度有多麼不方便跨越，然後——

Riddle和Potter尷尬地停止下來，看起來不太像是Tom的計畫，更像是Harry已經無法再前進了，倒在雷文克勞的長桌末端。Tom搖晃著，但仍保持站姿，Harry的眼睛哆嗦著緊閉，大口的喘氣，Dumbledore靠近他們，Minerva和Severus在他身後。

「Harry！」Hermione絆了一下停在附近，但沒有走得更近，視線瘋狂地在Harry旁邊手握魔杖的Tom和Dumbledore之間跳躍。

然後，在一個長時間的游移不定之後，Tom將他的魔杖仍了出去。它噠的滾到Dumbledore的腳邊然後停下，就像是Tom本人一樣，他以某種仍然端莊的坐姿倒在Harry身旁。「救救我們！」Tom要求著，棕色的眼睛威脅地瞪著Dumbledore，「救救我們， _該死的_ ，你說你會的，你給了Harry各式各樣的承諾，那好，現在你的機會來了——」

Dumbledore一言不發，靜靜地打量他們，思索著他的選項，當——

「拜託。」

Riddle的聲音有點破碎，Dumbledore驚慌失措。有一會兒，他在一間孤兒院裡，一個男孩問他——不，要求他——向他證明——而現在這個男孩——少年——跪在他面前， _乞求_ 著——

「發生了什麼事？」Hermione問，「Harry——他還好嗎，你——？」

Harry張開眼睛，「Voldemort死了。」他說，對著整個禮堂驚訝地倒抽一口氣的聲音，以及Dumbledore自己的震驚，還有Severus捲起袖子既害怕又驚訝地，看見上頭的黑魔標記變成灰白色的，像是一個他自己甚至都沒注意到在消逝的舊傷疤——

消逝，Albus想，但不是完全消失，當Tom Riddle和Harry Potter仍站在他眼前時，就不是。

Harry做了一個虛弱的嘗試，試圖讓自己站起來，他在一聲嘶聲中放棄行動，一隻手探向他的額頭上的傷疤，除了——

那裡沒有傷疤，Dumbledore驚恐地意識到，那是一個傷口，流著血，鮮血滴在Harry的臉上。當Tom窒息的同時，Harry的臉龐因痛苦而扭曲。

他們看起來相當健康，有些疲憊，有些身經戰鬥的塵土和污垢附在身上，擦傷和魔法火焰損壞了他們的衣服，但那沒有解釋Harry流血的傷疤還有在他身旁旋轉冒泡的魔法，也沒有解釋為什麼Tom Riddle在一旁嘔出一潭黑色膽汁。

除了它不是膽汁。

那是墨水。

「你要死了。」Dumbledore總結道，因為那是他唯一可以想到的話，「我不能阻止不可避免的事，Tom。」

墨水吐進雷文克勞的晚餐裡，Tom將自己拉起來，Harry對他嘟囔著什麼，那聲音太小了，Tom忽略了它。「我死了，Harry也會死。你想要拯救你寶貝的黃金男孩，你必須讓你的雙手沾上一些——墨水——順帶拯救我了，Dumbledore。又或者你可以按照你計畫好的，讓我們兩個去死，對嗎？為了殺死蛇，大膽地獻祭你的羔羊？」

「如果那是真的，」Dumbledore平靜地說，「我為什麼要拯救你們之中的任何一個？」他察覺到Harry眨著眼看他，臉上毫無情緒，既沒有驚訝亦沒有擔憂。他們預期著這個反應，他意識到，他們兩個人預期著他會把他們扔給禿鷲，噢 _梅林_ ，現在這可以解釋很多事——

「確實你為何要救我們呢？」Tom説，像是他知道些什麼，像是他的袖子裡仍藏有籌碼——嗯——兩個人可以玩那個遊戲。

「你愛他嗎，Tom？」Dumbledore問。

Tom在一個脆弱的困惑瞬間中皺起眉頭。「他是我的 _靈魂_ 。」他說，像是這解釋了一切，像是這就是他能思考的範疇，像是已經沒有別的理由——

也許這解釋了一切，也許這解釋了癡迷和佔有慾，解釋了他如果有需要的話，利用和虐待Harry的方式，但他仍讓他保持呼吸，讓他活著，哄他順從，變成幾乎類似於信任——

「噢梅林，」Snape的臉色刷白，腳步搖晃，「你是字面上的意思，對嗎？」

「Minerva，我想你應該讓其他學生回到他們的寢室。」Dumbledore説，因為這不是學生們該聽到的對話。

「你的靈魂？」Hermione重複道，大聲到足以讓老師試圖引導的學生們停下來凝視。「『 _他是你的靈魂_ 』是什麼意思？」

在任何人都可以回答之前，Harry眨著眼睛，他看起來仍像是發燒並且逐漸在地板上慢慢死去，「我以為妳很聰明，Hermione。」他說，然後發出一些可能因痛苦而產生的嘶聲，但是從Tom的反應判斷，它更可能是爬說語。

「Albus，」Severus從他身後低聲說道，「Severus，這是真的嗎？他們是——？」

魂器，沒說出口的字眼。兩個魂器都看著他，綠色和棕色的眼睛在等待審判，等待發現——

「如果是真的，我們應該終結這一切！讓他們去死！」Severus説，對於未經訓練之耳他聽起來很殘酷，但Albus可以聽見那股絕望，那股發現Albus的計畫的恐懼，「你說——」他可以感到Severus的凝視灼燒著他，「Lily的 _兒子_ ，Albus——」*為了屠宰，你像對待一頭羔羊般撫養著他。*他看見Severus的眼神如斯對他說，那是既深且暗的兩潭黑色的恐懼。

「你的 _靈魂_ 。」Hermione呢喃，將一切連結起來，「你是指 _Voldemort_ 的靈魂，你們都是 _Voldemort靈魂_ 的一部份。」Albus只能放心Minerva已經佈下了無聲守衛。

Minerva喘不過氣，在那個陳述句中緊緊抓著她的胸膛，看起來嚇壞了，而當兩個男孩都沒有試圖否認時，她更是如此。Ron看起來糟透了，但並不驚訝，Severus仍帶著背叛盯著Dumbledore。

「有多少？」Dumbledore問，他必須知道答案，「你做了多少個？」

Tom沒有回答，他正在咳出更多墨水。它像眼淚一般自他的眼睛流淌，而Harry咬著牙替他回大：「七個，如果算上Voldemort本身的話，八個。」他停下來，微微搖頭，然後不動了，像是他頭疼一樣。

他的嘴唇上仍沾著血。

「有八個Voldemort的碎片跑來跑去？」Minerva嚇壞了。

「兩個。」Tom糾正道，抬頭看著他們，而噢，Dumbledore現在看見了他手指上的戒指還有Harry脖子上的掛墜盒。「主要的部分已經不在了。」Tom冷笑，看起來比他應該的更不在乎，流著墨水，他是那麼用力地握住桌子，以至於他的指節都發白了，像是那張桌子如果不存在，他就會跪倒在地。「你知道我永遠不會和另一個版本的我合作。我想要確保我可以撐過和他分離的過程，但⋯⋯這不重要了。那個儀式將帶走了Voldemort，帶走了他的全部。我們試圖規避它，但我們——」

「它失敗了。」Harry不必要地説，因為結果 _很明顯_ 。那兩人看起來像破碎壞掉了。

最後兩片Voldemort的靈魂在他眼前，他們在他的面前緩緩 _死去_ 。

「那個儀式將魂器從Harry的身上撕裂出來，」Tom説，「將 _我_ 從這個世界 _撕裂出來_ ，而Harry和我綁在一起。我走了，他也會走，他死了，我也會死。所以拜託了，如果你的任何一句陳腔濫調裡有一絲真誠，現在就幫助我們。」

對於他所有的錯誤，對於他過去所有的愚蠢的行為、笨拙的想法以及宏大的操弄，甚至是對於即將發生的事情，Albus Dumbledore從來不會後悔他那一刻的決定。

「霍格華茲總是會幫助那些真正需要的人。我會盡我所能。」

*

「那是真的嗎？」Ron問，毫不猶豫地將Harry的手搭上他的肩膀，幫助支撐他的朋友，特別是當Tom Riddle失去平衡，不得不扶著雷文克勞的桌子時。「Voldemort真的——」

「死了。」Harry完成他的話。「該有人通知他的食死徒。」

Ron無視了McGonagall叫他離Harry和Riddle遠一點的警告，繼續帶著他的朋友到醫院廂房。有些學生明顯錯過了上床睡覺的指示，徘徊在走廊裡瞪大眼睛盯著看。Ron可以感覺到Harry的脈搏微弱如絲，在他身後，Tom Riddle步履蹣跚地跛腳前進，而Dumbledore沈默地跟著。

「我需要知道你做了什麼，Tom。」Dumbledore説：「我需要知道你做了多少，我需要知道你扭轉了幾個儀式——」

「事實上，那是一個淨化儀式。」Riddle的語氣幾乎是愉悅的。「實驗性的。我們從Luna Lovegood那裡拿到它，然後我給它獻上了祭品——」

這些話在Ron耳裡聽來根本什麼意義。

「所以他真的死了？」Hermione問道，替他們拉開大門。

Ron無法解釋湧動他全身的那股全然的解脫。很好，他想，強烈的惡意遺忘Riddle的存在。畢竟，Ron在否認方面有驚為天人的才華，他已經否認他對Hermione的感覺 _好幾年_ 了。

Ginny的死已經報了仇，Voldemort已死，Tom Riddle仍然可能會死。

Harry抓著他的腦袋，解脫地躺進病床。Pomfrey夫人拿著一些魔藥和小瓶子匆匆地向他走去。「你聞起來都是黑魔法的臭味。」她揮動她的魔杖放出診斷法術後說。

隔壁床的Riddle將一疊皺巴巴的筆記遞給Dumbledore。「這裡。」Harry説，從他的口袋裡拿出一個小袋子，手伸了進去，遠遠超過了袋子長度。

「那是一個無痕伸展咒嗎？」Hermione眼睛亮了起來。

「現在不是時候。」Harry笑了，掏出一個東西。「好好利用它們，好嗎？」

Hermione驚呼：「那是——？」

「我還不知道你喜歡珠寶呢，老兄。」Ron瞧著皇冠說。Hermione揍了他。

「這是雷文克勞的冠冕，你這個白癡，還有——Harry，你拿著海加·赫夫帕夫的金杯和遺失的冠冕做什麼？」

「這說來話長了。」Harry説，「我會告訴妳的，等以後——」他頓住了，因為可能沒有以後了。Hermione發出一聲壓抑的嗚咽，撲向了他，將淚水埋藏在他的肩膀。Ron只是坐在那裡，一直握著Harry的手，想起第一次見面時，在火車月台上那個戴著眼鏡的小小男孩。

「我會看看我能做什麼。」Dumbledore説，Riddle仍不斷吐出墨水，但老人表現得像是這位十幾歲的黑魔王沒有什麼問題似的。「我會通知有關當局，他們在哪裡可能發現Voldemort的⋯⋯遺體。」

Tom抹去嘴角的墨跡，挫敗地倒在床上，Ron必須再三確認，因為他從沒想過Riddle會是現在這副模樣。他們冷酷嚴厲的防禦術教授看起來像發著高燒，精疲力盡。

「我想我們應該讓他們好好休息，Miss Granger和Mr Weasley。」Dumbledore慈祥地說，Hermione的頭還埋在Harry的胸口。「我會寄一隻貓頭鷹告訴關心你安危的Mr Black和Mr Lupin。」他停下來，偏頭看著Harry，眼神閃爍。「Peter Pettigrew去魔法部自首了。他假死多年又再次出現的醜聞引發了各式各樣的問題。為了安撫輿論，我相信Sirius Black可能會在騷動中得到完全的赦免。」

「很好。」Harry木然道。「恭喜他。」

「Pettigrew將接受攝魂怪之吻。」Dumbledore補充。

Harry不願看向Dumbledore的眼睛，「真慘啊。」他說。Ron瞥向Riddle，對方棕色的雙眼半閉著，像被高燒覆上一層霧，卻帶著模糊的勝利。

*

無可否認。

Tom Riddle是個天才。

Dumbledore檢查了男孩的成果，寫出方程式，查詢咒語，從各方面而言，他都能確切看出這個儀式應該是怎麼運作的。兩個人都佈置了護盾和守衛，且其他魂器夠近，好讓它們取代自己被獻祭，而Voldemort在儀式圈內死去。這是一個乾淨又簡單的獻祭儀式，魔法取走了他們奉上的東西，他的靈魂是那麼接近，近得幾乎合而為一卻又 _不完整_ ——

這失敗了。從醫院裡的兩個男孩身上就能看出這一點。已經過了三天，他們看起來越來越糟。學校試圖阻擋想路過偷看一眼的學生——他們現在都已經讀過報紙了，那張懸崖邊Voldemort的屍體和那隻大蛇的照片。半個社會都不相信它——認為這是某種陰謀，食死徒們要嘛起身反叛，要嘛直接恐慌了起來，因為他們不能追查到他們的領導者了。Malfoy直接走到Scrimgeour面前跪下，黑魔標記明顯可見，他高揚起頭，要求赦免。

這是一場混沌，但並非致命。Dumbledore想，他們會度過難關，而Voldemort帶來的陰霾很快就會揮之而去。學校裡的氛圍已經更加輕鬆了。他檢查過，防禦術教授職位上的詛咒也解除了。

巫師世界將會存活下來。

Tom和Harry不會。

因為悲哀的事實是，Dumbledore幫不了他們。他永遠都幫不了他們，他過去曾看見一絲拯救Harry的機會，讓Voldemort殺了他，給他可能幫他脫離魂器的物品，即使那只能稱為渺茫的希望，而不是一場計畫——

現在呢？

現在他什麼也沒有了。他們帶給他的事實讓他感到恐懼。魂器們，複數。他感到噁心，因為不只是撕裂靈魂一次而是 _七次_ ——

他靜靜地坐在醫院廂房裡，看著Riddle嘔吐著墨水，Harry斷斷續續地打著瞌睡。毫無疑問地他們快要死了。Voldemort已經走了——不久他們就會跟上。當他走近病床時，Tom抬起頭，顯然以為來人是護士長，因為當他看到他時，眼睛都睜大了。大門早已上了鎖以防學生在此徘徊——學校裡除了他們的防禦術老師和Harry Potter的緋聞以外什麼都不聊了。他們在談禁忌的戀愛嗎？他們快死了嗎？Harry真的殺了Voldemort嗎？Tom Riddle實際上只有十七歲，還是霍格華茲註冊簿中寫的七十歲？

「Dumbledore教授。」湯姆端莊地問候他，就像他還是學生一樣。在某些方面，他的確是。Albus不太確定Tom在製作日記本時是否剛滿十七，還是當時他只有十六歲，未成年、仍待在學校裡。他不確定哪個更糟——兩個選項都讓他感到恐懼。

即使Tom和Harry將額外的幾個靈魂碎片注入了他，這只讓他最近才開始老化罷了。他仍只有十七歲，一個六年級或者七年級的學生，仰望著他最討厭的教授。

「Tom。」他出聲，感覺真的太太太累了。「你起得晚了。」

男孩沒有回應，英俊的臉龐如帶著石製假面般冰冷，但仍不能藏著他咬得死緊的牙關，還有身旁被墨水和血液污染的紙巾。「有什麼發現嗎？」他反而要求地問道。「解決我們的問題的方法？」

「唉。」Albus必須告訴他，因為他無法說謊。「我找不到你沒找到的事。你和Harry做了非常徹底的研究。」他從長袍裡拿出一本Tom肯定會認得的書，它無疑是Tom第一次認識魂器的地方。「當你執行這個儀式時，你就知道你的命運了，但你仍然做了。那非常勇敢。」

「那很愚蠢。」Tom的面部扭曲。「魯莽。我們曾希望——」他吞下後頭的話，看向別處。「有一點機會。」他說，「有一丁點的機會它可以——我們就不會——」

「那是匠心獨運的傑作。」Albus告訴他，因為這是實話。兩人製造的魔法令人驚嘆，很可惜它並沒有成功。而現在，因為它沒有奏效，它正在殺死他們。「你無論如何仍和Voldemort的主魂綁在一起。」他將那本魂器的書放在床上，手指點著封面。「儘管他死了，當主魂消逝食，他剩餘的靈魂碎片是不可能繼續存在的。這份連結可以由Lord Voldemort本人打斷，可現在——」

「什麼也沒有，」Harry醒著，安靜著躺著，連Tom和Albus都注意到他醒來了。他轉成坐姿，搖晃得像是正準備倒下來。Albus還來不及轉過身穩住他，Tom已經坐在小男孩旁邊並扶著他了。

Albus已經不是第一次想知道，那些年他們之間發生的事。Harry是什麼時候鑽進Tom的皮膚底下，然後爬入他的心房？Tom Riddle什麼時候才意識到他關心著這個男孩？

Harry很難讓人不在乎，甚至連Dumbledore都必須承認這點。儘管知道Harry不得不死，但他還是無法用魔杖對付他。

「我有一份禮物要給你們。」他說，伸出他的手，上頭冒出火焰，紅色和金色的羽毛逐漸現形。

那是Fawkes。

鳳凰看起來接近燃燒日了，當牠從Dumbledore的手上跳下來時，灰色的羽毛揚起，滑到Harry的床邊咕咕叫，Harry和Tom都因這聲音猛地一顫，後者比前者更甚。

「Guy Fawkes。」Harry輕聲笑道，「真古怪。」

「真單調。」Tom評價道，語帶著離奇的滑稽，厭惡地看著Harry向鳥兒伸出手。

有一刻Dumbledore什麼也沒說，沈默地看著他們。「我救不了你，」他說，兩人都沒有反應。「你們的研究很全面，確實很徹底。我只能為你們做一件事——減輕你的痛苦。」

Tom立刻站起來，用錯誤的方式理解了他說的話。Harry根本沒有看向他，他看著手臂上的鳳凰低著頭向自己靠近。「那殺了我們吧。」Tom咆哮，如一隻被豢養的野蠻動物，「勇敢點自己動手——如果你真的會 _愛_ ，至少給點仁慈吧。」

「Tom，」Harry打斷他，因為Albus甚至可以試圖解釋Tom對愛的理解有多麼的偏頗，「Tom，鳳凰⋯⋯他的眼淚——」

「牠的 _什麼_ ——」詞語消散在當Riddle看見Fawkes的眼睛流出淚水的時候。一滴胖滾滾的淚水滑落下來，落在Harry的手上，微微地蒸散開來。Harry發出驚訝的嘶聲，然後盯著他的手。他的手掌上曾有一個小切口，但現在已經消失了，皮膚再次乾淨無暇。臉頰上蒼白逐漸褪去，顏色幾近健康，呼吸困難也稍微緩解了。

然後Fawkes開始飛行，Riddle舉起雙手，彷彿要把鳥兒擋住，但Harry大步向前，抓住Tom的手腕，固定他，好讓鳥兒棲息在對方肩上。Tom僵直了身體，既緊張又不舒服，而Albus只是看著Fawkes柔聲哼唱。

這聲音讓Tom不寒而慄，他看起來好像想要把鳳凰扔開並擰斷牠的脖子，但是Harry緊握著他的手腕，Fawkes就像一隻深情的貓一樣用頭磨蹭Tom的臉頰。

Tom大吼一聲，把手從Harry手中抽出來。Fawkes開始飛行，Tom的手飛向他的好似燒起來的臉頰，他臉頰上出現了血色，當他下次咳嗽時，已經看不見血液或墨水，只剩下唾液和痰。「治癒特性。」他瞪著Dumbledore道，「鳳凰的眼淚有治癒的特性。」

「這不是永久的，」Dumbledore輕輕地說，「但現在你有更多的時間說再見，我很抱歉。」這就是他所能做的一切。

Tom的眼裡燃燒著怨恨。Harry眼底什麼也沒有，男孩詭異地接受了命運，沒有任何明顯的情緒。這令他崩潰，就一點點。看著無意中被他逼上刑台的男孩。在某些方面，Albus反思，他是比Lord Voldemort還糟糕得多的人。

他離開了他們，在他犯過的諸多錯誤上又添加了兩個，他的手已經永遠都洗不乾淨了。在鏡子裡，Ariana對他微笑，Gellert也笑了，Tom瞪著他，而Harry甚至不願看他一眼。

*

Tom的目光落在Dumbledore留下的書上。他很確定這位老人忘記了——在知道內容的情況下，他不敢故意將書留在那裡。但是無望帶來的內疚與焦急讓這位老人健忘，而現在那本書就在他的床尾，書脊破裂、血跡斑斑。

Harry的額頭落在他的肩膀上，男孩幾乎沒有意識到他的動作，「你還是害怕死亡嗎，Tom Riddle？」他問道，Tom的心很冷，因為他當然害怕了。他會默默無名地死亡，以一個愚蠢的、再普遍不過的名字。什麼也沒有。他轉身看著Harry，小男孩的綠眼睛在鏡片後，眨呀眨盯著他。

Harry不怕死。Harry以一種即使是成年男子也無法提起的安靜接受死亡。Harry一直在數著死亡，因為Tom的年長自己試圖在他一歲時殺死他。

某處，鐘樓敲響了夜半，而時間又翻過了一天。

今天是三十一號，Tom突然意識到。現在才三月，距離Tom自己和Harry的生日正好是三個月前和四個月後。Tom，恐懼地覺察到他將寂寂無名地死在十七歲，Harry甚至還沒十七，他只有十六歲。

「嗯，」Harry疲憊地說。「一切都發生在三十一號。」他笑了。「我的父母死了，我不小心成了一個魂器，我的生日、你的生日——」他的笑容很狡猾。不，Harry並不害怕死亡和默默無聞，Harry害怕的是被困在無法離開的無窗房間，一個樓梯下面的碗櫃，一具失去感官的身體，一座沒有門的牢房。而他們在這裡——被困在死亡之中。

多麼可悲的一對啊。

「一個意外的魂器，」Tom沉著聲說，眼神落在Dumbledore遺落的書上。由於賦予他的魔杖生命的不死鳥，他直起身子，感覺比前陣子更穩定。他現在可以從Voldemort屍體上取回的他的魔杖中感受到那股力量，那股在他的血液中，給了他再支撐生命一段時間所需的力量。

這就是他所需要的一切，他想，只需再一丁點時間。他轉向Harry，手裡拿著書。

好像已察覺到了，Harry面無表情地盯著書，「這是什麼？」他問，但他知道答案。

「最後的奮力一搏。」Tom說，「因為坦白說吧，現在就是全有或全無，對嗎？但你不會喜歡這個方法的。」

他是對的，Harry一點都不喜歡他的主意。

*

Harry不想記得。

他想要從他的腦海中抓出這些圖像，將它們擦拭乾淨並忘掉它們。它們褪色成泛黃的棕褐色與他不想填滿的黑洞

他感到內疚。懊悔⋯⋯除了這是一種錯誤的懊悔。他感到很糟糕，因為他墮落如斯，而不是他做了什麼。

當他切開她的時候，孩子的身體仍舊溫暖。

「我做不到。」他告訴Tom，這個年長的男孩強硬地將他拖到森林裡，Harry的抵抗無濟於事。「我不會做的，一定有別種方法。」

「你是在說如果我在你的魔杖上放一個閃回咒，它不會顯現三大不赦咒的其中兩個嗎？」Tom冷笑著在他面前示意。在一個他甚至找不到的地方——Harry不知道，一個家養小精靈可能已經抓住了它，它在寒冷中嚎哭。

「不，」他說，「我不是個殺手，Tom。」

「我離題了。」Tom說，把Harry拉近一點，更緊一些，「Pettigrew會死，不是嗎？在霍格莫德戰鬥期間，被你詛咒的食死徒怎麼樣——我懷疑Mulciber能從血液蒸發的詛咒中恢復過來。

「閉 _嘴_ 。」Harry發出嘶嘶聲，雙手摀住耳朵，閉上眼睛，Tom停下腳步，放下緊握的手好圈住他。

「如果你不殺她，」Tom告訴他，「我會走進那所學校，抓住Granger濃密的頭髮，將她拖出來。然後我會把扔一個鑽心剜骨，直到她求我結束它，我會的。然後我會回去將Ron Weasley也抓來，接著是Neville Longbottom，再來是Luna Lovegood。最後，一旦我殺死了你親愛的每個人，我會折磨這個小孩，直到你會做任何事情來結束他們的尖叫。」

威脅是空洞的，但Tom承諾的痛苦和懲罰並不是。他可能不敢冒險去接觸Harry的朋友，但他會以某種方式實現這個目標。

「它甚至都不是個小孩。」Tom補充說，「只是個嬰兒。」

「它是你的——」

Tom木然的目光就足以讓他閉嘴。Harry想知道這個小女孩可以長成什麼樣的人，她在寒風中顫抖著號啕大哭。

「我不能，」他說，「Tom——」

「做吧，Harry。一定得是你做，我不能干涉。」

第一個索命咒她不在場似的掠過了她，第二個索命咒也沒有好到哪去，到了第三次失誤，他的手非常顫抖。他可以 _感受_ 到Tom的失望，因為年長的男孩抓了他的領子。

有一瞬間他完美的面孔扭曲成醜陋的殘忍。「該長大了。」他說，「該長大了，做或者我們都會死。」

也許這樣會更好。Harry想。但和Tom一起生活的模樣給他壓倒性的渴望，他想要活著，想要呼吸。如果這代表著他必須這樣做⋯⋯

好吧⋯⋯

他瞄準並低聲說出那個咒語，想著一個半人類幾乎是怪物的Voldemort，想著他的父母以及他的生命如何從他身上被扯走，然後孩子的咕嚕聲就突然切斷了。

「乖孩子。」Tom的讚美是一種舒緩膏，他將刀子壓進Harry的手中。「現在。繼續。」

它需要是無辜的謀殺，小孩是最好的——未被世界玷污。必須是一個無辜的生命，必須是一道索命咒。這意味著最高級的殺戮，最純淨的。

然後必須是血液和生肉，骨頭在Harry的手下太過輕易地碎了。汗水自他的額頭上滴落，他擦了擦，只成功地將鮮血抹糊在臉上。那個心臟很有嚼勁——不僅難以咀嚼，而且很難咬穿。他將牙齒埋進一點，卻撕咬不開。他有點咋舌，只有Tom的哄騙才迫使他再次嘗試，撕裂橡皮似的肉體。那是鹹的，一種他無法形容的味道，鐵和苦澀的血滑下他的喉嚨。

「你快做到了。」Tom在一邊柔聲安撫，Harry突然惡毒地想要撕開 _他的心_ 並吃掉它。他的思緒像是徘徊在某種事物的邊緣，拼湊著他知道的答案，為了情感和內疚還有——

他設法伸進一隻爪子，得到一種純粹的恐怖情緒，然後它消失了，而他的牙齒陷入其中，他身上的某種東西應聲 _破碎_ 。

Tom還在說話，仍然低聲鼓勵，當他注視著Harry時，眼睛裡是邪惡的火焰。 「這將是光榮的。」他喃喃地說，「難道你沒 _看見_ 嗎？Harry，這就是我們如何永生。你和我，永恆。兩者無法單獨離世，我們將永遠活著，永遠不會死。再一點點，我的Harry，你是那麼接近——」

空氣中的魔法令他頭暈目眩，他潦草地寫下了最後幾個符文，Tom向前走了一步。一個可怕的瞬間裡，Harry能夠感受到他的靈魂，感受到那聲巨響、那股撕裂，感受到他內心的黑洞，能夠感受到Tom黏稠的魔法已在那兒，然後——

然後他們一起尖叫，他所知道的只剩下疼痛。

他一點一滴回到自己的身體裡，第一次如此清晰地意識到Tom就在他身邊，更容易滑入和退出他的心，然後意識到了自己無力的四肢，他鬆開自己，在傾瀉的魔法中微微發抖。

他終於意識到缺少了什麼，他試著抓住那些不存在的情感。他感到內疚，但不夠內疚。他彷彿在水下的坦克裡，一切都很寧靜，感覺需要花費一兩秒的時間才能確定時間在他們身邊太輕易流逝。

他身上的某些東西感覺很生硬而殘缺，而且很 _痛_ ，但Tom的移動吸引了他的注意力，將其他的感覺都推開了。

在森林裡有一個女嬰的冰冷身體——只有幾個月大——她已經有了她母親的捲曲黑髮。它現在不是一具完整的身體了——它是一個殘缺不全的屍體，Harry被這麼多的血所覆蓋，但是——

Tom對他咧嘴一笑，尖銳的，這是目前在Harry的世界裡最明顯的東西，他的世界已經縮小到Tom：Tom和他的深色眼睛，Tom和他的心臟在他的手指下跳動的方式，他的脈搏在薄薄的手腕皮膚下奔跑的方式，還有靈魂相碰時，另一個男孩的皮膚抵著他的觸感，Tom幾乎和Harry等量的喜悅，現在橫亙在兩個軀體之間。

他是一個骨與肉製成的籠子，他是無與倫比的，大部分是Tom，少部分是Harry，他們仿佛可能再次融合為一體似的相抵，他們共享著血液和靈魂，以脆弱的人類鏈結分離。

他將額頭貼在Tom的額頭上，單單只是和與年長的男孩一同呼吸，魔法在他們之間的空氣中 _吟唱_ 。

*

_Tom沒有給他選擇。「把藥水喝了。」他說，然後強行將它灌下Harry的喉嚨，直到Harry的世界絕望，密室、金妮的屍體和Tom倒在他身上。Tom哄他喝下：「 **再一口，親愛的，就是這樣，真是我的乖孩子。全是我的，我的魂器，我的甜蜜的靈魂，我的，我從Voldemort那裡偷走了你，用血縛著你，再一小口——** 」_

_Harry揮開他，將魔藥和高腳杯甩了出去，祖母綠色的液體灑了出去。 「什麼？」他問道聲音嘶啞地哭著乞求，「我是 **什麼** ？」_

_「我的東西。」Tom說，就像Harry是一個財產一樣，這一個Harry難以理解的簡單道理。 「真浪費。」他舔了一下高腳杯，「有人不得不喝它。」_

_他舀起另一杯魔藥，譴責地舉著它。_

_「如果你讓我喝那個——」Harry說，喉嚨乾得發癢，他 **太渴了** ，「如果你讓我喝那個東西，我就跳進行屍湖裡。」_

_「然後我會把你撈出來，把它直接灌進你的喉嚨。」Tom威脅道，但似乎意識到這樣做沒用。他板著一張臉。在拿定主意前，眼神聰慧地游移並評估。Tom把酒杯抬到自己的嘴唇上並將其喝下。_

_模樣讓Tom顫抖著跪倒在地，但他與Harry保持目光接觸，「看見沒？」他問道，嘴唇微笑著說，「這是無害的，再一杯，Harry，甜心。」他搖搖晃晃地站起來，替Harry舀了另一杯。「繼續。」他鼓勵道，在Harry意識到之前，已經伸出自己的手。_

_「我做不到。」他說，兩杯入肚以後他的喉嚨灼熱，他像以前從未見過水似的注視著水，「Tom，我不會。」他抽噎著，他的母親在他耳邊祈求而他的父親尖叫著要他們 **跑** ，「我做不到。」_

_Tom自己再喝下一杯作為鼓勵，然後遞給Harry另一杯玻璃杯，Harry這次沒有伸手，膝蓋抱在胸前，蜷縮起身子抽泣。「我們快做到了，我親愛的靈魂。」_

_「我 **不是** ，我是 **Harry** ，我不是你的靈魂，我不是你的 **任何東西** 。」_

_有一剎那，他認為Tom的棕色眼睛閃過紅光。「但你是。」Tom說，就像這是一個再明顯不過的事實，「當Voldemort試圖殺死你時，破壞了他已經不穩定的靈魂。靈魂綑綁著我們，Harry。Lord Voldemort撕裂他的靈魂好讓自己活著。將靈魂碎片放在不同的物件裡，藏在重要的地方：一枚戒指、一個金杯、一件掛墜盒。」因為他們快做到了，所以他自己喝掉了最後兩杯，接著顫抖著喝下半滿的第三杯，好讓他可以伸進水盆，舀出掛墜盒，帶著勝利向Harry展示它。_

_Harry想，一枚戒指、一個金杯、一件掛墜盒。Voldemort的靈魂碎片埋藏在其中。一枚戒指、一個金杯、一件掛墜盒——_

_「一枚戒指、一個金杯、一件掛墜盒⋯⋯一本 **日記** ？」Harry驚恐地滴咕，「你不是一段記憶，你是他的靈魂。你將他綁於世上。」_

_「如此機智，如此 **聰慧** ，你在葛來芬多真是浪費了，Harry，穿著綠與銀的你能讓人驚艷。」_

_Tom手中的掛墜盒是假的，那不是Tom向他展示過的，聲稱要取回的笨重綠色財產，但這並不重要。Harry無法將目光從Tom近乎瘋狂的幾近緋紅的眼神中移開，「你是他的 **靈魂** ，」他再次喃喃說道，「而我⋯⋯我是他的——」_

_「如果這能給你任何安慰的話，我不認為他有意讓你成為一個魂器。七個靈魂碎片顯然太多，這和與血液魔法和一道反彈的索命咒並不是很好的搭配。你讓他活著，Harry，我的意思是，不然你覺得你會什麼說蛇的語言，而且能進入我們的腦海？」_

_恐懼像Tom愛用在他身上的麻木咒語一樣控制了他。他踉踉蹌蹌地遠離Tom，較年長的男孩看起來完全不在意。 **我將他束縛於世** ，Harry想，除此之外， **Tom是對的，我們真的是一樣的。**_

_他遠離年長的男孩一步。他不想和他一樣，他不想——_

_一個變形的鏡子破碎扭曲地坐在他們之間。Hagrid微笑著問他：『 **當你害怕或生氣時，有沒有發生過什麼事？** 』，『 **我可以讓壞事發生在那些對我不好的人們頭上。** 』在他的腦海裡迴響。那是不一樣的，Harry從根本上說並 **不是Tom** ，但那不重要，真的不重要，因為他們在重要的地方足夠相同。_

_Harry向後退，有什麼東西扣在他的腳踝上，把他拖回去。當他向後撞擊水面時，他發出求救，手臂不斷撲騰。死亡的手抓住他，人類的牙齒將他拉下。水充滿了他的肺部，當亡者衝向他們的獵物，他被朝一百個不同的方向拉扯，他心不再焉地掙扎，然後停下來，因為他把Voldemort束縛於世，對，所以也許這麼做會更容易——_

_火焰熄滅，即使在水下，亡者們發出毛骨悚然的尖叫聲。一雙強有力的手抓住他，將他拖出去，在那刻Tom有著良好、穩定的控制，他們扭曲，被迫穿過一根狹窄的管子，然後被吐到外面的懸崖上。「你這個愚蠢的男孩。」Tom吐了口氣，「你想死嗎？」_

_「我擁有你的靈魂，」Harry說，他想把它抓出來，把它從胸口上扯下來，然後把它撕成岩石上的碎片，「也許吧。」他思索著把自己拋下懸崖、拋向死亡的活動程序。「也許我是在試圖擺脫它。」_

_他甚至都不知道這是否會奏效，他想起那本不會燃燒、撕裂或破裂的日記本。Tom嘲笑那些話，然後Harry把那個男孩從他身上推開，但Tom只是像他們是在遊樂場上的孩子一樣推了回去。「自殺，Harry，認真的嗎？」_

_「如果它能了結你，」Harry說，「如果它能了結Voldemort——這不值得嗎？」_

_Tom看起來焦慮了一會兒，Harry想知道他關心的是他還是他帶著的靈魂碎片。然後那焦慮就消失了，Harry想知道他是否想像過一樣的事。「你會 **離開我** 嗎？」Tom問道，冷笑讓他的臉變形成某種醜陋的東西，他再次往前，無視Harry試圖避開他的行為，用一隻強硬的手抓住Harry的二頭肌，另一隻手幾乎輕如羽毛地描繪Harry的領骨。_

_別無選擇。真的沒有，Harry想，但是他再說了，他考慮著，看著Tom，另一個男孩在這件事上也沒有任何選擇。_

_「你會游泳嗎？」Tom溫柔低語，然後將Harry從懸崖上推向了刻薄的重力手中。_

_*_

不對勁。

Hermione甚至在去探望Harry和Riddle——教授之前就發覺了這點。下課後，Ron和她一起發現他們的床空了。她甚至在她衝進大廳之前就知道了，她直奔Dumbledore坐著用餐的地方。

「他們死了嗎？」她命令地問。

他看起來很驚慌，而Ron則是尷尬。學生們抬頭看著他們，試圖弄清楚他們在談論什麼。

Hermione只能好奇學校其他人對這一個月以來發生的事件有何看法，更不用說過去的一年了。

「我上次見到他們的時候還沒。」Dumbledore說。

「那他們在哪？」她問，因為她和Ron看過地圖、檢查過萬應室，但兩者都沒有他們的蹤跡。她認為他們可能在密室，但那不在地圖上，但不知為何她感覺他們也不在那，他們看起來都不像是滑下過巨大管道那般亂糟糟的。

他們的校長看起來也很擔心，這比任何事情都說明了他們失踪客人的重要性。

「我敢肯定，」Dumbledore說道，小心翼翼地挑選他的詞彙，「他們會出現的。」然而，當Hermione撤退到葛來分多的桌子時，他看起來很焦慮。

於是當門口出現兩個人的身影時，Hermione覺得她的心蹦進了她的喉嚨。「我們得停止再這樣出現了。」Harry道。

兩人身上沾滿血，血凝固在他們的長袍上。Harry的臉頰、嘴唇和脖子都有一道血痕，看上去像是他曾把臉埋在什麼東西裡。污垢濕黏地貼在他們的長袍與頭髮。Tom直接前往職員桌，但Harry則繞了道，在Ron和Hermione面前停下。

「嗨，」他平靜地說道。他的眼睛有些空洞，看起來——

實際上，他看起來很健康，如果不論臉色蒼白、渾身是血的話。

「這些都不是你的血，對吧？請告訴我這些都不是你的。」

「都不是我的。」他仍然平靜地說。「也許該是吧。」他嘆了口氣，瞥了一眼Tom看起來快要動手謀殺Dumbledore的地方。「對不起。」他說，跟著他們的前教授兼前黑魔王兼前綁架者——

Hermione已經可以看出事情會越來越令人困惑了。

「你做了什麼？」當Harry接近Tom時，Dumbledore要求地問，語氣很平靜，但他聲音中的權威讓大多數人害怕。

不包括Tom Riddle。他走到Dumbledore所站的桌子旁邊，飯菜在他們之間變冷，「做了你做不到的。」Tom冷笑道，「我救了我們。我——我們 _征服_ 了死亡。現在沒有什麼會傷害到我們，現在不會，永遠不會。」Dumbledore像是有人踐踏過他的墳墓。Tom的微笑殘忍而扭曲，他在Dumbledore那丟了個什麼，「謝謝你借我的東西」他說。

那是一本書，一本古老的書，Hermione肯定從未讀過，她身處的位置看不見標題。Dumbledore盯著它，驚恐侵佔了他的臉。

「不，」Dumbledore道，但聲音很微弱，就像這句話從他的喉嚨裡痛苦地撕裂出來。他淡淡的藍色目光落在Tom身上很長一段時間，然後，幾乎不情願地飛到Harry在雷文克勞的桌子末端，偷偷地從Luna Lovegood的盤子裡拿走薯條的地方停下。Harry抬頭看著校長，Dumbledore先移開了視線。「你怎麼能這麼做？」他幾乎絕望地問著Tom，「我以為你在乎他。你讓他 _那麼_ 做——」

Tom甚至毫無退縮，但幾乎是了，足夠讓Hermione看見他的目光是如何閃爍又游移回來。那裡存在著不確定，但是隨即被完全確信『他是對的』給淹沒了。

「我們做了我們必須做的事情。」Harry開口，他的聲音裡有些奇怪，裡頭有些以前不曾存在的暗湧，如果Hermione不知道是誰說話的話，她會說那聽起來像Tom Riddle，「 _我_ 做了我必須做的事。」

「我必須去尋找屍體嗎？」Dumbledore聽起來同樣驚恐萬分。學生們驚嚇地開始竊竊私語。在認知到為什麼Tom和Harry渾身是血的原因以後，Hermione覺得自己的內心冷了下來。

「已經處理好了。」Tom揮手告別，轉過身來。Harry移動過來。現在這太奇怪了，兩人移動的方式，就像他們對彼此過度意識了，毫無察覺地就在對方的軌道上盤旋。Dumbledore的目光跟著Tom退回到Harry等待的地方。「我是否擁有我的教師工作還是我被解雇了？」他偏著頭回望Dumbledore。

有片刻靜止。

「我認為答案是『不』。」Harry評論道，「Tom，來吧，走吧，我們能不能——」他很緊張，儘管他的態度表現得很輕鬆，像一個繃緊了弦的樂器。

「不，我想親口說。」Tom說，就像他正把勝利砸在Albus Dumbledore的臉上。

「走吧。」Harry尖銳又暴力地反駁，有幾個人跳了起來，「Tom，我們該離開了。」

有那麼一刻，Hermione認為Tom會爭辯，但那裡有一種以前沒有出現過的柔軟——「好吧。」Tom簡短地說。「教授，祝你好運。」轉身走出禮堂。

Harry轉身看向Dumbledore，「我很抱歉，」他說。

「那是 _悔恨_ 嗎，Harry？」Dumbledore問道，看起來很傷心。

Harry的笑聲刺耳得Hermione的皮膚感到刺痛。「不，」他搖搖頭，「我們早就越過那個了，教授；你知道一直注定是這結果的，你總是知道。」他看起來好像還想說些別的，但似乎想得更仔細，因為他轉過身去，沒有開口。

當Hermione盯著Dumbledore沉入他的座位，看起來如此 _脆弱_ 時，耳語如同野火一樣蔓延，Hermione害怕他可能會在那裡崩潰，他伸手想拿桌上的那本書，卻又停下來。「我做了什麼？」他喃喃自語。「我做了什麼？」

Hermione只能猜測到底發生了什麼事，這是一個受過良好教育訓練的猜測，所有線索在兩人散發的血液和黑魔法之中，Tom繞著Harry像他是太陽，而Harry在察覺前就對Tom所做的每一個動作做出反應。他們像是彼此破碎的鏡像，她確信她可以在Tom Riddle的行動中看見Harry的作風，就像她看到Tom潛伏在Harry的眼底——

他們把彼此綁在一起，束縛於世，這可怕得像是一種解脫，因為Harry還活著。

她很好奇，她可以看到Dumbledore像是也在思考著同樣的問題，他在主賓席被McGonagall糾纏，被Snape咆哮，看起來如此蒼白，因為看到那兩人變成了什麼，她幾乎想知道，死亡是不是一個更仁慈的選項。

*

_兩者必將死於另一人之手，因兩者無法同存於世。_

他們甚至不知道預言，Albus想。他知道Tom曾試圖得到它，知道沒人聽見它。

他們甚至不知道這些預言說了什麼。 _兩者無法同存於世。_

他們不知道預言，他們一點概念都沒有，也不知道死亡聖器也屬於他們；過了這麼多年，Peverell的後代又再次擁有了他們的作品。

現在，他們是那麼的糾纏，他甚至不知道他看的是誰，他們的靈魂被撕裂和染黑。錯誤的身體中裝著錯誤的靈魂。他快病了，他想。他曾感覺到霍格華茲因禁林邊界裡的某個邪惡的東西而發抖，但他甚至沒有再次深思。

可憐的Harry，單純、美麗、聰明的Harry，那雙綠色的眼睛已經變得陰雲密布，並且裡面有無法弄混的棕紅色斑點。

嘴唇上還沾著血跡。

_兩者無法——_

Albus又靠著牆下墜得更深，想著他在火爐裡鍛造的人們，壞掉又扭曲的玻璃人啊，如此美麗和悲慘地粉碎了。Tom Riddle和Harry Potter——他們現在已經綁住彼此，不可挽回地陷入他們扭曲的不朽之中。現在只要一人仍在呼吸，兩者都無法死去。

他們會成就偉大的事情，他知道這一點。他們將創造和破壞世界，建立它再觀察它燃燒殆盡。

他只能祈禱他不會活著看到他們隨之燃燒。

他早該明白的，預言與否，他無法控制它、修復它，無法幫助那兩個生命被命運纏繞在一起的年輕人中的任何一個。

他們一直是彼此的湮滅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者Notes：  
> 所以就像我說的，這是一種模糊的關係——這不是浪漫的，Tom和Harry很可能把它帶到一個肉體上層面上，但這不是關鍵，那不是親密——對他們來說是親密是他們因黑魔法、謀殺、共享靈魂而束縛在一起。我不想錦上添花，因為你怎麼能那麼做？
> 
> （還有沒錯，Tom叫Harry殺的大概就是Bellatrix和Voldemort的女兒。）


End file.
